Return of the Past
by AzianMu
Summary: Serena thought she had left her past behind her, living a life as someone named Tsukino Usagi and accepting her destiny as Sailor Moon. But now four men from her past has returned and she must stop herself from losing her mind.
1. Michael

Uh, Hi? Well, this is my first fan-fic. So, go easy on me? Please r and r. If you don't, I won't post the other chapters. I need at least five reviews. Is that so much to ask? Please? ::Puppy face::  I almost forgot. The italicized words are the ones spoken in English. Regular font is Japanese. Confused? Well, read and find out!! ^___^ …

**Oh yea. Sailor Moon does not belong to me. ::Grumbles and walks away::**

*******

**"Jerk!"**

**            "Odango Atama."**

**            "Baka!"**

**            "Airhead."**

**            The argument between the petite blonde and raven-haired man filled the empty arcade. Darien smirked at the anger flushed on Usagi's fragile-like features. Outwardly, she was fuming with anger, but inside, she was smiling with amusement. It never seemed to amaze her that this sophisticated senior would spend any of his precious attention on her. For the first time in a long time, she did not have detention, so she had hurried to the arcade. One of the reasons she had wanted to come to the arcade so early was to skip the daily argument that came up when she bumped into Darien. But alas, even that was not prevented. No sooner had she entered the arcade, the man had spotted her and almost collapsed from astonishment. He commented on how the world must be ending, thus the daily argument sprouted earlier than usual. Her remarks came out loud and childish, his spilling forth in a quiet, condescending tone. **

**            Usagi puffed up her chest, ready for another bout of insults when her friends entered the arcade. The lunch rush was about to begin. "Sorry, jerk. I'd love to stay and argue with you, but I have some friends to talk to, unlike a certain somebody." With that the girl left and walked over to her friends a bright smile replacing her enraged look. **

**            "Have fun talking about nothing." Darien took a seat again, his day much brighter than before. The girl amused him to no end…losing her temper so easily. **

**            "You know Darien? For a guy who doesn't notice the gorgeous girls following him, you sure do pay a lot of attention on that tiny girl." Andrew smiled mischievously and stood behind the counter, staring at his best friend.**

**            An eyebrow quirked up, as the usually quiet man laughed. "If you're implying that I'm attracted to this girl, than let me save you the breath. Sure she's cute and amusing, but I can't ever date a girl like her. She's clumsy, an airhead, absolutely no manners … need I say more?"**

**            "And her personality? She's bright, fun, and kind. Even to strangers." Andrew blinked and chuckled dryly. "Although, I think you're an exception."**

**            "Ha ha, funny. She's got a great personality, but I don't have the time or patience to date someone like her. The faults out-weigh the good. Get rid of those faults and you've got a great girl. It doesn't even matter that she's not the brightest … but she's downright lazy. And no one can ever count on her." Darien blew into his coffee, staring at the black liquid. **

**            The blonde-haired man sighed and started to wipe the counters. "Sometimes, Darien, I don't think we see the real Usagi. There are times when she acts like some entirely different person, but seems to catch herself before too many notice."**

**            "Dream on, Andrew. Dream on." Darien's laughter was drowned by a hyena-like laugh erupting from a certain blonde-haired girl.**

**            "So, meatball head, no detention today I see." The black-haired beauty smirked and leaned back on her chair, a friendly expression in her eyes.**

**            "Shut it, Rei. I'm having a good day today." Usagi pouted and leaned on Lita's shoulder. "Litaaaaaaa!!! Rei's being mean to meeee!!" The wail filled the arcade, almost popping the brunette Amazon's eardrums.**

**            "Ahh!! Geez, lower the decibels Usagi. You're gonna make me deaf someday!" She sweat-dropped as Usagi blinked and her lower lip started to tremble. "Here we go." Usagi's four friends sighed and covered their ears, gazing sadly towards the poor seniors still talking at the counter.**

**            "WAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!! YOU'RE ALL SO MEEAAANNNN!!!" Tears sprouted from her eyes and she threw a temper-tantrum. **

**            Darien and Andrew stopped talking and gazed towards the direction where the siren-like sounds were coming from. Covering their tortured ears, they stared with astonishment at the girl, mouth slightly gaping. No matter how many times they went through this, nobody could seem to get used to the high shrills that came from the girl. **

**            Opening her eyes, she hiccupped and stopped wailing, sniffling. "Okay, I'm done." A small smile appeared on her angelic face as she gazed towards the six dazed people in the arcade.  **

**            "_So, this is what became of the great Serena_." All eyes turned towards the door, where a tall silver-haired man stood, his gaze resting on Usagi's face. He had spoken in English, and was dressed as wealthy man in an Armani suit. Amy gazed at the man, being one of the few in the room who understood English. Looking at Darien, she could see that he had understood what the man had said also. Deciding to rescue her friend from certain embarrassment, she stood up to speak, but was stopped when Usagi stood up.**

**            "_Michael!"_ Her back was ramrod straight as she gazed back into the man's cold ice-blue eyes. **

**            "_Hello, Serena. It's been awhile."_ He slowly made his way towards the girl, ignoring the astonished looks of the other people in the room. He had one goal and that was Serena. **

**            _"Not long enough."_ She prevented herself from looking at her friends, concentrating only on the man walking towards her. "_Please, come to my house later on. We can discuss what we need to later on there. With Irene and Ken present."_ She almost gasped at the quick anger that flashed through Michael's eyes at the mention of the couple's names. Her stiff posture relaxed a bit as he stopped halfway on the way towards her. He was definitely larger than she remembered him to be, but of course it had been three years. **

**            A slow smile crossed his face as he turned. "_All right then. The Tsukino's house, tonight at eight. I've waited three years for you, I can wait a few more hours." _When he reached the door, he turned once more a sad smile on his face. "_I've missed you, little one._" Then, he was gone. Leaving a quiet arcade and a confused girl. **

**            "Usagi?! You can speak English?!!" Rei stood up, astonished at the scene that had taken place in front of her. She felt the girl's forehead, still in shock. **

**            Swatting her friend's hand away, she sat down, sighing. "Serena, that was amazing! You're English is terrific! No accent whatsoever! Who was that man?" Amy spun out her remarks, her brain trying to understand how her clumsy and air headed friend spoke English so well, and how did she know a man of such high status? **

**            "I guess Meatball head has some secrets." Darien and Andrew walked over to the table, wanting to know what had just happened. Darien had understood everything that had taken place, and he couldn't help but wonder why the man had called Usagi … Serena. **

**            She sighed and gazed at the people who surrounded her. "I…I'm sorry." Then, she ran out of the arcade, followed closely by everyone. Ignoring the people following her, she screamed out the man's name, hoping to catch his attention. "_Michael! Michael!"_ The man turned around and smiled at the girl running towards him. Serena threw herself into Michael's arms, a soft sigh escaping from her lips at the warmth that radiated from him. "_I've missed you too_." **

**            Four girls and two men watched in bewilderment as the girl they thought they knew, threw herself into a stranger's arms. Darien felt something pull in his heart as he watched the two, obviously lovers. His mid-night blue eyes turned dark, almost black as the man pulled Usagi closer, engulfing the small body with his large frame. **

**            Michael sighed in bliss as he hugged the girl, pain from his past disappearing, just by holding her. "I've missed you so much. You'll never understand how much." He, at first, had not recognized her. With blonde hair and blue eyes … what had the girl done to herself? But he had taken a chance and spoken, and was startled to find that this idiotic girl was his precious Serena. He had come to take Serena back home, it seemed the job would be a lot easier than he had planned. **

*******

**I know this chapter is short, but the others will be much longer. This is just something I threw out and if I get some reviews that means that I'm doing something right, so then I'll work harder and such. Like? No like? TELL ME!!!!!!! __;;; .. Um, yea. ::Clears throat and walks away again::**


	2. Encounters

Hey! Thank you so much for the reviews! Sorry for taking so long to take this chapter out. I have some facts to tell you readers before you read this. Okay, Serena/Usagi and the girl's are 17 and Darien and Andrew is 19. I've always liked those ages better. And the sad fact is … Sammy doesn't exist here. I'm sorry, I love him and all … but he doesn't fit into this story line. ;_;  And I think that's about it. If you have any other questions, just e-mail me at GodsmythAngel@netscape.net. Enjoy! ^_^

Disclaimer:: Yea. I own SailorMoon. That's why I'm stuck here writing the story on a cheap computer. u__u;;; … I don't own this wonderful anime.

**********

            She pulled away from his arms, confusion and joy mirrored in her blue eyes. Turning, she looked towards her friends, guilt marring her features. Stepping away from Michael, she walked closer to her stunned friends, wanting to explain to them … but she first needed time with Michael … to work things out. "You guys … I'll talk to you later, neh?" 

            "Usagi, what's going on?" Amy looked from the tall man towards her friend, confused as to what was going on. 

            "Yea, you actually sound like you have half a brain!" Rei frowned and walked over to "Usagi", placing a hand on her shoulder. "If there's something wrong, we're always here for you. If this gu-"

            Serena shook her head and smiled at Rei, tears threatening to overflow. "Michael means me no harm, Rei. Thanks."

            "Usagi?" 

She turned her head towards Lita and Mina, biting her lower lip. "I have to get going … ja…" The blonde-haired girl turned and ran back towards the mysterious man. Andrew frowned as the man wrapped his arm around Usagi, drawing her close as they walked away. 

"Easy, 'Drew." Darien smiled nervously at protective anger apparent his best friend's face. He had always been protective of her … now this strange man. 

"I don't know who he is … but I have a feeling that he's going to hurt Usagi in a way. If he does … I'll be the first one to break his neck." He walked back towards the arcade, shaking his head the entire way.

"I agree with Andrew. If she shows any sign of …" Lita trailed off as Amy placed a calming hand on her shoulder, confused.

"We don't know what's going on. We shouldn't judge that man." She looked towards the corner where the two had just turned, disappearing out of sight.

"I just hope she's going to be okay." Mina sighed as she too headed back into the arcade. The other girls followed suit, leaving Darien by himself, thinking.

"Be careful, Usagi." The wind blew gently, lifting his black locks away from his dark eyes … eyes filled with thousands of emotions.

*********

Silence. That was all that reigned between the two as they walked. "**_Go ahead. Ask. I know you want to_**." 

Michael chuckled slightly, watching the small blonde walking next to him. She had pulled away from him when he had placed his arm around her waist, a sign that all was not well. "**_Little one, what do you think I want to ask?" _** 

"**_Stop calling me that! I'm not little any longer."_** She sighed, wrapping her arms around herself, suddenly wanting to be anywhere but here. 

He blew out a breath. Obviously this small talk was going to take longer than he thought it would. "**_What have you done with your hair? And your eyes?! Blue?!" _**Serena groaned, wanting to bang her head against something. That was not the question she had been expecting. 

**_"I like it. I actually fit in here. I'm not the silver-haired angel anymore …" _**She reached up to her hair, patting one of the balls on her head. She could remember a time when the gold had been a startling silver … matching the silver specks in her violet eyes.

"I think it looks ridiculous. Especially this hairstyle. You stopped wearing these when you turned ten! You're seventeen!"

Serena halted in her steps, anger flashing through her azure eyes. "**_What the hell do you want from me, Malachite?"_** She stressed out his first name, telling him that she meant business. He always said that Malachite made him sound like a stuffy, old man, so she had called him by his middle name. 

**_"We're getting down to business now, are we? What do I want? Simple. I want you back home."_** He leaned against a large wall of a building, watching the girl with steady eyes. 

**_"Feh. I'm never going back to that hell I used to call home. If that's all you wanted, then here's my answer. NO. I'm no longer Serena Thompson!" _**She spun on her heel, heading towards her house. Fury lit her eyes as she walked, her hands clenched into tight fists. A sudden gasp escaped her as she was twisted around, something gripping her arm. Pushed up against the wall she saw the cold, blue eyes of Michael. 

"**_Don't think you can escape your past that quickly! I searched for you for three years! Three years of torment and solitude!" _**Fury and pain filled his orbs, making him look like the most frightening man Serena had ever seen. His grip on her arm, tightened, making her grit her teeth in pain.

Swiftly pulling her arm away from his grasp, she rubbed the sore place. "**_I don't care about anything that has to do with my past. I don't care about mother or father. I don't care about home. I don't care about you!!" _**She leaned against the wall, wanting him to go away … forever.

Michael pulled away from the girl, grief entering his heart as he saw the hatred and fear she held for her past. He turned and walked away, saying just one last phrase. "**_You know … you're right. You're no longer Serena. She would have never acted so selfish and spiteful. She was always kind and the most beautiful person anyone could ever meet. Inside and out. It would be a disgrace to her to call you by her name." _**Then, he disappeared around a corner, leaving a frightened and anguished girl. 

**** Moaning, Serena slipped down the wall, tears slipping down her smooth cheeks. Why? Why did he have to come back? 

*********

I know I know. I promised that his chapter would be longer, but the chapter got erased and I had to type it all over again. It would have taken me a few more days to re-write the entire chapter, so I let out this little part of it. I know how much I hate it when I have to wait really long to read what happens next in the story. So, enjoy while I go kill this damn machine that erased my art. u______u … And I really do apologize for the short chapters. I, myself, hate short chapters. . ………. Oh! And don't forget to review! n__n; 

The next chapter should be out in by Tuesday. Sorry!!


	3. Encounters 2

Thanks you for reviewing guys! This is the kind of feed-back that gets a writer writing! Yes, the Sailor Scouts do exist in this story line, still fighting Beryl. Mina was discovered sooner because … well…. I wanted it that way! n_______n. The bold italics are a dream phase. Well, without further ado, here is the continuation of Chapter 2. 

Disclaimer: Oi … this is getting depressing. I DON'T OWN SAILORMOON! ::Runs away crying::

**********

She stood up, wiping the tears away from her pale face. It had been so long since she had been able to allow herself to truly cry. Serena slowly made her way towards her house, her spirit truly broken. 

"Usagi? Where have you been? Rei called me saying that you went off with some strange man, speaking english!" The blonde-haired girl looked down at a small cat standing in front of her, looking up at her with concern. 

"…Luna…" She bent down, picking up the confused cat and held it close, trying to forget about what had happened today. 

Luna blinked and nuzzled her head against the girl's neck, frightened. What had happened to her? "Usagi, what's wrong? Did that man … did he … touch you?"

At those words, Serena burst out into tears, sobbing into the cat's fur. "He would never hurt me … not on purpose …" Sobs wrenched through her body, moans of grief coming from the depths of her heart. "I thought I had left all that behind … but … he came back!" 

Luna licked at the tears that fell from Serena, trying to comfort the girl in someway. "Usa … please tell what you are talking about."

"I … I can't." Slowly, setting the black cat on the sidewalk, she sighed. "Luna, do me a favor."

"Hmm?" The feline guardian blinked and tilted her head, wanting to help her charge as much as she could.

"Go stay with one of the other girls tonight … please. I need some time alone." 

"But --"

"Please, Luna. It's the best thing you can do if you want to help me." 

Luna turned, keeping a sidelong view of the leader of the Sailor Scouts. "All right. I'll be staying at Lita's. Call us when you need us, okay?"

"Of course. Ja." Watching the cat sprint down the sidewalk, Serena held back more tears from coming. Turning, she headed back towards her home, looking down at the ground. Reaching her house, she slowly opened the door, looking for the woman she had called mother for the last three years. 

"Usagi? Honey, is that you?" The lovely blue-haired woman walked out from the kitchen, a bright smile on her face. "We're going to have cur…" She trailed off as at the look of anguish on the young girl's face. 

"I…I'm not very hungry…Irene." She looked away as the Irene dropped the spatula she was holding. The clatter seemed to fill the quiet house, ringing in their ears. 

"No …" The older woman covered her mouth with her hands, watching the petite girl walk towards her room. 

She stopped halfway up the stairs, looking down. "I'm sorry, Irene. Michael is back." With that Serena tore up the stairs, wanting to prevent the kind woman from seeing her tears. Running into her room, she slammed the door shut and threw herself onto the bed. She had thought that she would be done with crying, but that wasn't so. She cried herself to a deep sleep … 

*********

**_ "Ms. Thompson, your visitor has arrived." Nodding, Serena stood up, checking to see that she looked decent in the mirror. With a sigh, she pushed back a silver strand away from her eyes and headed towards the living room. Walking down the long hallway, she could hear a conversation taking place in the parlor. Stopping, just outside the door, the thirteen-year-old girl listened._**

**_ "My daughter should be here anytime, Malachite." _**

**_ "Thank you, sir. How has business been going?" _**

**_ "The usual. One day it's slow, the next it's busy. Malachite, what exactly do you plan to do with my daughter?" _**

**_ "Do, sir? I'm afraid I do not understand what you are requesting."_**

**_ "You two have known each other since she was just born and you were three. Inseparable. Always quite protective of her."_**

**_ "Well, sir. As you well know, Serena is a beautiful girl. And she will become even more beautiful when she grows up." Serena sighed and blew out a breath of air in aggravation. Beautiful. That was all she had heard in her entire lifetime. "She needs protection. All I'm doing is looking out for someone I care for." _**

**_ "That's good in all … but do not fall in love with her." _**

**_ Her eyes widened as she heard her father. What was going on here? _**

**_ "And what if I do fall in love with your daughter, sir?"_**

**_ "She's only thirteen."_**

**_ "She will grow up to be a wonderful woman."_**

**_ "You will be allowed to be her friend. But if that gets too far, I will do everything in my power to keep her away from you. Understand?"_**

**_ "Spying, are we?" Serena jumped up in surprise, turning to look into the mischievous eyes of her brother. _**

**_ "Jed!" She hissed out the words, not wanting to catch the attention of father and friend. _**

**_ "Haven't I taught you, little sis, that spying is a bad thing to do?" He smiled brightly as his sister stamped her foot and walked into the room, practically floating._**

**_ "Serena! Where have you been?" Her father walked up to her, a smile plastered onto his stern face. _**

**_ "I'm sorry, father. I just could not get my unruly hair to stay in place." She smiled and gave her father a slight hug. _**

**_ "Are we ready to go, little one?" Michael smiled softly and headed over towards the silver-haired girl. _**

**_ "Yes, I just need to grab my jac --" She was halted as Jadeite came into the room, holding her jacket._**

**_ "Looking for this, sis?" Handing her the jacket, he gave a friendly smile towards Michael. "Take care of her."_**

**_ "I always do." _**

**_ "Come back home around ten, Usagi." Serena frowned. Why was her father calling her Usagi? _**

**_ "USAGI!" _**

*********

"Usagi!" Luna pulled at the girl's hair, having come home. She had been too worried to go to Lita's and when she climbed through the window, she saw her struggling in her sleep, tears streaming down her face. 

Startled, she woke up, throwing the cat off of her. "_What?!_" Shaking her head, she looked around, wondering where she was. 

Luna blinked on the floor. "You really do know how to speak English. Usagi, tell me what's going on." The girl ignored the cat and started to rummage through a shelf. Taking out a small photo, Serena climbed out the window, running swiftly away from her house. Her breath and the stomping of her feet was all she knew as she headed towards the park, her face devoid of emotions. When she reached the park, she walked over towards the bridge, looking down towards its dark depths. Opening, her hand she looked at the photo in her hand. Tears fell onto the image, blurring her view. 

Darien watched the girl, confusion on his face. This was not the Usagi he knew. He had come out to take a walk, feeling claustrophobic in his small apartment and he saw Usagi dash past him. Following her, they ended up on the bridge. He had no idea why he was so worried about her, but instead of trying to figure out his problems, he walked up to her.

"They say freaks and weirdos roam the streets during the night. I'm going to have to warn them that you're out here."

She looked up towards the looming man in front of her. Her eyes were wide and empty, giving Darien the scare of his lifetime. "Meat … I mean Usagi, are you okay?" 

Without a word, she threw herself into Darien's arms, wanting comfort from him … from anybody. He stiffened as she held him tight, her arms wrapped around his neck. Nervously, he wrapped his arms around her waist. 

"I should get a greeting like this more often, instead of having your test papers hitting me on the head." It was an attempt to lighten up the mood, but it seemed it didn't work. 

Serena let out a soft sigh, leaning on Darien's warm chest. Michael had comforted her like this a long time ago, when they had been children. No, she wasn't going to think about Michael. She couldn't. Without thinking, she lifted her head and placed her lips on his, wanting so much to forget her past. She felt him stiffen against her lips, then relaxing slowly kissing her back.

He pulled her closer, enjoying the kiss far more than he should be. Then, he pulled away as he felt tears falling down her face. Letting out a string of curses, he realized that he had taken advantage of her when she seemed to be desperate for comfort. "I'm sorry. We shouldn't have … I shouldn't have..." 

Serena's eyes slowly fluttered open, realizing what she had just done. With a gasp, she took a step back, away from his warm arms. "You shouldn't apologize. It was my fault." She turned and leaned on the railing of the bridge, not looking at Darien. "I just needed to forget everything, but no one can escape their past. Not even me. I'm sorry, Darien." 

Darien frowned, watching the back of the girl. He could have sworn he saw some silver in her hair, but maybe it was the moonlight. "Usagi, why would you want to forget your past?"

"A shadow lurks in my past, feeding on my grief and sorrows." Darien blinked; surprised at the beauty of the poetry she had just spoken. 

"I think it's a wonderful thing that one can remember their past." He sighed, thinking about his own mysterious past, she did not know what she was talking about.

"No, not my past." She looked down at the picture in her hand again. "I've tried to escape it for so long, but now it's returned." 

He wanted to ask her about the man that had come into the arcade, but it didn't seem the right time. Silence seemed to reign, as Serena got lost in her thoughts. "What's that you have there?" He pointed towards the picture, wanting to get the heavy silence to lift. 

"A bigger part of my past. A reminder everyday that I once acted selfish and left my problems behind." She smiled sadly and turned. "I'm going to go home." With that strange phrase, she started to walk away, letting the picture go from her hand. It blew in the wind and landed next to Darien's feet. Bending down, he picked up the forgotten memorabilia. It was a picture of a girl that looked like Usagi, except she had silver hair and purple eyes. Standing next to her was the man that had come into the arcade. They were both holding a little baby with silver hair and blue eyes. 

**********

M'kay. Here's the end of chapter 2. Whew! I wasn't going to post it until Tuesday, but your reviews made me think it over. ^_^. See what good reviews can do? Anywho … o.o; … I've got nothing to say. . . That's strange. Ah, well. Review please! Chapter three might come out sooner! Ja ne!

****


	4. Sere

Yay! Another chapter! n__n This took me awhile to write. Writer's Block. . They're annoying. I'm still in a … half writer's block. __ So this chapter is not as good. I dun think anyway. Oh, yea. In my story, the evil generals are all still alive. Also, I made a mistake when I typed in Jadeite in the last chapter. I apologize for that. Serena just knows him as Jed. And Kunzite/Malachite and Zoisite are not lovers. I also had to use different names … well … you'll see why. Hehe. Enjoy! 

Disclaimer: Me no own Sailor Moon. ;____;

*********

            _"What do you mean she's not coming, Malachite?" _Michael winced at the quiet voice on the other end of the phone. Running his hand through his long silver hair, he plopped down on to a chair, loosening his tie. 

            "_That's exactly what I mean. She's not coming. She's changed, Jede. She's looks more like you now." _Guilt ate away at his heart as silence followed. As soon as he had come home, he had called Jed and now he regretted it. The man had missed his sister and had done everything in his power to find her. He had been ecstatic when they had located the Tsukino family, practically bouncing with joy …

**_"I've found her, Malachite! I found Serena!" Jed came running into Malachite's house, rushing past the confused butler. He was still dressed in his business suit, but his tie was loose and he was wearing different colored socks._**

**_            Michael looked up from his work on the desk, glancing at the clock. The man's words had not sunken in yet, and all he could think about was the time. "For heaven's sake, Jed. It's mid-night. What are you ranting about now?" Tiredly, he stood up and walked over to his elated friend. _**

**_            "What am I talking about?! Didn't you hear me?! Serena is in Japan! I found her!!" Michael froze, staring at his friend, not wanting to get his hopes up. _**

**_            "Are you telling me the truth, Jed? Because if you aren't, this isn't funny." _**

**_            "No, no, no! I'm not! It's the truth! Come on! We don't have time to discuss this, the plane leaves in half-an-hour!" Jed was about to run out the room when Michael grabbed his arm, frowning. _**

**_            "We can't rush this. It's not logical to just fly away in the middle of the night." Always the practical one, he forced his friend to sit down and sat down in his own chair._**

**_            "But..."_**

**_            "No, buts. We have to discuss this…."_**

****

****Michael blinked as he heard Jed ask something on the line. "_Huh? What'd you say?" _

He heard the blonde man sigh in exasperation. "_I said … how is she?" _Michael blinked again and rubbed his eyes, jet-lag hitting him all of sudden.

            "_What can I say? She's fine. Fine enough to refuse going back. She's BLONDE and BLUE-EYED, but fine." _

_            "I'm going over there tomorrow morning. Zachary and Nephlite are coming along too." _

_            "Fine. She's going to say no anyway. She's changed, Jed. Physically and mentally. "_

_            "…Yea…"_

_"Anyway, how is Sere doing?" _A small smile crossed his stern face as he thought of the small girl. Serena's small girl. 

            "_She's fine. Loves staying with her Uncle Jed but she misses her MALLY." _He knew the Jed was trying to lighten up the mood, but somehow Michael knew that it wasn't working. 

            "_Are you going to bring her?"_

_            "…"_

_            "Jed? Are you going to bring Sere or not?"_

_            "…Yea. I'm bringing her." _

_            "I hope we're doing the right thing."_

_            "Me, too, Malachite. Me too." _

_            "Well, I'm going to sleep. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."_

_            "Yea, bye."_

_            "Bye."_

He hung the phone, closing his eyes. This was getting too complicated. But of course he knew that it was going to be complicated. He had insisted that he be the one to try and bring Serena home because Jed would have been too emotional, but now he knew that he was just as emotional. Sighing, he stood up and walked over to the balcony, looking up at the moon. Maybe, it would get better soon.

**********

            "Sailor Moon, watch out!" Serena sighed and jumped out of the way of the blast, getting annoyed. Halfway home, the communicator had gone off, dragging her all the way to the park.

            "Mercury! Don't you have a stat, yet?!" She jumped up towards monster, kicking it successfully in the face, but that didn't help any. It grabbed Serena by the leg and threw her a few feet across the sidewalk. "Shit!" Moaning in pain, she stood up. This monster was powerful. Too powerful. It looked like a huge dragon with a scorpion tail. Blowing out fire, it counter-blocked Sailor Mars' own fire attack. 

            "I've got it! It's tail! We have to get to its tail!" Sailor Moon sighed in relief as she heard the water scout's announcement. 

            "Mercury Bubbles Blast!"

            "Mars Fire Ignite!"

            "Jupiter Thunder Blast!"

            "Venus Love Chain and Circle!"

            The three of the attacks hit, stunning it long enough to have the Venus chain hold it still. "Hurry, Sailor Moon! I can't hold it for long!"  

            With a nod, Sailor Moon stood up, ignoring the pain running though her body. "Moon Prism Power!" The energy burned her hand as it gathered energy and flew towards the tail. It howled in pain as it turned to dust. "Moon Dusted." 

            "So, you managed to defeat another one of our youma's. Don't think that you'll be so lucky next time." The four generals appeared before the scouts, floating a few feet in the air. 

            "Get over it, Kunzite …" She trailed off as something occurred to her. Looking up into the harsh lines of the white-haired general's face, she could have kicked herself. It was Michael. It had to be. Why hadn't she noticed it before? They looked exactly the same. With a sigh, she realized that she had blocked that thought from coming to her and what would Michael be doing floating around as a general?

            "What Sailor Moon? Nothing bravado to say today?" The four generals grounded on the cement floor, smirking.

            She looked at Jadeite and frowned. It was her brother, Jed. Looking towards the other two, she groaned. It was Zachary and Nehplite.  What the hell was going on?

            "Until next time …" With a grin, Kunzite sent a huge energy blast towards Serena and disappeared with the other generals. 

            "Sailor Moon!" Serena closed her eyes, stood there, frozen with fear. Bracing herself for the impact, she gasped as she felt warm arms grab her and lift her towards the sky. Without opening her eyes, she knew who it was. Tuxedo Mask. Her mysterious guardian. She opened her eyes and looked at his striking face, feeling herself blush. 

            "You're late today, Tuxedo Mask." Deciding to quite acting like Usagi, she smirked and snuggled into his arms. It felt so familiar. 

            He blinked in confusion at her strange words and smiled slightly. "You did not need my help until that moment." Placing her on the floor, he held her until she regained her balance. 

            She smiled brilliantly and looked up. "Are up ever going to remove your mask for me?" 

            Somewhat unnerved by her boldness, he took a step back. Hardening his face, he looked at the heroine in front of him. "I don't know what you're trying to do, Sailor Moon. But what I'm after are the crystals. And I don't plan on taking my mask off for your or anybody else." With that he walked away, leaving a saddened scout.

            With a sigh, Sailor Moon turned towards the scouts. She smiled nervously and waited for them to speak. 

            "Sailor Moon, are you okay?" It was Jupiter who spoke, taking the first step. 

            "Of course I'm okay, Jupiter. Except for the wounds I received tonight." She smiled sadly, wanting to tell them the truth, but she, herself, was not ready. 

            "I mean today. With that man and …" She trailed off, a loss of words. 

            "Don't worry about that, Lita." 

            "How are you able to speak English so well?" This time it was Mercury.

            Bowing her head, Serena frowned. "I've always been able to speak English. It's easy. As are the classes that I take. That's why I sleep during school. I don't even bother to try there." She had received a college degree when she was thirteen and so forth. Being a genius. 

            "So we really don't know who you are, do we?" This was spoken by both Mars and Venus, almost breaking Serena's heart. 

            Shaking her in the negative, she looked up. "I'm sorry, you guys. I … I just …" She stood there, unable to explain herself. "I have to go." With that last whisper, Serena bounded off. The other scouts were left behind, hurt and confused. 

**********

            "Serena." Irene walked through the door, a heart-broken expression on her face. She had left the girl alone last night, knowing that the girl had needed some time by herself. When she saw the girl, she almost cried out in shock. There she stood, Serena, still with her blonde hair, but she had taken out her contacts. Now soulful violet eyes stared back at her. 

            "Irene, where's Ken?" She refused to look at the woman, looking anywhere but at her. She was sitting at her vanity table, had been looking at herself since she had woken up. Last night, she had sent Luna towards Lita's after coming home. 

            "Ken went to work. He … he said that he'll talk to you tonight." Irene's throat was thick with emotion, breaking at a point. 

            "I see …" Gently, picking up a brush, she started to run it through her silky strands, remembering a time when they had been a beautiful silver color. 

            "Serena … what are you going to do?"

 Yes. That was the question that everybody was waiting for. What was she going to do? Turning, she looked at the woman, a sad smile gracing her lovely features. Tears filled up when the blue-haired woman looked away, away from her violet eyes. "Do they disgust you so, Irene?"

            Shame struck her heart as Irene heard the question. She was silent, looking out the window. "…"

            "I'm sorry." She dropped the brush, letting it clatter against the strong sides of her vanity. 

            The older woman winced, not at the sound, but at the sorrowful tone the apology had come in. "It is not your fault … please put on your contacts." Her hands gripped her dress, wishing that she could accept those eyes. Those mysterious eyes, who held so much power and wisdom. 

            With a sigh, Serena slipped the contacts on, stepping into the world of Usagi. It hurt her that the woman could still not accept her for who she was, but understandable. She had put them through so much so long ago. Ken and Irene, the kind couple who had taken her in and cared for her. But she realized today that she still was alone in the world. 

            Irene turned and smiled slightly as she saw the clear, crystal eyes that gazed back. "They suit you much better anyway, Usagi." Maybe all this can be forgotten and they could go back to being a happy family. Maybe.

            Plastering on a fake smile, Serena hid her pain and sorrow at the mention of the name Usagi. No one wanted Serena Thompson. They wanted Tsukino Usagi, the fun loving girl who never did anything wrong. She will be Usagi for a little longer. Just long enough for her to understand what it feels like to be loved by everyone. 

*********

            Michael stood in airport, towering over everybody. His icy gaze wondered over the milling people, searching for four certain people. His eyes darkened as they appeared out of the door, joy and sorrow mirrored in them. Jed came in; his blonde hair messed up, probably not even brushed. Wearing a suit, he looked like a man who had just come from a funeral. Behind him, were two other men. One with long brown hair waving down his broad shoulder…Nephlite. As tall as Michael, he towered over everybody as well. He, too, looked exhausted and worn-out. Next, came a slender man with a blonde hair tied in a loose ponytail. Glasses rested on his feminine features, almost slipping off the tip of the nose of Zachary. His slumped body practically screamed out weary, making Michael wince. Then, a wide smile graced his masculine face as a small girl trailed behind Zachary. Gripping the small man's hand, she skipped and smiled, brightening Michael's mood immediately. 

            _"Mally!"_ Her blue eyes widened in joy as she let go of Zachary's hand and ran over to the tall man. Bending down, he grabbed the girl in a huge hug, tears threatening to come. Letting her go, he looked at her. She seemed to have grown over the week he had been gone. Silver hair framed her petite face as blue eyes shined with delight. _"I miss Mally so much!"_ The three-year old girl smiled widely, reminding Michael so much of Serena. _"Hungry!"_

            _"Well, how about we go get some food?" _

            _"M'tay!"_ With a smile, she wrapped her arms around his neck, laughing as he lifted her up in his arms. 

            _"Hello, to you too."_ Zachary grumbled, crossing his arms. Glaring at his twin brother, he frowned and let out a deep breath. _"Do you have any idea what time plane Jed had us on? It took off three o'clock in the morning!"_

            Michael was about to say something when the girl giggled. _"Uncle Zap funny!"_ Sere had never been able to pronounce Zachary or Zack. It always came out "Zap". 

            _"Yes, you're right. Zap is pretty funny, isn't he?"_ He laughed as his brother looked ready to tackle him. Whenever Sere was around, she seemed to brighten up the mood, erasing any pain. 

            _"Where is she?"_ He turned to Jed, watching as the man glanced around frantically. 

            _"She's not here. She didn't even know that you were coming."_ He sighed softly as the man's face seemed to fall. Hopelessness reflected in his blue eyes, making Michael wish that none of this had ever happened.

            _"I guess I was hoping that you had somehow managed her to …"_ He trailed off, a single tear trailing down his face. 

            _"Uncle Jed cry! Oh, no!"_ The girl jumped out of Michael's arms and into Jed's, trying to comfort him. _"No cry, Uncle Jed. Me here!"_ She planted a sloppy kiss on his cheek and smiled. Usually this would have cheered up the man immediately, but it didn't work. He hugged the girl but his eyes were empty.

 Nephlite, who had been quiet this entire time came up behind the blonde man and placed a hand on his shoulder. _"Don't worry, Jed. With Sere here, I don't think Serena can resist coming back to us. She can't."_

The small girl blinked and looked at the tall man, confusion etched into her innocent eyes. _"Uncle Nep? Sewena? Toy?"_

            _"No, not toy. A beautiful girl that is special to all of us, especially you, little one."_ He tousled her silver hair, smiling at the innocence that radiated from the girl. Serena had to come back. She just had to.

            Michael watched them, frowning. He didn't want the girl knowing who Serena was unless that girl planned on returning. It would be too painful on the girl to know that her mother refused to come to her.

**********

What do you think? If you don't like, just e-mail me and maybe we can work something out. He he. Thank you so much for all the reviews! Really those reviews mean a lot to me. ^__________________^ I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can.

            __


	5. Relation Note

Don't you just hate Author's notes? Well, I do but it must be done. ::sighs:: There has been some questions that have been sent, and I want to clear them up. Don't want my readers getting confused, now do I? I'm just going to tell you people some stuff, not give anything away. So, you won't know what part Sere, Zachary/Zoisite, and Nephlite/Nephrite has yet. 

Relations:  The information you got, I'm going to list so you understand.

1) Jed is Serena's/Usagi's brother. They're siblings. 

2) Malachite/Michael is Zachary's twin brother. Fraternal.

3) Irene and Ken, married couple. Not Serena/ Usagi's parents. 

4) Sere and Serena … ? ::Grins evilly:: Ya going to have to find out.

5) Michael and Serena … hmm … it seems they used to be friends. Were they lovers? 

6) The four guys and Serena … that's the big secret! Can't tell ya!

I love to tell you some more information, but unfortunately I can't. I'll try and make the chapters longer, but then it'll take me longer to post the chapters. See, I've been splitting the chapters in half so you can get some sooner. But if you prefer to have the whole long chapter out at once, then give me time. n______n

If you have any more questions, just e-mail me at GodsMythAngel@netscape.net and I'll send you the information as quickly as I can. I'm sorry about this authors note. 


	6. Nightmares

Another chapter for my story. I apologize for taking so long on taking this chapter out but I had writer's block. _ Enjoy and don't forget to review! 

Disclaimer: u.u;;; …. Must I say this? Well, I'm not going to! p

**********

            **_She could feel the wires and needles sticking in her and tried to struggle against them … to escape. "…no…"_**

**_            "Don't move, Serena. You're just going to make this worse. It'll be over even before you know it." _**

**_            She froze, recognizing the voice. The low, soft bass voice vibrated over her, sending waves through her body. She had been drugged, that much she knew. "…no… let … me … go!" Serena tried to jerk her head, but couldn't find the strength. _**

**_            "No, don't do that. You'll get hurt." Strong gripped her hands, keeping them still. Tears of defeat streamed down her face, running down the cold slab she had been placed on. _**

**********

_"Nooo!" _

Luna glanced worriedly towards the tortured girl, trying to wake her up. Her screams rang throughout the house and all she could do was hope that Irene and Ken did not wake up. "Usagi! Wake up!" Jumping on the girl's stomach she hoped that the impact would wake her up … and it did.

With a huge gasp of fear, Serena woke up and sweat dripped down her face. She looked at the figure that had woken up and she moaned. Luna. 

"Usagi?" Luna's eyes widened, staring into the now purple eyes of the girl. Silver hair streamed down the girl's back, creating an unearthly aura around her. This was not Usagi … it couldn't be! Hissing, the cat bared her teeth and her claws slipped out. "What have you done with Usagi? Who are you?!" 

Serena ignored the cat, gazing at the silver hair that fell over her shoulder. Slowly, she picked up a thick strand and watched as they slid over her fingers like silk. "No … how could this happen? I can't go through this again! I can't!" 

Luna paused and watched the girl, hearing Usagi's voice. "Usagi?"  The girl did not answer, but wrapped her arms around her knees, leaning forward and back. Her head was placed on her knees, hiding the tears that streamed down her face. 

"Luna … what are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay at Lita's." Her voice was thick with emotion, mainly grief. 

"I ju--" 

"Leave. Leave me." She rolled backwards and forwards, trying to calm her nerves and mind. She needed to be away from Luna. 

"Bu--"

            "LEAVE!" The order tore out of her throat, leaving a burning feeling inside of her, but she still refused to glance up. Luna jumped up, startled by the command. Examining the girl, the guardian decided that the others were needed for this. With a sigh, she turned and leapt out of the window, running down the streets. 

            Serena did not hear Luna leave, caught up in her own world. She needed to be comforted, to be held. Her mind took her back to the time when Darien had done that for her, even for a brief moment. Glancing up, she looked towards the clock. 4:00 …

**********

            There was a banging somewhere and Darien shot up out of his bed, instincts taking over. Then, his muscles relaxed, realizing that it was just somebody at the door. Grumbling, he looked over towards his clock and cursed as he saw the numbers 4:25 blinking at him. Grabbing a robe, he wrapped it around himself and walked towards the door. "I'm coming already! Stop banging!" Wondering who it could be at this time of the morning, he opened the door, only to gape in shock. A small silver-haired siren stood in front of him, tears streaming down her face. Soulful violet eyes stared into his blue eyes and before he knew it, the girl hurtled herself into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

            Startled, he took a step back and held the girl away at arms length. "You … you're the girl from the picture …" The picture that Usagi had dropped that fateful night when they had … shared a moment. 

            "Darien …" 

            His eyes widened even further, recognizing the soft, lilting tone. "Meatball head!" Closing the door behind him, he led the girl onto his couch, still not sure if she was Usagi. "Meatball head … what did you do to yourself?" 

            Serena looked down and leaned against the couch, feeling foolish for coming here. "I … I wanted to talk to you. I needed you to hold me again." 

            Darien frowned and placed his hand on chin, tilting her head so her eyes met his. "Usagi … what happened?" It was a soft request, meant to comfort the girl. 

            "Darien … please don't ask me questions right now. I came here because I didn't know what to do. The girl's … they're probably mad at me. I came …" Her voice broke, sobs breaking through. 

            Pain filled his heart as the girl sobbed, though her eyes never left his. Taking a deep breath, he gathered the girl in his arms and cradled her, placing a soft kiss on her temple. This wasn't right, but for now … 

            "Thank you …" The soft whisper floated past her lips as she leaned against her savior and sobbed.

**********

            Four girls and two cats ran down the street and towards the Tsukino residence. Climbing up a tree, they jumped through the window and looked around. 

            "Where is she?" Rei's soft voice floated around the room as her dark brown, almost purple eyes gazed around the room. Luna had called the four girls, hysterical about Usagi and the girl wasn't even here. 

            "I don't know … she's gone!" Luna frantically searched the room, concern etched into her eyes. 

            "Luna, calm down." Artemis walked up to the black cat, trying to relax her. "It won't help if you freak out." 

            "But where could she have gone?" Ami glanced around the room, noticing the thrown nightclothes on the floor. Wherever Usagi had gone, the girl had left in a hurry. 

            "I don't know, but we'll search for her tomorrow morning." Mina sighed, rubbing her temples. This was getting ridiculous. Usagi had distanced herself away from them and didn't even come to school any longer. 

            "I'm really worried about her. I wish she could trust us again." Lita's hurt voice streamed through the dark shadows of the room. 

            "I know." Dejectedly, the girls and cats climbed back out of the window and slowly headed towards their homes, their thoughts on their leader and friend.

**********

            _"This is where you found her?"_ Jed looked through the windows of the arcade, looking for a certain girl. They had talked all day yesterday after getting to the hotel from the airport. They came up with nothing. 

            "Mally… hungry!" She tugged on the man's jacket tail, pouting. It had been boring here for her and all they did was talk about something named **Sewena.**__

            The four men looked strange, dressed in expensive suits and leaning against a glass window. Andrew tilted his head and watched them, confused. Were they going to come in or not? He had recognized one of them, the man that had Usagi acting like a stranger to him. Blue eyes narrowed suspiciously, glaring at the four men. 

            He sighed as the four men came in five minutes later, holding a small silver-haired girl. He glanced towards Usagi's four friends in the back and frowned as the four men headed over towards them.

            Michael's face was placid as he spotted a blonde head with a huge ribbon in it. It had to be Serena, there weren't that many blondes in Japan. Placing a hand on the girl's shoulder, he spun her around without thinking. _"We need to talk Serena."_ He had expected a cold brush-off and a glare. What he did not expect was the high shriek. 

            Mina screamed as something spun her around. Hearing English, she raised an eyebrow and looked up towards the tall man. Jumping back, she screamed again, recognizing him as Kunzite. No, wait … it was the man that had started this trouble with Usagi! He was both of them! Mina could sense the other three girl's gathering behind her as they saw the other three men behind Kunzite/Michael. Jadeite, Nephrite, and Zoisite. 

**********

            Serena yawned as she slowly awoke from the deep recesses of her sleep. No nightmares had bothered her at all. Then, she froze as she realized that she had been sleeping on a warm chest. Letting her gaze travel upward, she saw the sleeping face of Darien. A soft smile crossed her face as she brushed aside a lock of raven hair away from his face. He looked so peaceful and … beautiful. Men who possessed beauty were rare nowadays. Michael had been another man who had possessed a beauty that women envied all over the world. Placing a hand on his chest, Serena smiled at the steady beat of his heart pulsing beneath her palm. He was her savior … her friend. 

            Darien watched as the girl gazed at her hand on his chest. What was so interesting? He had opened his eyes to see a wonderful sight of a gorgeous angel leaning over him. The sunrays letting through the window bounced off of her silver hair, creating a halo like appearance around her. Peace reigned through the small apartment, a peace that seemed to radiate from the girl. "Usagi?"

            Her head shot up and she pulled her hand away from his chest, a blush staining her cheeks. "I … I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I just …" With a sigh, she blew away her hair and stood up, missing the warmth coming from him. A sense of peace that she had not felt in a long time warmed her heart, but right now there were too many emotions running through her. 

**********

::Sighs:: I'm sorry guys. My writer's block won't let me write anymore. I hope this would suffice for the time being. Gomen. 


	7. The Unwraveling of the Past

I was king of disappointed by the lack of response I got for the last chapter. ;__; But don't worry, I'll keep on writing, but if you can, please review. u__u  And I also want to remind you that italics are English and regular font is Jap.

Disclaimer: . … Still ain't saying it. 

**********

Darien watched as Usagi stood near the window, looking out at the city. It had been nearly half an hour since they had woken up and they hadn't said a word. If he remembered from his psychology classes, he wasn't supposed to press her for the information, but let her tell him on her own. The girl had walked away from him, silent. During that time, he had washed and changed into jeans and a t-shirt, making himself more comfortable and he had waited. Waited for thirty minutes and he was starting to think that she would never talk until …

"The city's so beautiful in the morning. I always forced myself to wake up late, to keep with the personality I had created for Tsukino Usagi. How I missed looking at the sunrays peeking through the windows and drowning my room in its beautiful gold aura. Do you understand what I'm saying?" She turned from the window and her poignant, violet eyes burned into his midnight blue eyes. 

To tell the truth, he had never really noticed the beauty of anything, until now. Every morning he had woken up and continued the same routine he had lived for the past two years. With a slow shake of his head, he gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry, I never noticed the beauty of anything. Life was just life."  He had expected her to get annoyed and tell him exactly why he should have noticed the beauty around him, but that was the old Usagi. This silver-haired angel in his room was someone entirely different. Someone who held the kindness and warmth that Usagi emitted, but also contained the grace and air of a royal. Instead of getting irritated, the girl just nodded her head and looked out the window again. 

Standing up, Darien walked towards a desk and opened a small shelf, taking out a photograph. Staring at the picture, his eyes ran over the man who stood next to the silver-haired girl. Ever since that man had come into that arcade, Usagi had disappeared, only to be replaced by this strange being. For some reason, anger shot through him, a deep frown furrowing across his aristocratic features. 

"Is something the matter?" Serena stood up and walked over towards the obviously upset man. Standing a foot away from him, she froze, recognizing the picture in his hand. "Where'd you get that?" 

Darien's head shot up and his dark eyes rested on the trembling form of the girl. "You dropped it …that night on the bridge. I picked it up and thought that you might like it back." His originally dark blue eyes had turned even darker, almost black at the thought of how the girl had felt in his embrace. 

Serena had not noticed any of the emotions passing through Darien's eyes, all she did was look at the photo. A slim hand reached out and she took a slight hold of the photo, tugging gently. When, Darien let go, she brought the picture closer to her and stared at the picture of the baby. "She was only a year old when I left. I had to leave her. I didn't want to…" Tears slipped down her face, leaving trails of grief on her features. 

Darien grabbed her wrist and led her towards the couch, making her sit. Then, dragging up a chair he sat in front of her, figuring that she needed space. "Is she your daughter?" He prodded gently at the girl, wanting to get as much information out of this complex girl. If the little girl was Usagi's child, then she would have been around the age fourteen when she gave birth!

Her answer came out in a small voice, as if she was far away … in her own little world. "My daughter? Yes, she was. She was my world … my little Serenity. I used to walk over to her crib at night and hold her, counting her toes and fingers. It amazed me how such a beautiful and perfect being could come out of me. And her eyes … such beautiful blue eyes." Serena's violet eyes stared into Darien's as she realized something. "Her eyes were so much like yours. So dark and blue … held so many emotions." Her hand reached up to his, brushing away a lock of raven hair.  

Darien held his breath as Usagi stared intently into his orbs as if trying to see something. So, the baby was Usagi's child. The man must be the father and jealousy slammed into him, making him pull away from the girl's caress. Letting out his breath, he leaned forward again. "Usagi, is the man the father?" He could have kicked himself as he watched Usagi wince and look away. 

"Michael? No, he's not the father. He acted as the father, in front of my family and everybody. It was disgrace … a disgrace that I didn't know who the father was. Michael tried to protect me." Ashamed eyes glanced downward, staring at the leather cover on the couch. "They didn't believe me … no one did."  

Darien frowned; a bit startled that she didn't know who the father was. Should he not be startled? Maybe the original Usagi was not as innocent as he had thought. "What didn't they believe? I'll believe you, trust me." He slipped a finger under her chin, bringing her gaze up to his, revealing watery eyes. 

"They didn't believe … didn't believe … that I …" She trailed off, looking away from his penetrating gaze but was forced back as Darien gently but firmly pulled at her face.

"Please, tell me." 

"They didn't believe that I … I was a virgin." She held her breath, watching him as he dropped his hand in shock. 

Was the girl kidding? How does one get pregnant when she was still a virgin? Questions ran through his head, but for some reason he could tell that she truly believed it. Perhaps she had been drugged and raped? 

"You don't believe me." It was statement, not a question. With tears running down her face, she swiftly stood up and ran out of the apartment … ran from losing her insanity.

**********

Michael and the others cursed as they ran down the street chasing four girls. What had happened? He had no idea. One minute he was placing his hand on a shoulder, the next? He had a knee up his groin and was kissing the floor. He could still hear Zachary's laughter … as a matter of fact, the bastard was still laughing! "_Shut up, you idiot. It wasn't that funny!" _

_"Wasn't FUNNY?!"_ He burst into another round of laughter, yet his still managed to run at the same time. _"The great Malachite Michael Silver getting knocked down by a small, blonde girl was the most hilarious sight ever!"  _

He frowned as he heard the others snicker and then look away. When this thing was over he was going to …

_"Uncle Jed? Why we running?"_ Sere was strapped onto Jed's back, holding on for her dear life. _"Why Mally mad? Why yellow lady hurt Mally?"_

_"Well, sweetie? We have no idea. Now please remain quiet and enjoy the ride." _With a small smile, he adjusted the small girl on his back and ran to catch up with his so-called friends. 

Mina groaned as she heard the men behind her. What were they going to do? They obviously had found out their identities. Why else would the general's chase them down the street? "You…you guys! I don't think I can last any longer!" 

Out of breath, the girl's collapsed on the floor, exhausted and afraid. They shouldn't have run like that … it was a stupid thing to do. 

"What the hell did you think you were doing kneeing me?!" The silver-haired man stood over them as soon as he had caught up to them. The other three were behind him, gasping for breath on the ground and trying to calm an excited Sere down.

Sere's eyes widened as her Mally started to scream, something she had never seen him do. Today was a very strange day and it was getting strange by the minute. She watched the yellow lady that Mally was screaming at. Maybe she was his friend? He did have a lot of girl's around his apartment, but all of them were so mean to her! This one seemed nice and pretty!

Mina bit back her fear and slowly stood up, trying to steel her nerves. "Don't think you're going to get anything from us, Kunzite. You're going to have to kill me first." She froze, regretting her words. Of course he wanted to kill her! Someday, she was going to learn to keep her mouth shut. 

"Kunzite?! Who in the hell is Kunzite?! My name is Malachite!" His family jewels were less than a comfort right now and his pride had been taken down by a hundred … he was furious. 

"I just want to congratulate you on taking down my brother like that! You're my heroine from now on!" How Zachary managed to say that sentence between his laughter was beyond Michael. Swiftly turning around, he slapped his brother on the back of the head. 

_"Shut up, Zachary."_ He glared at his brother, wanting very much to kill him at the moment. Meanwhile, Mina and the girls watched confused at what was going on. Jadeite was holding onto a little girl and comforting her like a sweet father … Zoisite and Kunzite were fighting like brothers … Nephlite was … well … he was sitting down and watching the others. 

"Um, excuse me? Will someone tell me what's going on?" Ami was the only one to voice her thoughts. Her natural curiosity was kicking in and she wanted to know who these men were and what the silver-haired man had in connection with Usagi. 

Zachary rubbed the back of his head, snickering. "Well, mademoiselle." He bowed slightly at the waist, keeping a weary eye on his steaming brother. Looking at the blue-haired girl, he was over-joyed that he still remembered some Japanese. For just a moment, he forgot about Serena and focused on the petite girl who had questioned them. "We were just looking for an old friend of ours. I believe she calls herself Tsukino Usagi here. Might you have any information as to where our slippery friend might have gone?" 

Michael groaned as Zachary went into full flirt mode. With a sigh, he stepped back and allowed his brother to handle the negotiations, always the one who had a way with words.

Ami blinked and blushed as the man's stared into her own. Such a dark green color, a hue that she had never seen before. Then, what the man had asked for hit her. He was looking for Usagi. Narrowing her eyes, she raised her chin, challenging the man. "No, we don't know of any Tsukino Usagi. What I'd like to know is why you chased us over a mile?" 

He blinked, wondering what the woman was getting at. "Well, I just went after my brother. He obviously has some …issues with your blonde-haired friend over here. Would you care to explain why she attacked him like that?"

"We thought you four were somebody else. As a matter of fact, you look exactly like them. So, why don't we drop the charade and get this over with?" Ami swallowed, having challenged the man to a battle. It was now or never. 

Zachary tilted his head, confused. What in heaven's name was the girl talking about. "I'm afraid I do not understand, Miss. What charade are you talking about and what are we getting over with?" 

"Listen, you nega-creep! We don't have time for your games, so get ready to fight!" Rei stood next to Ami, glaring at the man. This was getting on her nerves. It had been three days since Usagi had changed … and not for the better either. The scouts' nerves were taught and stressed. This was something they did not need … or maybe it was. A fight would do good to help them take out their frustration. 

"Ah, will you lower your voice please? You're scaring my niece." Jed stood up, holding onto Sere. His blue eyes gazed at the raven-haired beauty, but he hid his attraction … his mind only on Serena and Sere. 

Lita and Nephlite were the only ones who hadn't said anything. They were just watching with curiosity and weariness, prepared to help if need be.

Sere's wide eyes took in the four women in front of her and she smiled, jumping out of her uncle's arms. Running up to them, she tilted her head and clapped her hands. "All you pwetty!" 

The four girls blushed and smiled at the beautiful child. "Well, you're very pretty yourself, kid." Lita smiled and patted the girl on the head. 

Sighing, Michael realized that they were getting nowhere. "Obviously, we had some kind of misunderstanding here. We apologize for all the trouble we had caused." With his head bowed, he walked away, tired.

Mina watched him with vigilant orbs, taking in his form. "Wait. What do you know about Usagi?" She bit her lip nervously, perhaps it was the wrong thing to do, but for some reason, she trusted him. 

Michael turned and smiled slightly, happy to be finally getting somewhere on this search. He was determined to find Serena and clear everything away … maybe … maybe then, he would finally get the peace of mind he had prayed for since she had disappeared. 

**********

Serena ran into the house, locking the door behind her. Leaning against the door, she slid down the frame, tears slipping down her face. Every time she trusted someone … they ended up hurting her. 

"Usagi? Is that you?" Ken came walking in from the living room and towards the hallway. He blinked as he saw the silver hair spilling over the girl's shoulder. His brown eyes became cold and stone-like. "Get out." 

Looking up, Serena moaned as she Ken standing in front of her, looking at her silver hair. "Ken…please…"

"Get out! I told you I would shelter you as long as you refused to go back looking like that … that thing you were!" Fury and fear raged in his eyes as he grabbed the girl and threw her out the door, locking it behind him. 

"No! Let me in!" She banged her fists against the door, desperate to be a part of that family. "Please! Ken! Irene!" Looking towards the window of the kitchen, Serena saw the silhouette of Irene crying and watching her bang against the door. It was over … her life as Tsukino Usagi … as the beloved daughter of Ken and Irene Tsukino was over. Slowly standing up, she bowed her head and walked, not knowing what to do. 

Luna ran after the girl, having witnessed the whole thing. "Usagi! Wait!" The girl stopped and waited for the cat, lifting the feline in her arms when she had reached Serena. "What happened? Why did your parents …?' She trailed off as she saw the grief in the girl's eyes and all the cat could do was rub her head against the girl's, trying to tell her that everything was going to be okay.

**********

Okay, all I'm asking is for like five more reviews than what I have right now. Please?!! O.O 

::Brings out Sere and places her on stage:: 

Say it Sere! Say it!

Sere:: Pwease read 'n rebiew for ugly lady! ::Blinks and smiles::

.;;;; … 

You can go now, Sere. ::Sere leaves the stage, skipping:: Ehh … listen to Sere … except for the whole ugly thing. u_u … That girl's a hazard to my self-esteem.


	8. Lies and Deceit

Hiya! n____n Thank you for all the reviews. And I know that I'm dragging out the story, but that's my style of writing, so bear with me please? ^_^ And without further ado …

Disclaimer: We've been over this and I refuse to say it again.

**********

            Darien ran down the streets, frantically searching for Usagi … or whoever she was. He still didn't understand how the girl could have gotten pregnant while still being a virgin, but for some reason he believed her. He had seen the truth and vulnerability shining in her lilac eyes, trusting him … and he had betrayed that trust. Swearing on his own stupidity, he picked up speed, somehow being able to sense where the girl was. 

**********

            Mina sat rigid in the affluent hotel room, eyes glancing from her friends and towards the strange men they had followed. The little girl had fallen asleep on the way and Mina couldn't help but feel her heartstrings being pulled by the innocent child … just like Usagi had done. The girls had sat down on a large semi-circle leather chair and the men were either sitting on pulled up chairs or leaning against the wall. The one with the long, silver hair was one of the one's leaning up against the wall, arms crossed, giving him a commanding look. They had been sitting for five minutes without saying a word, giving the other party a chance to explain. With a soft sigh, she clasped her hands together and leaned forward, mustering up her bravery. "Well, as interesting as this silence is … I think we came to discuss something." With that the tension in the room lifted a tiny bit … just a tiny bit.

            "Yes, we did. We came to discuss a friend of ours, Serena Thompson. And from what we've seen, you know her as Tsukino Usagi." His ice blue eyes burned into Mina's, trying to intimidate the girl. He was going to get the information doing whatever he can. The girl reminded him too much of Serena … it un-nerved him, especially since the girl had gone and dyed her hair gold and gotten blue contacts. The girls could have passed off as twins, including the innocence and exuberance that radiated from them. He blinked at the challenge that sparked in the wide, blue eyes, catching him off-guard. 

            Mina burned inside with anger, interpreting the threat that flashed across his cold eyes. Well, she was Sailor Venus and she wasn't going to take that from a mere mortal … no matter how much he looked like her most powerful foe. "Who's going to start? I think you should since you obviously know more about what's going on then we do." 

            Lita watched the scene with interest, recognizing the leader skills in her blonde friend. She hadn't said a word and didn't trust these men yet. They looked too much like the generals … it made her uneasy. Leaning against the soft material of the couch, her emerald eyes swept over the men, taking in their physical size. The one that Mina had …ahem… kicked, looked incredibly strong, but seemed to lack in speed and agility. He was obviously the leader of the group, although they might not acknowledge that fact. The blonde one who had taken care of the child was broad-shouldered and built-up. One look in his eyes and anyone can know that he was sly and cunning. Another blonde, this one whose hair was way past his shoulders held a feminine air around him, yet underneath the clothes, he was probably all muscle. Judging by the slim figure and slightly short stature, the man seemed to be agile and quick. His eyes also held the intelligence that shone in Ami's eyes, making Lita wonder if that was why the man seemed so interested in her shy friend. The last one, leaning up against the wall was as tall as the leader, but not as wide. His reddish-brown hair was waist-long and loose. He was probably a powerful fighter, but there was something around him that told her that he was something more than just a fighter in their group. His brown eyes seemed to hold a wisdom that was beyond his years and Lita was interested as how much the man knew about them. 

            Jed stood up from his position on a chair and cleared his throat. "I think we should begin by introducing ourselves. I'm Jed Thompson. The tall, silver-haired man is Malachite Michael Silver. The one with the long ponytail is Malachite's twin brother, Zachary Silver. And last, but not least, the brooding brunette over there is Nephlite. How about you girls introduce yourselves now?" 

            Mina sighed and pointed to each girl. "My name is Mina Aino. Over there is Ami Anderson. The black-haired girl is Rei Hino and the tall, Amazon looking one is Lita Kino. The bubbly blo …" She trailed off, realizing the Usagi wasn't there with them. Every time they had introduced themselves, she had always been there with them. With a sigh, she leaned against the couch and covered her eyes with a hand. "I'm sorry, I believe you already know the non-existent bubbly blonde."  

            "Pardon me, but during the introductions … I noticed you have the same last name as Usagi … er … Serena, Jed." Ami tilted her curiously, wanting to rest the suspicions that nagged at her mind. Maybe they just have the same name, she knew that many people shared the same name and were not related … and Thompson was not an unusual name. 

            Jed smiled sadly and sat down, running a large hand through his hair. "Yes. You see, Serena or Usagi, is my little sister. Well, half-sister really. We shared the same father, but different mothers. An affair my father had with a lovely woman … and Serena was punished for the crime that my father committed."  

            The four girls leaned forward, awaiting to hear the rest of their leader's history. Meanwhile, while listening to the story, Rei scanned each man for any negative energy, but couldn't find any. Hidden beneath their aura, she sensed formidable power, but they didn't seem to be aware of it. She also sensed a connection with Jed, but she shook it off as a passing attraction.

            Jed titled his head, wondering exactly how much he should reveal to the girls. Shrugging slightly, he assumed that Michael would stop him if he went too far. " Anyway, as we grew … Serena became one of the most beautiful girls in England. No woman could match her silvery hair and her violet eyes held so much emotion … so much wisdom. My father watched her grow into the woman that he had a passing affair with, and was pleased." Disgust entered his voice as he spoke about his father, remembering all those times the man had hurt his sister. "With her beauty, she was sought after by many men. Even at such a young age. It is an old practice, but my father didn't care. As soon as my sister would reach the age, he was going to promise her to a son of a powerful company, making his own company even more powerful than it was. Innocent Serena didn't know any of this. But something was strange about her … some things that we never understood. Whenever she was around, strange things would happen. Then, she came one day … announcing something that caught everybody off guard." Jed's sapphire eyes slid over to Michael's giving the man the cue to continue with the story. He had left out a great detail … he couldn't tell the girls everything about the girl … he couldn't tell them the most important detail.

            Michael nodded and looked out the window, getting lost in his past. "She came to me before she told anyone. Tears were streaming down her face and I thought the worst. Serena and I have been close since she was but a newborn. She told me that she was pregnant … that she didn't know who the father was. She was hysterical! Babbling on about being a virgin … so, I did what I thought was best. Protect her. I told her to tell the family that I was the father … after Mr. Thompson, Serena's father, already thought that there was something more than friendship between us. I had hoped that someday … but now …" He stopped, taking a deep breath. Clearing his throat, he continued once more. "Anyway, we told the family that I had gotten her pregnant. They were outraged that I had gotten the thirteen year old pregnant. Jed here was more than outraged … he was about ready to kill me. Serena was fourteen when she gave birth to the child … and I was not permitted to see her again. My reputation was tainted … but I didn't care. No one could know that Serena had no idea who the father was. It would ruin her."

He stopped, finished with his part of the story. Of course there was more … but just like Jed … he had no idea how much they could trust the girls.

            "My brother, of course, was allowed to see the baby. The fact that Mr. Thompson tried to keep the two apart did not work. They would sneak out and meet, watching the baby together. Jed and Malachite didn't talk for two months … and finally Serena couldn't handle the animosity. She told Jed the truth." Zachary looked down, slightly remembering the fear that had shone in her eyes as she told her older brother that she didn't know who the father was. "I became sort of like her doctor I suppose … and her study friend. We were the only ones who could actually have intellectual conversation." A soft smile crossed his face as he remembered the days when they would talk and no one else would understand what they were discussing. "She became like a sister to me …" He broke off, not knowing what else to say. What else could they say without telling everything?

            Nephlite lifted his head and decided to help. "I was the one that Serena had been promised to. My father owns one of the most powerful companies ever. I was against the whole idea and so was she. Actually, the first time I met her … she kicked me in the shin and told me that she would rather marry a pig. I grew to care for her as a little sister, so you know the problems that arose when the engagement party came closer to hand. Anyway, I believed that the baby was Malachite's and I thought that father wouldn't allow me to marry her … but he was just as greedy as Mr. Thompson. He was going to force our marriage. Not wanting to marry without love … she ran away, leaving the child in Malachite's care." There … he had made up the reason why she ran away. It was far beyond a simple forced marriage. Much more. They had betrayed her beyond anything and they had paid for it. 

            Rei lifted her head slightly and narrowed her eyes. "You're lying. You didn't tell us the whole truth." She had seen their auras waver through their stories at some points, proving that they were hiding information and lying. She gazed into Nephlite's eyes and saw that he was surprised at her accusation.

            Nephlite blinked, wondering how the girl could know so easily that they were lying. "I do not understand." 

            "She said that you were lying, you bonehead. And we believe her. She's never let us down before." Lita finally spoke, cracking her knuckles. They had lied and she was ready to get into action.

            "She's right. We did lie and we hide information." Malachite stood up and walked over to the window, ignoring the venomous looks the Amazon threw at him. "But the information we withheld can only be told by Serena's permission … and we don't think that you want to know the real reason why she ran away. You'd want to kill us all of."

**********

Cliffhanger! Sorry, I ended this chapter this way … but it gives you some insight as to what went on in her past. The really juicy parts are starting appear as Darien finds Serena and she meets up with the rest. Now I got to go to sleep!!! I'll post on Tuesday! Ja! Oh and review!! I need at least 105 reviews to write. I have 99 right now. n______n Blackmail … ain't it grand?


	9. Reunion

I think this is my favorite chapter. Dun know why … but I had fun writing this one. But from my past experiences … people don't usually like the chapters I do. o___O;; … Which I think is quite strange. I mean I'm the writer and …. Ah, forget it. Enjoy!

**********

            Darien ran down the streets, ignoring the dark that was starting to settle around the streets. He was in the park now, almost near the lake. Without thinking, he just ran … wanting to find Usagi. Where had this obsession with the girl come? With a slight growl of annoyance at his confusion, he stopped and sighed. It was fruitless. How was he supposed to find her … all he was doing was following a gut feeling. He turned; ready to go home, when he heard a slight rattle and a sigh. With an eyebrow raised he headed under the bridge and held his breath as he saw her. There she was, standing under the bridge, arms wrapped around herself. The blowing wind was making her silver hair swirl around her, creating them to look like wings. Next to the girl's feet sat a black cat. Luna. He smiled slightly at how the creature was so loyal to its mistress. 

            "I know you're there, Darien." Her soft voice echoed down through the empty area, ringing in his ears. Turning, the girl gazed at the man … fighting against the tears that threatened to flow. He was disheveled and exhausted from what Serena could see.

            "Usa-- "

            "Serena. My name is Serena." She broke him off before he could even finish saying her old name. "Tsukino Usagi is no more."  Her voice was no louder than a whisper … but it held more emotion than a tone of normal sound would have ever made. "Was there something you wanted of me, Darien?" 

            Darien swallowed nervously, not knowing what to say really. "I … uh … I just wanted to apologize. I promised that I would believe you, but I made it seem otherwise. I do believe you Usa … Serena. Umm … how'd you know that I was here?" He had been silent the entire time, using his skills as Tuxedo Mask.

            She turned back to looking at the small river in front of her. "You believe me? Do you really believe me?" She fought against the hope that rose in her chest, almost making it hard to breath. What if he was just lying? It wouldn't be the first time that someone had done that to her. 

            "Yes, I do." He took a step forward towards the girl but regretted it as the cat turned and hissed at him, baring its claws and teeth. Taking two steps back, he stood, wondering why the cat was acting so strangely. 

            "How do I know that you're not lying?!" She whirled around, fear and anger reflecting off in her violet eyes. She refused to be hurt once more. She watched as he took another step back, stunned by her outburst. Serena looked into her sapphire eyes, seeing his many emotions. The blood drained from her face as she saw him in the shadows, only seeing his outline. With his height and slim features … he looked like Nephlite. Only his eyes were glinted off of the dim light provided by the street lamps. If it hadn't been for that … she would have thought that it was Nephlite. 

            "Serena are you okay?" He hurried to her side, ignoring the threatening cat. She looked like she was about to faint. As soon as he reached her, she fell into his arms sliding down to the earth. Grabbing onto the bottom of his coat, she covered her mouth her other hand. The terror that had struck through her was unbearable. Darien bent down to eye-level, grasping her shoulder. "Serena! What's wrong?"

            All she did was shake her head. At the thought of Nephlite … she had invoked her powers and they showed her that all four men were here … along with Serenity. Tears slipped past her eyelids, trailing down her cheeks. What else had she expected? That Michael would just let everything go and let her live her normal life? Of course he would bring everyone … including her one weakness, her daughter. 

            Luna jumped onto the girl's lap and pushed her forehead against the terrified child, trying to get her attention. "They're all here." The words choked out of the stunned girl, forced threw a closed throat. "Serenity!" She screamed, her cry echoing across the silent night. With a burst of silver light, the sky lit up looking as if it was morning. As the light died down, no one stood near the bridge … they had disappeared.

**********

            "What do you mean we'd want to kill you all off?!" Lita stood up, her protectiveness towards her leader reared, preparing her to attack the men. 

            "Sit down, Lita." Nephlite stood up and narrowed his eyes towards the mighty girl. He could have sworn that there was lightning surrounding her, sparking all around her. "We have told our story to the best of our ability. Now it is your turn. Explain how you know Serena." 

            Mina grabbed the tall brunette by the shoulder, while Ami tried to calm down an equally furious Rei. After forcing the two girls on the couch, Mina lifted her head. "You better explain to us what you meant before, Mr. Silver, but it is only fair that we explain how we know Usagi … I mean Serena." The four men sat down quickly, wanting to know as much information about the girl as possible. 

            Ami stood up and cleared her throat. "I'm afraid our story is not as dramatic as yours, sirs. Our story is just meeting a generous, jovial girl who offered her friendship to anyone and anything. Each of us was … an outsider as you might say. I was the snobby genius and the first one to meet Serena. Rei was the estranged Temple priestess who had special powers. They believed that she was some kind of evil witch and all stayed away from her … all except for Serena. She was the next one to join our group. Lita came next. Everybody stayed away from her because she was known to be a bully, some girl who took steroids. Serena didn't care. Mina was the last one to come. She was the strange British girl who looked a lot like the heroine Sailor V. Everybody thought that she was a cheap imitation and had surgery done on her. Serena thought that all of us were special in our own way. She always raised our spirits and showed kindness that no one can find these days."

            "And if we find out that you had hurt her, all four of us will make sure you die a painfully slow death." Rei's threat hung in the air. "And believe me. You want to listen to our threats." 

            Mina sighed, and then frowned as something occurred to her. "Her baby … the little girl. Is she…?" She trailed off staring at the men with wide eyes. The other girls held their breath, waiting for one of the men to confirm their suspicions. 

            "Yes, Serenity … or Sere as we call her is Serena's daughter. The one that she left two years ago." As if by magic the little girl appeared from her bedroom, rubbing her eyes. She was dressed in one of Michael's t-shirts, the huge clothing swallowing her tiny body up. 

            "Me hungry." 

Michael smiled softly and went to pick up the girl, but Mina beat him. The blonde-haired girl bent picked up the drowsy child and smiled brightly. "You're just like your mommy, little one. Always hungry!" 

The little girl blinked and yawned, trusting the strange woman. Leaning against the stranger, a large grin appeared on her face, reminding Mina so much of her friend. "Pwetty lady play!" Then, she tilted her head as a strange word the woman said came to her. "Mommy? What's mommy? Food?" 

Mina's heart dropped, knocking out her breath. The child didn't know about her mother. Taking a deep, shuddering breath she swiveled around towards the four men. "She doesn't know?!" It came out as a hiss that brushed against the little girl's silver hair. 

"How could we tell her? She's only three. She doesn't even know what a father is. The closest she gets to having a father is Michael over here." Zachary shrugged and smiled sadly. "We're her only family." 

"He's right, Mina. It wouldn't have made a difference. She's too young to know." Ami frowned at the notion of the child not knowing her mother, but it made sense not to tell her. Cursing her logical side, she walked over to Mina and took the girl from the trembling woman.

Sere didn't know what was happening. All she knew was the yellow pretty lady seemed mad and scared. Turning to the other pretty woman holding her, she smiled and turned back to the yellow one. "Mally give me hug when me scared! Mally give you hug!" There the problem was solved. Leaning against the blue lady, she looked over to Mally and waited. "Mally hug yellow lady!" 

Michael stood there, a bit stunned. The innocence of a child, what bliss that must be. With a gentle smile, he shook his head. "No, I don't think the yellow lady would want my hug." 

"But she scared." Her eyes were wide with innocence and confusion. Why didn't Mally want to make the lady happy? It always made her happy when he hugged her. Tears filled up in her blue eyes, thinking she had done something wrong. Was it wrong to ask Mally to hug the yellow lady?

Mina was ready to run if the big man even made a step towards her. She did not want a stranger hugging her, let alone someone as large as he was. 

The others watched with interest, letting the mood shift to a lighter mood for just a little while. Amusement made the corners of Zachary's lip to twitch, while Nephlite just smiled at the warm picture. Jadeite just watched, as Michael seemed torn between easing the child's discomfort and preventing himself from further embarrassment.  

Michael took a deep breath and smiled for the little one's benefit. Taking large strides across the room, he reached her before she could run. Wrapping his arms around the slim girl, he gave her a tight hug and let go quickly, ignoring the squeak that arose from the woman in his arms. 

Mina had no idea what happened. One minute she was preparing to run … the next? A muscular chest blocked her vision and arms had somehow wrapped themselves around her. An involuntary squeak arose from her as the man tightened his hold on her and let go. Fighting the heat the threatened to rise, she straightened her hair and stepped back from the man. She swore if he got near her again she was going to scream bloody murder and hang him with her chain. 

He leaned over again near her ear. "Act happy." It was an order, not a request.

Mina was about to protest when she realized that he might hug her again if she didn't. Dredging up all her acting abilities, she forced a bright smile and tilted her head. "Thank you. Malachite." Her words were like bullets, uncomfortable at the short distance between the two.

Sere smiled and clapped her hands. She turned towards the blue haired lady holding her and tilted her head. Reaching up, she pulled at the short navy tresses slightly. "Blue hair. Me have silver hair. Like Mally!" 

Ami smiled a bit, biting back a yelp of pain. She opened her mouth to say something, when the child started to glow silver. Sere didn't seem to notice, she just kept playing with Ami's hair. Looking around, the entire room filled up with a silver glow that blinded everyone. Cries of confusion and mayhem filled the room, then it stopped and a slight thump could be heard coming from the center of the large living room. With a quick flash, the light disappeared and once more everyone could see. 

Sere was lying on the ground, unconscious or asleep. "Sere!" Ami quickly bent down and checked for a pulse, while her mind tried to explain what had just happened. The men stood up, their eyes filled with horror and an unknown emotion. 

"No … Sere can't have the power too." Michael quickly walked up to the child, followed by the three other men. Pushing aside the petite genius, he picked up the small child and turned around, only to have his gaze land on a sight that all of the men had wanted to see since arriving in Tokyo. Serena.

Serena blinked and looked around, holding her breath as she saw the men. Her gaze landed on the child and her grip on Darien's jacket grew tighter. She was sitting on the same position as she had been in the park, Luna sitting on her lap and her crouching in front of Darien. Except now … they were in a Hotel room filled with people that have affected her to life to the negative and positive.

**********

Dun dun Dun!!!!!! Sorry that I posted this so late, but we had a dinner party and crap. u___u  I would write more, except I'm tired and I got to go to school. . Well, read and review! 


	10. Silver Power Of Emotions

Yay! O.O … Thank you for the reviews! n_n And the thing with Irene and Ken? You'll find that out in later chapters. That's another big secret between those three.

**********

            Serena stood slowly, keeping her gaze on the people in the room. She could feel Darien behind him, looking around in confusion. Luna was standing near her feet, not knowing what to make of this situation. How did they arrive here? 

            Without a word, she turned and tried to run. A few feet away from the door, strong arms grabbed her waist and she screamed out in fear. This had happened to her before. Struggling, she was devoid of all emotion but fear ignited by the sudden grab.

            "Serena! Stop!" Darien kept his grip on her, trying to prevent himself from getting hit. He had absolutely no idea why, but it seemed that the more she ran the more trouble seemed to come to her. "It's me. Calm down." 

            "Let me go! Let me go …" Tears trailed down her faces as she grew lax, and leaned against the man. His words had floated over her like a balm, calming her down. Irrational thoughts slipped away as her sanity returned. "Darien … please let me go. I can't stay here." 

            "No, Serena. You can't run anymore. You have to face your past." Turning her around, he forced her to face the people in the room, including the men. 

The girls in the room ran up to her and tried to comfort her. All she did was smack their hands away and glare at them. "How could you? I thought you guys cared for me …" Betrayal struck through her heart as she backed away from them. "…traitors…" 

"Us-- … Serena. You don't have to run anymore. They told us what happened and Nephlite's dad and your dad isn't going to force you to marry, probably. You don't have to hide anymore." Mina grinned slightly, thinking that she had told the girl the right thing.

"IS THAT WHAT THEY TOLD YOU?! THAT WAS REASON I RAN AWAY?! WHY WOULD YOU ASK THEM ANYWAY?!  THIS WAS SOMETHING I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO FIND OUT!" Fury burned in her lilac eyes as a silver light surrounded her. "If you had given me time I would have told you! You believed them, did you? Well, how about I show you what really happened?!" 

"_No! Serena, don't! Think about Serenity!" _Jed's cry echoed through the room as he ran across the room and grabbed the girl by the shoulders. 

The silver light around her burst brighter and the blow threw Jed back a few feet. "_Stay away from me, Jed. I swear I'll kill you the next time you come near me._" Then, the silver light engulfed the room, swallowing everyone … taking them into Serena's hidden memories.

**********

**"Serena Thomson, where in heavens are you, child?!"**

**She giggled as she heard the nurse calling her name. Today was her thirteenth birthday and she wasn't about to spend it on getting ready for a boring party. As soon as the woman passed by, she jumped up from behind the bushes and ran into the house, only to crash into something hard.**

**"Nice to bump into you, Michael." She groaned and ripped her flattened nose away from his chest.**

**"Well little one, I see you're running from Mrs. Dickinson again. That woman is fifty-three years old, do you think she can keep up with a little imp like you?" Sixteen-year-old Michael glanced down and smiled at the girl.  **

**"Oh, don't be a bore, Michael. All she wants me to do is wear skirts and act like a snob. _Oh, you're a Thomson, you have to uphold the honor!_" Serena wrinkled her nose in disgust and sighed. **

**Michael laughed at the perfect imitation of the slightly snooty woman. "Nonetheless, you love her."**

**"Unfortunately. Are you here visiting Jed?" She blinked curiously and tilted her head. **

**His smile disappeared at the question, turning his handsome features into a cold frown. "Actually, no. You're father called me here."**

**"…Oh…what did he want?" She didn't hate her father she just dis-liked him strongly. Being the spawn of a night of careless passion, everybody looked down her, including her father. **

**He frowned and dragged her over to a chair, placing her on it. Then, he bent down on his knees and grasped her hands. "Serena …" He stared into her violet eyes, trying to think of a way to tell her. **

**"Michael … what is it? Is Zachary sick? Can I help with anything?" She bent forward and tugged at his hand, trying to get his attention.**

**"No, that idiot's healthy as a horse. What I'm trying to tell you is that … your father has decided it's time you meet Nephlite Star." He held his breath and his heart almost broke as her tiny hands slipped away from his. "He … he wanted me to talk to you about this."**

**Bitterness echoed in her tone as she spoke, sparks shooting in her soulful eyes. "He wanted you to tell me that this was the best for the family and I should be grateful that he had chosen a wonderful husband for me.  After all, he did take me in when my own mother didn't want me. I know why he asked you to talk to me. You're the one with the most influence in my life. Well, screw all that! I'm not marrying any pompous, spoiled brat!" **

**He placed his hands on her shoulder, forcing her to look at him. "No, your father wanted me to talk to you because I'm close friends with Nephlite. He wanted me to tell you that Nephlite wasn't a bad guy … and he isn't. But what I'm going to tell you is … follow your heart Serena. Marry for love, 'kay? Don't listen to that overbearing father of yours. Meet Nephlite tonight. Maybe you might actually like him." He stood up, about to leave the girl to think.**

**"Will you and Zachary be there at the dance?" **

**"Of course, little one." With a sad smile, he slipped out of the house and headed home, trying not to think about his Serena married to another man. **

**************

**"Serena, this is Nephlite Star and his father, David Star. This is my lovely daughter, Serena." Her father beamed as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. **

**Serena winced at the sudden show of affection and wanted to rip away from his touch. Instead, she forced a smiled and curtseyed. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Her voice was low and trembling, refusing to look up at the two tall men. **

**"Ahh, Diamond, you are the luckiest man alive to have a strong son and such a beautiful daughter. My dear …" David Star took Serena's hand a placed a soft kiss on the back of it, disgust crossing the girl's face. "If I were but twenty years younger, I would ask for your hand in marriage." His brown eyes swept over Serena's form, admiring her young body. Mature for her age, her body had filled out quite nicely and was still filling out. She was wearing a long, slim fitting mid-night blue dress with silver designs in them. Her hair was loose and hung around her like a silver cape and whenever she moved the light glinted off of the silver, creating a un-earthly aura around her. **

**Pulling her hand away from the man's tight grip, she smiled and bowed her head. "Thank you." The older man nodded and dragged her father away from her, leaving her alone with Nephlite. She looked up and frowned at the sixteen-year-old boy, seeing that he had the same brown eyes as his father, but there was a kindness that radiated from them. **

**"It is a pleasure to meet you finally, Serena." He moved slightly and leaned against a wall, crossing his arms. **

**She growled and moved up to him, standing but a foot away from him. "Listen, if you think I'm going to marry you then you're out of your mind. I'd rather marry a pig." With that she lifted a tiny foot and lashed out, catching him in the knee. She watched as his face contorted in pain, but he remained silent.**

**Nephlite held back the urge to cry out and hold onto his knee. With a tight smile, he tilted his head, ignoring the throbbing in his knee. "I understand. It is not my idea too, but unfortunately … our fathers seem set on it." **

**"I know …" **

*************

Everybody except for Serena cried out as they felt all of the feelings that Serena through in a rush. It coursed through their hearts and squeezed making it hard to breath. Serena was floating in the middle of the room now, hair floating all around her. Tears trailed down her face as she recalled her memories. Then, she heard a small voice cry out in pain. Serenity's voice. 

"Mally! It hurt! Stop!" 

Serena groaned and tried to stop the onslaught of the next memory, knowing that it would cause more pain, but the power was too great. Even now she had no control over it. 

*************

**"Serena!" Her drunken father stormed into her room, light blue eyes ablaze with fury. With a gasp of fear, she shot out of her bed and ran towards the window, ready to jump out to safety but she felt him grab her and pull her back. **

**Throwing her on the bed, he smacked her on her right cheek, making her head snap back. Tears fell down from her cheek as she tried to run. Jed. Where was Jed? She needed her brother! …He was away. He had gone away on a school trip! Panic ran through her as she clawed at the sheets of her bed and tried to gain her balance back. **

**Her body was lifted and thrown against the wall, a sickening crack heard as her wrist landed in a strange position. Her scream erupted, but was cut off as a large hand covered it. "You ungrateful brat! You refuse to marry Nephlite?! You have no choice! I have no use for you but to give you away! Your brother isn't here to save you. You are going to marry Nephlite Star and make me richer, got that?!" The smell of alcohol stung her nose as her father hissed the warning out. **

**She nodded to the best of her advantage, but it was not enough. His fist slammed into her stomach knocking the wind out of her. Her muffled cries were no use to her and she grew relaxed … accepting the pain as life. **

*************

"Stop! Stop!!" Serenity's cry was heard over the other as her shrill scream echoed through Serena's conscience. Oh, and Serena did try. She never wanted to cause her daughter more pain. With one last burst of power, the silver radiance died away, leaving a roomful of shocked people and two agonized silver-haired girls.  

Serena fell to the floor, as bruises appeared on her body her wrist burning with pain. Everybody was lying on the ground, gasping for breath and trying to ease the pain away. Serenity was on the floor, curled into a little ball, rocking back and forth, crying. 

"…Serenity…" She was lying on the ground, her purple eyes gazing at the pained child. Slowly getting up, she crawled over to the child and took her into her arms. Ignoring the hot shot of pain in wrist, Serena stroked her daughter's soft hair. "…Serenity…" All she could do was repeat the child's name, emotions from the memory and emotions from meeting her daughter again clogging her throat. 

            Jed stood, trembling. He had never known. Never. "Why … why didn't you ever tell me?!" His demand rang out through the room in Japanese. Oh, dear god … why had she never told him?

            She turned her head, holding the shocked girl. "You couldn't have done anything. Besides, you know as well as I do that that was not the reason why I left. It doesn't make a difference. Father always made it so that I was never bruised on my face and my powers … they healed me fast enough. But … of course you know everything about my powers." She said her words as if memorized from a play. She was rocking her daughter rocking her daughter back and forth, eyes looking at nothing.  

            "Serena … I … ne--"

            "Of course, you never knew, Michael. How could you have known? But as I said … what does it matter?" She didn't care about what her father had done to her, all she cared about was holding onto her child. She could feel the child whispering something, but she couldn't make it out. "_What is it, sweetie_?"

            "_Mally… Uncle Jed … Zap … Nep … want them_." The girl struggled against Serena's grip and ripped away, running to the nearest person, which just happened to be Zachary. The feminine man opened his arms and held the child, breaking Serena's heart. 

            "You stole her from me. All four of you!" Her soft whisper felt like thunder raging trough the room. The effects of the outburst of power were ebbing away, giving everybody a chance to return to normal, all except for Serena. "You tortured me for three months and then you took her from me!"

            Darien, Luna, and the four girls watched in horror as Serena and the men revealed the hidden past. There was more? They had tortured Serena? How? 

            "Serena … we never meant to …" Zachary trailed off as he realized he had no idea what to say. As his gaze landed on the woman's form, he recognized the first stages of shock. "We're sorry, Serena." He bowed his head, hiding his face on Sere's head. There was so much to explain … so much to apologize for. 

            "What do you mean they tortured you, Serena?" Darien's tenor voice floated through the room, soothing Serena's heart. 

            "I … I'll tell you later." She looked down and stood up now that the pain had gone numb. "I should have known … I should have known the instant my hair turned silver. No one can ever escape their past." Her grief-stricken moan rang in their ears. 

            "Serena … and Serena's friends." Nephlite stood up and closed his eyes. "We must discuss what happened to Serena, or else none of us will have peace in our life-times. Please, come back tomorrow. We can discuss everything then. Please promise us that." 

            "Will anyone explain to us what Serena just did? What was that silver light? And when did Serena turn her hair back into silver?" Rei, still in a state of shock, listed her questions, not giving anybody a chance to answer.

            Jed slowly stood up and walked over to Zachary, wanting to hold his niece. As he held the child, he refused to look into Serena's eyes, knowing that pain that would be reflected in there, among the betrayal and anger. "We will explain everything when you guys come. Or just Serena can come. It does not matter as long as my sister comes." 

            "I'll come." Her cold voice echoed in the room and Jed turned to see her violet eyes empty of emotions. She was trembling, but that was all she did. "I'm not going to allow you to have Serenity any longer. She is MY daughter. I will have her back." With that, she walked painfully slowly over to the door, ignoring the stares she received from everyone. Warm hands wrapped around her waist and guided her towards the door. "Darien … can I stay at your apartment. Irene and Ken … they…"

            He didn't ask any questions, having all ready to many questions to ask. He nodded his head and steered her out the door with Luna following behind. The girls stood, stunned by all that had happened. Wordlessly, they left the room and headed towards their home, leaving the men to contemplate what was going to happen tomorrow. 

**********

            "Generals, approach." The four generals approached before Beryl, wondering what she wanted. They kneeled on one knee and awaited their instructions. "A sudden burst of power appeared in Tokyo. It disappeared before I could pinpoint it exactly, but it was located somewhere in the northern part of the city. What I'm interested in is that it was remarkably similar to the Crystal's energy signature. I want you to keep your eye on that part of the city. Forget about the crystals and scouts for now, concentrate on this. If we get a lead, we might not need the rainbow crystals."

            "Yes, your majesty." With a swirl of energy all five men disappeared, leaving a smirking queen of darkness.

*********

Umm … Like? No Like? Tell, me please? Review! Oh and I won't post the next chapter until my friend **Kaiken Kitty** gets at least five reviews on her story **Written in the Stars.** Please read it if you like Fushigi Yugi, because if you like my story, you'll definitely love that story!!


	11. MidNight's Emotions Released

Sorry, this took so long, but my computer wouldn't work. I don't know why, the damn thing just didn't work. X______X … I'd like to thank the people who reviewed my friend's story. I like the story and she said that she wouldn't continue it until she got more and … I WANTED HER TO CONTINUE! n_n … And the bold are like memories or recalling what other people had said. Italics are still English. Well, enough of my talking … onward and forward with this fic!

Disclaimer: … . … . … This no belong to me. But it will someday!!! Mwhahahaha!!! … Just Kidding!

**********

            Rei kneeled in front of the sacred fire, her black hair flowing dangerously close to the flames, but she didn't care. From beneath closed eyes, tears streamed down her pale cheeks. She had betrayed her friend, but why? Usagi … no … Serena h ad kept secrets from all of them, but did it give them a right to meddle into a past that the girl obviously wanted hidden? She didn't know. Why did she do it? She was concerned that's why. Yes, that must have been it. Serena was her friend and she wanted to know what was hurting her. Yes, that was it. Then, with a flash, an image of Jed appeared in her mind. He was smiling and holding onto Sere. A tender smile crossed his face as he played with the child, love shining in his sapphire eyes. Rei's eyes shot open as she realized that Serena was just a tiny part of why she had gone to the men's hotel. She had gone for Jed. 

*********

            Lita slammed her leg into the punching bag hanging in her room. Sweat dripped down her forehead as she sent out a series of powerful punches and kicks, as if to destroy the thing. What time was it? Oh, yes it was midnight. Time to sleep, but she couldn't. Guilt and confusion ate away at her heart. Usagi was no more. There was now this powerful, silver-haired girl. No more clumsy, bright, cheerful girl. Only the cold, confused being of Serena was left. With a cry of grief, she slammed her smashed her fist into the hard material of the bag, sending it a few feet across the room. Slowly sliding down to her knees, she wrapped her arms around herself. It had all been a lie. And she was hurt that Serena had not trusted them enough to tell them. They had fought in battles together, trusting each other with their lives, but Serena had not trusted them enough. All these thoughts flew threw her head, but she knew that wasn't the reason she was confused. It was THAT man. Nephlite. Betrothed to Serena, he seemed to love the girl in a way, and Lita hated that. Why? She just met the damn man! But of course, it seems that the men had hurt Serena in a way and Lita was determined to protect her friend, even if she was no longer the girl she thought she knew. 

**********

Mina sighed, standing near her window. Serena's accusation rang in her ears, shattering Mina's heart even more. 

**"How could you? I thought you guys cared for me …" **

The soft accusation forced tears down the blonde-haired girl's face. She DID care! She just wanted to help Serena! 

** "…Traitors…"**

"No! We're not traitors! We're your friends Serena!" Mina's cry echoed out into the still night, allowing her to hear the desperation in her own voice.

**"IS THAT WHAT THEY TOLD YOU?! THAT, THAT WAS REASON I RAN AWAY?! WHY WOULD YOU ASK THEM ANYWAY?!  THIS WAS SOMETHING I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO FIND OUT!"**

"I'm sorry, my friend. I never thought that we were invading your privacy until now. I just never thought … I never think." A bitter smile crossed her face as she thought about how everybody always thought that she was ditz. She had thought that she had found a kin in Usagi, but Usagi wasn't a real girl. She was just a fabricated personality that a desolate being had made up. They never knew the real girl. They never knew Serena. But someone did. The four men. Michael or Malachite or whatever the hell his name was. Why did a man need so many names anyway? His tortured face invaded Mina's mind and she growled, trying to push the image away. As the Senshi of Love, she could see that he had loved Serena with all his heart, but Mina knew that they were not meant to be. Usually, when she pushed, she could find who they to be with, but for some reason, she could not see his soul mate and it scared her. It scared her that she couldn't see into the man's heart.

**********

Ami rubbed her bleary eyes, trying to keep her attention on her laptop. She had been researching the Thompson and Star family all night, keeping her mind away from straying back to what had happened today. It seems that a secret lab of the Thompson family located somewhere in England had blown up from an unknown source. Mr. Thompson did not have any comments. A few months before that, his daughter, Serena had disappeared without a trace. Searches had been done, but had been cut off after a few weeks, which in Ami's mind did not make any sense. The daughter of such a prestigious man had to have been searched for months, years even! Her gaze landed on the picture of the men who had been present during the explosion of the lab. It was the four men that Serena loved … er… hated? She fixed her eyes on the smaller man of the four. Zachary. His green eyes seemed to hold guilt, as did the others in the picture. His pleasant smile that she had witnessed earlier was not present, and the sparkle in his eyes was gone. He was also a man that had hurt her friend. Forget the fact that the girl had kept secrets from them. Serena had treated them with the kindness and respect that no one in the world held anymore. The kindness that had shone in the girl's eyes could not have been acted out, no matter how good the actress was. Usagi was a part of Serena, a part that was now going to be hidden away.

**********

Serena watched as Darien slept on the couch. When they had reached his house, he had commanded her to go to bed and that he would feed Luna. Without a word, she had walked into the bedroom and as soon as her head had touched the soft pillow, she was gone. She had woken around mid-night and realized that Darien was not in the room and guilt punched her in the gut at the thought of him sleeping on the couch. Walking into the living, she held back a forbidden giggle at seeing his large body scrunched into the tiny space. His blanket had fallen off and she walked over, picking it up. Averting her eyes, she realized that he slept in just his boxers. Placing the cover on him, her gaze landed on his peaceful face and she froze, watching him. He really was a beautiful being. His mouth was parted slightly and a rebellious lock of raven hair fell across his eyes. 

"You've grown to care about Darien." Luna came padding out of Darien's room, having slept next to the girl. 

Ripping her gaze away from the man, she placed a finger across her lips and picked up the feline, heading back into the room. "Luna … just ask me what you really want to know." She placed her guardian on the bed and kneeled down, looking into the cat's eyes.

The cat took a deep breath, staring into the haunting orbs of her charge. She was so different from Usagi. "Why didn't you tell me in the first place?"

The girl turned her head, her eyes shut closed. "It wasn't that I didn't trust you and the others, I just wanted to forget my past. I've always been the different girl, you know? **Oh, my god! Look at her eyes! Look at her hair! She's such a weirdo! Do you have any idea how rich that girl is? She's supposed to be some kind of genius. Her dad probably paid everyone to make her look like she's smart**_. _**She's a freak.**" Serena's tone was cold as she mimicked few of the many comments she's had to live with for most of her life. "You see, Luna. All I wanted was a normal life. And for a moment I did have one. Then, you came into my life. I became Sailor Moon and even then, my life was much better than it used to be." 

Luna held back her tears as she listened to the hollow sound in the girl's voice. "And the girl … she's your daughter?"

"Yes, beautiful isn't she?" The whisper roared through the room, filling the room with Serena's grief. 

"Yes, just like her mother." All Luna could do was tell the truth and the truth was that the girl held the same unearthly beauty that her mother held. "Serena, I want to know … um … why you left her." Luna's tail flicked nervously.

"Go to sleep, Luna." With that, Serena placed her hand on the surprised cat's forehead, allowing her power to lull the animal to sleep. A minute later, the cat was curled into a little ball on the bed, sleeping. "All will be revealed tomorrow, I promise." Placing a gentle kiss on the sedated feline's crescent mark, she exited the room and headed over towards Darien. Smiling gently, she pulled the blanket closer around him and knelt on the floor. Placing her head on the couch, she fell asleep, holding his hand tightly in her own.

**********

"Kunzite, did you feel that?" Zoisite stood up and looked over towards the east, his eyes narrowed. 

"Yea, but where did it come from? It was so faint." Kunzite stood up and closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on locating where the energy had come from. Nehplite and Jadeite watched the two men try to locate it, but they both knew that it was impossible.

"Give it up, you two. The energy signature was too weak and too quick for us to locate it. We will have to wait until it shows itself again." Jadeite leaned against the wall on the roof and frowned. 

"It's written in the stars that we will find the source of the energy." Nephlite stayed seated and smirked coldly. "And it will the most powerful source ever."

The four men stood on the roof of the hotel, glancing towards the east every once in awhile, hoping the energy would interrupt their senses again. 

**********

Irene and Ken sat at their kitchen table, looking fifty years older ever since Serena had been kicked out. "Irene … I'm sorry." 

She turned her head, refusing to look at her husband, tears trailing down her cheek. "It's both our faults, you for throwing her out and me for not stopping you. What does it matter anymore? She hates us. I know she does. How could anyone love us after what we did to her?" 

"No, she's a kind and loving girl, she'll forgive us."

"Ken, that was Usagi, Serena is another person all together. We have no idea how her mind works. We never should have taken her from them. Never. She might have been happier that way."

"No! You saw what they were doing to her! We had to take her away, I refused to allow her to be tormented any longer."

Irene shook her head, her blue hair loose around her shoulders. "…No. You refused it because … no matter how much she looked like our daughter's murderer with the silver hair and purple eyes, she also held the innocence that Usagi held. With a change of hair color and contacts, we were able to make the girl look like our dead daughter and soon, we forgot who she really was … and that she wasn't truly our daughter. That's the only reason we took her in."

Ken bowed his head, his hands holding it up. It was true. He hated Serena Thompson for looking like the woman who had murdered his precious daughter, but he also loved her for acting and looking likeTsukino Usagi. His mind swam with confusion and guilt, pain eating away at his heart. The once happy couple sat haggard in their kitchen contemplating their guilt and purpose in life. 

**********

Umm… o.o… ehhh… hmm … interesting. I didn't think that chapter would turn out like that. O____O … Review please. Have any questions? E-mail me. n_n GodsMythAngel@netscape.net


	12. Memories Unbind

Yay! Another chapter! n_n Well, I have a new idea for a story, but don't worry I'm going to keep writing this story. Please review! It helps me get inspired! Hehe … enjoy!

Disclaimer: Whaddya think? I think I'd have a bigger house and working on a much better computer than this thing. This anime does not belong to me.

*********

            Tokyo woke up to a bright morning and everything went on its noisy ways. Cars roared down the street and businessmen and women walked down the streets, trying to get to work. All though a normal day to millions, to ten certain people, this day was filled with apprehension and confusion. Heading towards the hotel of the four men, a figure stopped and leaned against the wall. Violet eyes gazed out from underneath a hood and watched the doorway, waiting for the ten special people.

**********

Darien sighed, looking at the silent form of Serena sitting in the passenger seat. Her eyes were focused on the sky and her arms wrapped around the sleeping cat on her lap. When he awoken that morning, the first he noticed were the small hands gripped in his own large ones. She had looked so peaceful, but the moment she opened her eyes, they emptied of any emotions, making an impassive violet. All morning, she hadn't said a word, just gotten ready to go to the hotel. 

"You just passed the turn." 

He snapped out of his thoughts and frowned as he realized that she was right. Turning his head to look at her once more, he smiled as he saw the amusement dancing in her eyes. "So, you don't talk to me all morning and when I make my first mistake, you point it out." Turning the wheel, he made a huge U-turn and turned onto the right street. 

"I'm sorry, if I seemed rude. I just had a lot to think and I thought that you might understand me and leave me alone, which you did. Thank you." 

He nodded his head in understanding and stopped the car in front of the hotel, looking at the large extravagant sign hanging on the front. Royal Hotel Palace. These guys knew how to pick hotels. This hotel was the most expensive and many who came here were the rich and famous. "Well, here we are." Darien heard Serena take a deep breath and almost jumped when a young boy came and knocked on the window. 

Rolling down the window, he looked at the boy curiously. "Yes?" 

"Um, sir? You have to leave the car in the parking lot."

"Oh, right … I'll just take my car and …"

The boy blushed at the man's naiveté and cleared his throat. "No, sir. You give me the keys and I return them. I give you a number and when you come back to get your car, I will bring the car and keys safely back to you." 

Darien raised an eyebrow and eyes his precious car for just a second. He loved this car. 

"You don't have to come if you don't want. I can just go up by myself." 

Serena's soft voice drifted over his senses and he shook his head. "No, I'll come." Reluctantly, he stepped out of the car and watched as the boy helped Serena out. The girl headed first into the hotel and waited for him in the doorway. Darien turned towards the boy and gazed at the boy. "If this car is harmed, scratched, damaged, or ruined in anyway, I'll make you pay."

The boy smiled, giving Darien a card with a number printed on it and saluted. "Aye, aye! And I got to say, your girlfriend is hot!" With that the boy jumped into the car and drove off, leaving Darien stunned. 

Shaking his head, he headed over towards Serena and gripped her by the elbow gently. "Oi."

"Is something wrong, Darien?" 

"Eh, no. Let's go." Pressing the button to the elevator, they waited for the ride that would take them into the past and back. 

**********

The eight people in the room waited, four girls on one side and four men on the other. The girls had arrived early and were forced to wait until Serena came. They looked tired and worn out, guilt shining in their eyes. Mina had come with a white cat in tow. Michael raised an eyebrow and wondered what Serena and Mina's obsession with cats with crescents on their foreheads were. Sere was still sleeping in her room, exhausted from the other night's ordeal. His hands clenched into fists and he remembered what Serena had gone through with her father. Why had the girl never told her? It might have made a difference. They might have never done what they had done on her. 

Jed's eyes kept glancing back and forth from Sere's room. He wanted to be in there with her and comfort her, but there was not much he could except to allow her to sleep. He could feel a burning gaze on him and he turned his head slightly, his orbs landing on the black-haired girl. Her eyes were a dark brown color, almost purple and they were looking straight at him. He gave her a lop-sided grin, but stopped when she scowled heavily and flipped her black hair over her shoulder. Confused by her reaction, he sighed and his thoughts returned to those of his niece and sister. His sister … Serena. How much she must have gone through while he had been all those times and never once had she told him. Anger rose from his heart and into his throat, making it hard to breath. He turned his head and coughed, trying to get rid of the feeling.

Nephlite was nervous. Why? The tall, brunette had been sending daggers through her gaze towards him. Why? How the hell was he supposed to know? Averting his eyes away from her dangerous glare, his brown eyes wandered over the room, watching each of the ladies in the room. He had been surprised when they were the first one's to arrive. For some reason he thought it was going to be Serena. The girl that had been beaten because he had told her father that she wasn't going to marry him… his entire fault. Closing his eyes, Nephlite tried to calm his nerves down. It was starting to work. Now if only the damn girl would stop trying to kill him with her evil eye.

Zachary fidgeted, uncomfortable with the silence that reigned in the room. His green orbs landed across the room towards the petite girl sitting in the corner. Her eyes seemed troubled and her hands gripped a sheet of papers. Deciding to break the deafening silence, he cleared his throat. "Miss Anderson? What are those papers that you are holding?"

The girl's eyes shot up and her eyes widened considerably. "Well, um … it was just some research I was doing last night." 

At that moment in time, Zachary realized that this particular girl was horrible at hiding things, probably horrible at lying too. "What kind of research?"

Ami straightened her back and frowned. "What does it matter to you, Mr. Silver?" 

A smile grew across his face as he saw the emotions that spoke volumes in her lovely blue eyes. "Well, Miz Anderson." He stood up, smiling at the way he had drawled his name. Walking over to the girl, he leaned comfortably against the wall, trapping the girl. "Why would you bring your research here if it wasn't important?"

"Leave her alone, jerk." Lita tore her frown away from Nephlite and targeted it towards the slim man. She could see the man tense up and she curled her hands into fists, but was soon forgotten as a soft knock echoed through the room. All four men paled visibly and the tension in the room thickened. Michael was the one to get the door. His long strides took less than half a second to reach the door. Wiping his hand on his pant leg, he opened the door and smiled nervously as his gaze landed on the silver-haired girl. Without even a hello, the girl and her companion entered the room, walking towards the center. Her eyes swept the area, obviously looking for something.

"Sere's in her room, if you're wondering." He had stayed near the door, speaking towards their back. 

"…Sere…" The word rolled off of her tongue as she played with the affectionate nickname. "That's what you call her. Why not call her Serenity?" 

So, they were going to start this with small talk, were they? Michael's eyes drifted over towards his two friends and brother, signaling them to play with Serena's game. "She has trouble pronouncing Jed's name. You think she's going to be able to pronounce that name?" 

"No one should grow up knowing two names. Too difficult … too confusing." Serena turned and laid her eyes on Michael, catching him off guard with the expressionless eyes. 

"Speaking from personal experience are you?" Zachary's voice echoed through the room as he joined in on the conversation. 

"Heh … always the psychiatrist. Tell me, Zack. Do you still analyze everything? Do you still analyze people's mind?" Her strange question rammed straight into his heart, making him wince.  

"Must we begin with this small talk?" Nephlite was sitting on a couch, his posture stiff and uncomfortable. 

Her eyes swiveled towards her direction, silver hair framing her face. In her arms lay the cat, still soundly asleep. "Ah, my fiancé. Never one to play around were you?" Bending down, she placed the cat on the floor and smiled gently as Artemis padded over to Luna, nudging her with his head. "She's all right, Artemis. Just resting." Then she stood back up and headed over towards the room where her daughter slept. She could feel the child's energy, her spirit. 

"Where do you think you're going?" Jed stopped in front of Serena, blocking her from entering the room. "She's sleeping and I don't want her disturbed." 

"She's my daughter, dear brother. Not yours." She glared into the blue eyes of Jed, wanting to slap him but refrained from doing so. "And for your information … I wasn't going to enter. Just put a shield over the door so she doesn't have to go through what she did last night." Without waiting for a reply, she pushed past Jed and placed her palm over the door, silver light emitted from it. It engulfed the door, lighting up the room with the unearthly light. Turning back around, she walked over towards the cat and targeted her palm once more to the creature, shooting out a silver light. It woke up, stirring. 

"Now, let's get this over with." Her voice echoed through the room the mystical powers of Serena engulfed the people once more. 

**********

The cloaked figure watched Serena and Darien enter the hotel. "Finally." It lifted its hand up and allowed the hood to fall back, revealing a woman with silver hair. A sad smile graced her stunning features as she watched the windows that reflected the silver light of Serena. "My daughter … its time to embrace your destiny." Then, looking up, Selene watched the four men on the roof of the hotel, frowning as they responded to the sudden burst of energy coming from the hotel. "Unfortunately, it is not your time, Generals." Her body phased away and appeared behind the four generals. She listened to them for just a moment.

"It's here!" Jadeite stood up and looked into the window where the energy was coming from. 

"Let's go. We can't waste any time." 

She frowned and raised her hand. "I'm afraid I can't allow you to do that." The four men turned around and their eyes widened as a silver light engulfed them. With the light disappeared, the four men were found unconscious on the floor. 

Selene sighed and turned. "My work here is done. Be quick for I cannot protect you any longer … Princess Serenity. I can no longer hold my physical form … I can no longer be Queen Selenity." With that, she disappeared, leaving behind only a two silver trails of tears floating in the sky. 

**********

Serena's concentration on her powers wavered for half a second as she thought she heard something.

 **"My daughter … its time to embrace your destiny." **

Pushing aside the strange saying, she pushed her powers further, transferring her memories into the minds of the others. 

**********

**Serena gasped as she heard her brother arrive from the slamming door. Concentrating quickly on her powers, she managed to heal the bruises on her face and mend the broken rib. She didn't have the energy to heal her broken wrist, so she just used whatever energy she had to numb the pain for the time. She could hear his heavy steps on the stairs, but held herself from running out and grabbing him for dear life. Her father had threatened that he would kill Jed should she refuse to marry Nehplite. Would he really kill his own precious son? Thinking back to the determination in his eyes, she knew that he would. **

**"Serena?" He entered the room, curious at the silence that filled the room. Concern entered his voice as he saw her cuddled up on the bed, holding onto her wrist. "I'm home."**

**She looked up and forced her smile, summoning up all her acting abilities. "Well, if it isn't the spoiled brat. Alas, just when I was enjoying the peace and quiet." **

**He raised any eyebrow, frowning at the almost _too_ cheery tone of her voice, but as his gaze landed upon the large smile on her face, his worries disappeared. "Oi, this is the thanks I get? I search half of my vacation searching for the perfect gift for my little sister and she calls me a spoiled brat."**

**"A gift? Feh. It's probably a stick of gum." She smiled mischievously, hiding her desire to call out for help and tell him everything. **

**"Au contraire, mademoiselle. I found a painting that suited you marvelously. It was drawn by the famous artist Lonnie Lanai you know." He clasped his hands behind his back and exited the room heading towards his room where the painting was kept. Amusement entered his eyes as he heard the hurried steps of Serena and winced as he heard the squeaky noises of her feet sliding against the wood floor. **

**"Where?! Where is it?!" Her eyes searched his room, looking for the painting. Her love for that particular artist's work surprised her to no ends. **

**"Ah, I'm not so sure I should give it to you. I mean it is a beautiful masterpiece, one of her best I believe. I'm tempted to keep it for myself. After all I got no hug and no hello from the sister I had not seen in two weeks." He laughed as the girl threw herself into his arms, practically choking him. **

**When she released him, she smiled. "Hello!" **

**Had he been in an anime, he would have sweat dropped. Chuckling, he walked over his large bed and pulled out something rather big from underneath it. Picking it up easily, he placed it against the wall and gently pulled the sheets away from it. A pleased smile crossed his face as heard a soft gasp from his little sister.**

**Serena's gasp had been soft due to the fact that her hands were covering her mouth. It was beyond beautiful. A glittering kingdom shone out from the canvas, capturing the light in the room. Two shadowed features held each other, one a woman and the other a man. Walking closer to the picture, she placed her fingers on the painting.  She could practically feel the smooth white marble that built the kingdom, sense the peace that reigned over the fairy-tale land. Serena's finger traced the silhouette of the man, trying to picture him. Mid-night blue eyes. That was what he had. She was sure of it. Closing her eyes, Serena could feel herself in his protective arms, her heart beating in tune with his own. She was the princess and he was her prince. **

**Jed watched his sister lose herself in the painting. Her eyes fluttered close and a serene smile passed over her features. Her small hands seem to want to trace every detail, every brush-stroke. Getting worried with her silence, he placed a hand on her shoulder calling out her name softly. "Serena?"**

**No, she didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay in this man's arms forever. She fought against leaving, but was ripped away from him as someone called her name. "…No … Endymion." **

**He raised an eyebrow in shock as he heard the name. "How'd you know?"**

**Struggling against the sudden fatigue in her body, she blinked. "Know what?"**

**"That the man's name was Endymion."**

**"Uhh … I don't know it just came to me. Why?" She turned and faced her brother, tilting her head in confusion. "Wait … how would you know what his name was?"**

**"The painting is based off of an old legend. To make a long story short, they were star-crossed lovers. Tragic ending … blah, blah. Anyway, his name was Endymion and the girl's name is Serenity. The name reminded me of you." He shrugged, not really caring about the strange nature of what happened. Strange things always happened around her and he was not one to question that. **

**She yawned, blinking her eyes tiredly. Maybe she was not done resting from the ordeal with her father. "I'm tired. I'm going to take a nap. It's great having you home again, Jed." With a smile, she left the room feeling once more safe since he was home.**

**********

**Serena was in a dream. She was sure of it. There was no other way she could be in a beautiful rose garden and being held by a strange man. "I wish we didn't have to sneak around to meet." The words spilled out of her mouth as she snuggled against the man's body. She had no control over her words or her movement. They moved of their own accord. She heard him chuckle and place a chaste kiss on her neck. **

**"I'm sorry, my love. I grow tired of this too but our kingdoms are not ready to accept us." His face was hidden in the shadows and she fought to see his features. **

**"I wish they weren't so stubborn. I wish that we were peasants who could be together without worrying about war." **

**"Shh … we don't have much time before the moon rises and then you would not be able to go back home. Let's enjoy whatever time we have together." He bent his head down and placed a soft kiss on her lips, deepening it as time passed. **

**She sighed in bliss and accepted him into her arms. This was the night where they would be one not only in heart and soul … but also in body. She went willingly when he gently pushed her onto the soft earth, the aromas of the beautiful planet's flowers surrounding them. **

**********

She fought to push past that memory. That dream was one she did not want to share. She had been thirteen when she had dreamed of him, her prince. Concentrating more on her powers, she managed to open up another memory… something just as personal.

**********

**"Serena, what's wrong?" Michael stood at the door blinking at the obviously distraught girl in front of him. Opening the door wider he ushered the girl inside and took her to the living room. All she did was grip her skirt, looking down nervously. Grasping her by the shoulders, he forced her to look into his eyes. Tears threatened to overflow as she blinked. "Little one, tell me what's wrong." **

**"I … I can't!" She threw herself into his arms, holding onto him as tightly as she could. She could feel his strong arms wrap around her, trying to comfort her. "I don't understand what's going on. Oh, Jed's going to kill me. FATHER'S going to kill me. No one's going to understand. No one." Her sobs wracked through her fragile body making it feel like it was going to break into tiny pieces.**

**"You first have to tell me what's going on, Little one."**

**"I ca--"**

**"Yes, you can." He cut her off before she broke into another tirade.**

**"…" **

**"Serena you can always trust me. I'll always protect you." **

**His warm voice soothed over her confused state of mind. She knew, she always had, that he would protect her. Summoning her courage, she pulled out of his arms and leaned against the couch. "I don't even know who the father is." **

**Michael froze. She couldn't mean, … "What are you trying to say?" There was a strange roaring in his ears and his heart felt like a freight train was trying to pull through his chest. **

**Frightened by the strange tone in Michael's voice, she blinked and pulled further away from him. "I …I'm pregnant." **

**Pregnant. The word rang through his ears as he felt shock enter his system. "How?"**

**"That's what I'd like to know." **

**"What in the world? You can only get pregnant in one way, Serena." His voice had turned cold, horrified by the actions of this girl. **

**Her lilac eyes flashed as she stood up. "Forget it. I knew that no one would understand. No one! They'll just think I'm a whore! Just like my mother!" She stormed out of the living room, tears streaming down her face. What had she been thinking? She should have gone to Jed first. Just a few feet away from the door, she felt a strong hand grab her arm and twirl her around. **

**"What won't I understand? That you went out and got yourself pregnant and by what I've heard, you have been with several men seeing as how you don't even know who the father is." His angered blue eyes glared into her lilac ones. Why the hell was he so angry? He was jealous that's why but of course he was too stubborn to admit it to himself.**

**"I'm still a virgin, Malachite!" She screamed out his first name in anger, pulling herself away from him. **

**He stepped in surprise. "What?"**

**"I'm still a virgin! I have no idea how I got pregnant. God, I've never even gotten my first kiss!" She stepped back, breathing hard. How dare he think that she would just whore herself? "I'm not my mother!" **

**He brushed his hand through his long hair, blinking. Gazing into her eyes, he knew that she was telling the truth. How the hell does one get pregnant while still a virgin? Was she drugged and raped? "Come back into the living room, Serena. I'm sorry. I never should have assumed." **

**She blinked and said the first that came into mind. "Assuming makes an Ass out of U and ME." Letting Michael lead her into the living room once more, she remained silent. **

**"What are you going to tell your father and brother?" **

**"I don't know." She sighed and looked down, wringing her hands. What was she going to tell them? The family reputation would be ruined … they would be disgraced. Everybody would say that they were right all along and that she was just like her mother … in looks and actions. She'd never even met the damn woman and she managed to Serena's life since she was a child! Her stepmother despised her, but adored Jed. She would do anything to get Serena kicked out of the house.**

**"Tell them I'm the father." **

**"What?" She was ripped away from her train of thoughts as she heard the man's quiet suggestion. **

**"Tell everybody that I'm the father." He gave her a crooked smile, although inside he was wondering if he had lost his mind. He remembered a time when Zachary had said that he was in so much in love with Serena that he would anything for her. Michael guessed that his brother was right. **

**"I can't let you do that, Michael." She stood up, regretting coming here. The man was ready to give up his reputation to take care of her. She should have known. **

**"No, Serena do it. It would be better than telling everyone that you had no idea who the father was. If tell them that you're still a virgin, they'll think you're out of your mind. If you take this way, your reputation won't as tainted and it would make sense since we've known each other forever." He stood up, placing his hands on her shoulders. Then, he pulled her closer and lowered his lips to hers. Giving the girl her first kiss. **

**She stood, surprised. Hesitantly, she returned the kiss and soon felt his arms wrap around her waist. She knew then, that Michael would do anything to protect her. From that point on, her baby would be known as Michael's.**

**********

The silver light died away and Serena collapsed to the floor, exhausted from the use of so much of her powers. The others in the room were silent, trying to catch their breath. Darien stood up and ran over to the unconscious body of the girl and picked her up. 

"Is she all right?" Michael headed over there and placed a hand on her forehead. He could the heated gaze of the black-haired man on him, but he ignored it.

"She's going to be fine, but I don't think she'd want you touching her." Darien picked up Serena and stepped back. He hadn't liked the guy at all, but now? He downright hated him. He knew that he was jealous of the silver-haired man and didn't deny it. 

"We'll have to wait until she's awoken to continue with the memories. We shouldn't discuss anything until she's awoken or she might get furious with us like last time." Nephlite stood up and left the room, heading onto the balcony. After a few minutes of considering her options, Lita stood up and followed him outside. As if from some form of habit, everybody else wandered away and split up, leaving Zachary and Ami alone. 

Ami blinked, suddenly nervous by the way he was glancing at the paper she held in her hands. "Well, umm … Mr. Silver…"

"Call me Zachary. You make me sound like my brother over there." He grimaced and walked closer to the small girl. "Now why don't you show me those papers?"

Her eyes flashed and she ducked away from him, heading over towards the balcony. "Come any closer, Zachary and I'll scream. My other friends won't be so happy with you harassing me. 

He sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "All right, Ami. I won't bother you. Happy?" He smiled mischievously as she nodded. "Now, do you want something to drink?"

**********

This chapter is long, so I split it up into a couple of chapters. I hope you enjoy this part and the question about Serena, Usagi, and Serena's mother will be explained in due time. Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. Reasons for Hatred

On with the story! O_O

Disclaimer: Nope, it doesn't belong to me.

**********

            With a soft moan, Serena woke up in large room. It was the usual hotel room with feather pillows and whatnot. Her lilac eyes landed on a large form standing near the balcony door. "_Michael_." 

            "_You're awake_." He turned around and his blue eyes pierced into Serena's, the emotions raging in them unreadable.  

            Once again silence reigned as they gazed at each other, the tension in the room heavy. Turning her head, she frowned as her hands gripped the silk sheets. "_How long have I been unconscious_?"

            "_About an hour or so. Serena we need to talk. You and us_."

 She knew what he had meant … without the girls. "_And why is that? You guys don't seem really keen on privacy any more. You told them my secrets without my permission. I'd have thought that you learned that betraying and hurting me is a stupid thing to do_." 

They both knew what she was referring to. The lab explosion. "_Serena, we have to talk without the girls and pretty boy out there_." 

Anger flashed through her eyes as he mentioned Darien. "_Jealous?"_

"_Damn it, Serena! This is not time to play! I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! There's nothing I'd like better than to turn back time, but we can't!_" He ran his large hand through his hair and seemed to wilt against the wall. 

"_Forgive you_?" The words came out in a harsh whisper, slicing through the air like a knife. Disbelief shone in her wide eyes as she opened her mouth to speak. All that came out was laughter … hysterical laughter that shook her body as she fought against the urge to hurt him. To hurt him just like they had hurt her and all because of these damn powers! The laughter died away, but a crazed smile lingered on her lips. Fury raged in her purple eyes, her hands were clenched into fists. "_Go to hell, Michael_." 

"_What_?"

"_Go to fucking hell_!" The smile disappeared as she grabbed anything and threw it … a pillow. 

He reached up and caught it, a pained expression on his face. "_I loved you_." 

Tears sprang up in her eyes and streamed down her cheeks. Why did he hurt her then? Why? "_Damn you_." She no longer had the strength to scream all she said were in quiet whispers. "_Damn you all. I trusted you all and you betrayed me. I thought that with you four I had found a family … but you BETRAYED ME!_"

The last shout rang out through the room, seeping past the door. It didn't take long for the others to come running in. They saw the tears and pain etched on the silver haired girl's face. The girls and Darien frowned and ran over to her. 

"What the hell did you do to her?" They stood in front of the bed, glaring at Michael. Lita's muscles tightened as she got into a fighting stance. The other girls followed suit. 

Darien reached the girl and tried to place his arms around her but was pushed away. "Go away." 

"Seren--"

"Get away! Get away! Get away!" Her frenzied screams shot through the room, frightening everybody. "Just go! Get the hell away from me! All of you!" 

Jed frowned, pushed past the girls and lifted his arm. His hand came flying down only to be caught by Darien. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Getting her out of that damn trance she's in, that's what." Swiftly pulling his hand out the man's grip, he prepared to slap the girl again, only to have something smack him against the cheek. Pain stung as a red handprint appeared on his cheek. He placed his hand on the burning flesh, looking at Serena. 

"Don't you dare touch me, Jed." Serena was now strangely calm. Her voice was soothing and low, swirling around the room.  With a frighteningly gentle smile she turned to Darien and beckoned for the girls. "Leave us, Jed." Startled, all he could do was move back away from the group. The girl started whispering and he could not hear them. 

"Listen to me … leave." Her soft command hung in the air, allowing them to digest the words.

"No, Serena we're not leaving … we let you down before … we can't do that to you again." Mina closed her eyes and took a shuddering breath thinking of last night where she had fought with the guilt. 

Serena's smile was gentle, forgiving. "No, I understand. Although, I was enraged that you had invaded my privacy, I also kept a secret from you. A secret that I should have told you from the beginning. And you can leave me alone, you must. I have some personal details to discuss with the men. They won't … hurt me." 

They all heard the hesitation in the girl's voice, but it was Darien who voiced their thoughts. "Like hell they won't. Let's go. What are we accomplishing here?" 

"They have my daughter, Darien. I can't leave her with them any longer." It was the end. With that statement she had cut off all arguments. With a silent nod of agreement, the four girls and Darien stood up and turned to leave. As Darien stepped out the door, he gazed at Serena still on the bed. Her steady eyes gazed back at him and her mask fell for just a second. A second long enough for him to see the confusion and determination that held her back straight. With a comforting smile, he left the room and closed it behind him. The girls and Luna were gone all ready, with a sigh he walked out of the hotel, praying for Serena.

**********

(Okay, I'm getting annoyed of writing in Italics. So, here's the thing. Since the girls and Darien aren't there, the regular font is Japanese. They speaking English to each other here.)

"I thought they were going to kill me." Michael let out a sigh of breath as the door closed. He had seen the pure hatred that shone in their eyes and he had no doubt that they were going to.

"I'm not sure they wouldn't have. You see … they are what people call true friends. They might have made a mistake, but overall … they're the best friends anyone can have." She sat up straight with her back against the headboard of the bed. Pulling up her knees, she wrapped her arms around them. 

The four men pulled chairs from the large table at the side of the room and sat down. The ticking of the clocks echoed through the room, reminding them that time still passed while they seemed locked in the past. "Michael, you wanted to talk alone." She swept her hand across the room. "We're alone." 

The calm that surrounded her was disturbing and they could only remember one time when she had been like that. Right before she had escaped from the lab and blown it up. "Serena, I want to explain why we helped your father keep you in that lab."   

"Father lied to us. He said that the powers you possessed were taking over somehow and that was what happened to your mother. That she died because of her powers. That she never really wanted to give you up. And then, you started to go on about being a virgin while pregnant … then that girl, Usagi was found dead. The murderer that had been described fit you exactly Serena. We didn't know what to do …" 

Serena blinked, trying hard to block the memories that threatened to rush. While hearing Jed's voice, she could see the visions perfectly in her head …

**********

**"Michael!" Serena smiled, holding onto Serenity. The child cooed and giggled in her mother's arms and a sad smile crossed his face. She frowned at the haunted look in the man's eyes and placed the child down in her crib. Stepping up to him, she tilted her head and held his hands. "Is something wrong?" He had been there for the months that she had carried her child, caring and watching over her. Now it had been three months since that painful birth and he still watched over her, including the baby. "Michael? How did you get in here? Did father agree to let you spend time with us?" **

**He remained silent but his grip on her hand tightened. Shaking his head, his eyes gazed over towards the crib next to them. Tugging on her hand, he drew her away from the child and took her across the room. "…Serena…" He gently traced his fingers down her face, watching as she closed her eyes, a blissful smile crossing her face. **

**"Tell me what's wrong Michael." Leaning into his caress, she felt powerful love fill her heart. She thought of the man that she had dreamt about, but he wasn't real. Michael was. **

**Taking a deep breath, his eyes flickered as three other shadows entered the room. Then, the lights were off, swallowing the room in darkness.**

**"Michael? What's going on?" Fear crept into her voice as she gripped him tighter. **

**"I'm sorry, little one." **

**"Sorry? Sorry abo-- " Her words were cut off as something came up behind her and covered her mouth. Fighting against the man, she kicked and all she could think about was her daughter. Opening her mouth partially, she bit the hand violently, drawing blood. Her eyes widened as the attacker cried out. It was her brother's voice. "This isn't funny! What's going on?!" She crept closer to the crib, but stopped as a slim figure leaned over the crib, hidden by the shadows. It picked up the bundle and backed away towards the door. "No! Let her go!" She ran across the room, only to be grabbed by somebody else. Panic gripped her heart as the man stepped out into light of the hallway. Zachary! She knew now that she was in danger. **

**"Don't make this any difficult then it already is, Serena." It didn't surprise her anymore. It was Nehplite. She twisted and rammed her elbow into his stomach and ran towards the door. Grabbing a lantern, she threw it across the room towards Zachary. It missed him by a centimeter, but the crash that was heard awoke the baby and her cries started to fill the house. Where were all the servants? **

**A scream erupted from her as she felt something grab her arms and twisted them behind her back. "Why are you doing this? Let Serenity go!" No rational thoughts were running through her head as she watched Zachary try to silence the baby. Twisting around, she tackled Jed with all her might, throwing him into the wall. Then, a powerful arm reached out and threw her against the wall. Hitting her head, she fell down to the floor, falling into darkness and watching as the men that she trusted most in the world took her child … and soon … the black abyss of pain swallowed her.**

**********

They could see what was going through her mind. They could once more see the pain and betrayal that had glowed in her eyes that night. 

"That's it? That's why you locked me up and almost drove me out of my mind?!" That was it? Because her father had told them that her powers were driving her out of control? She had no control over her powers back then and couldn't protect herself that night. 

"No, that's not all. We each received a dream. The exact same dream … and a woman was in there. Someone who looked a lot like you. She said that you were going to kill your own child and that you were going to kill everybody else." Zachary was having trouble swallowing. The reasons that had seem so worthy, now sounded ridiculous and made no sense. 

"No, I know why did this. You did it out of fear!" She slowly stood up, jumping out of the bed. "Fear of not understanding what I was! All out of fear! How could you believe that I would hurt my own CHILD?!" Disbelief and anger made her purple eyes shine. "And you! I would have never hurt you! NEVER!" The scream tore out of her throat, making it raw with pain. Tears trailed down her face, dripping off of her chin. "You on the other hand … didn't hesitate to take my child and my life. You did it willingly …" 

Her soul was tired and drained and she could feel the strain. Her muscles pulled and tightened, making her want to go into convulsions. Her body shook with the effort not to kill them right then and there. They had taken her Serenity away from her because of that? She had missed three years of her beloved child's life … A scream arose from the darkest depths of her soul, erupting from her mouth. Raw pain and hatred swirled around the cry, making the room shake. Her head was lifted towards the ceiling, eyes closed. With a sudden gasp, her orbs snapped open and the men shook as they saw the cold hatred in her eyes. With a snap of her wrist, Jed and Nephlite flew across the room and smashed into the wall, denting it. Michael and Zachary cried out as a burning pain filled their very beings. Fire seemed to surround them all, scorching their skin. Soon, Jed and Nephlite were screaming as an icy wind filled their veins, freezing them. 

"I hate you … I hate you all." Her face was placid as the men were tortured slowly. She would not let them die. She would torture them 'til they all died. Visions of them smiling and hugging her flew threw her head and she shook her head trying to rid them. "You will die a slow and painful death." 

**********

"No! This wasn't supposed to happen!" Queen Selenity stood next to Pluto, watching as her daughter tried to commit daughter. "I thought she might have been strong enough to resist the hatred …" 

Pluto shook her head and gripped her staff. The time stream was split into two roads. One where Serena would fight against the hatred in her heart and lead them all to peace. The other … where the princess would allow the hate to consumer her and she would be the next daughter to Chaos. 

**********

o.o;; … Review … please? 


	14. Love or Hate?

Umm … well … enjoy. o___O;

Disclaimer: Still working on the process of owning it … but for now … it doesn't belong to me

**********

            The pain struck straight through him as he tried to stand up. 

            "Stay down, Malachite!" Serena increased the amount of pain on him wanting so much to erase the pain that burned inside of her. Hatred shone in her eyes as she watched four important men be tortured. Should she kill them or let them live?

**********

            Selenity woke up, frightened. The building was shaking and she could hear people screaming. "Mally? Uncle Jed? Zap? Nep?" Gripping the sheets closer to her, she started to cry. Then, she heard a woman say _Stay down, Malachite_. It was the same voice as the woman that had hurt her last night. Gathering up the sheets, she wrapped them around her body and slowly climbed out of the large bed. Reaching the floor, she couldn't keep her balance because of the shaking. Falling down onto her rear end, she cried out in pain dropping the blanket. Sniffling, she did something she had not done in a long time … crawl. She vaguely noticed that her door was shining and stood up long enough to open it. Falling back onto her hands and knees, she listened for the screams. It was in Mally's room. Crawling as fast as she could, she reached the door and cried out at the silver light that engulfed it. Taking a deep breath, she reached up and opened it, making it swing across the room. 

            There lay her uncles on the floor, screaming and crying. Mally and Jed were surrounded by a red light while the other two were surrounded by a blue light. Not knowing what to do, she ran across the room, wobbling as the ground shook. She ran to the lady, gripping onto the woman's floating skirt. She didn't notice the woman was flying. "Stop! No hurt them!" Tears dripped down her face as the woman looked down swiftly ready to attack. She closed her eyes.

**********

            Serena's heart cried out as she prepared to throw whomever it was across the room. Only a fraction of second from hitting the person did she realize it was her daughter. Her eyes were closed and tears streamed down her tiny face, miniature hands unknowingly gripping her mother's skirt. As quickly as it had started, the power died down, silence filling the room. The shallow breathing of the men echoed threw the room, as they lie, staring at the two silver-haired girls. 

            "…Serenity…" 

            The girl opened her eyes and backed away as Serena bent down to pick her up. Fear entered her blue orbs and tears streamed as if infinite. Lilac orbs widened as she recognized the terror in the tiny child's directed towards her. She gently floated back down onto the floor, watching as the child ran towards Michael and Jadeite, then to Nehplite and Zoisite.  

            Malachite gripped the child in his arms, close to passing out from the amount of pain they had just endured. His heart had dropped when he saw Serena prepare to hit Serenity. He wanted to say something, comfort the child, but couldn't, the pain have been too much.

            Serena watched as the child cried and lamented over the four men who had betrayed her. Pain struck through her as she realized that the child loved them. She didn't even know who her mother was. "…Serenity."

            "You're a mean lady!" The three-year-old girl swiveled around, glaring at the woman. "Why you hurt them?!" 

            She was speechless as she stared into the furious eyes of her own daughter. Was it possible for a child to hate? About to step forward, she winced as the child cuddled closely into Michael's arms. "Please, Serenity …" She didn't recognize the desperate tone in her voice, but she didn't care. All she wanted to do was hold her daughter as she had once done before … to count her tiny fingers and toes, to feel her heartbeat. All the child did was back away from Serena, whimpering in fear. Lowering her head, Serena's shoulders sagged. "I guess even if I did kill you … you would still cause me pain. If I killed you … Serenity would grow up hating me for killing you. No matter what I do … you win in the end." Looking up, she pressed her lips together, her eyes an empty purple. "…Always in the end … no matter how much I fight … you win in the end …" She turned and walked slowly over to the door, her heart squeezing with a heartache that was strong enough to kill her.

            "…Serena…" Jed croaked out the name, wanting with all his heart for her to stay … to forgive them all those months they had locked her up in the lab. Half-drugged, she had been helpless to everything and had almost gone insane. During the experiments on her brain and abilities, she had fought and screamed out for help … she had screamed out their names to rescue her. 

            "What Jed?" Her voice was so quiet, so pain filled that tears stung Serenity's eyes. 

            "…Stay…" 

            "I almost hurt Serenity. If I stay, I will end up killing you. Do not doubt that I hate you for I do hate you. I hate you with all my heart, but Serenity loves you and the others. I don't know what to do anymore … you've taken the most important person from me, Jed. She hates me and loves you. How can I compete with that?" Turning her head, she swallowed and closed her eyes, allowing a single tear to trail down her porcelain face. 

            " …Mother…" Michael raised his head, looking over the child's head. It hurt to move and speak, but he was convinced to make amends for what he had done … even if it took a lifetime.

            "Mother? Yes, I'm her mother, Michael. Does she know what a mother is?" 

            The question hung in the air, soaking up all the pain and spewing it out tenfold. "…no…" 

            "I'm tired, you guys. Very tired. I ran from you three years ago, thinking that my child was dead and that I had nothing left to do. The Tsukino's freed me from my father's lab, only to imprison me in a world where I was someone else. Where I was their dead daughter. My very being is tired and I just want to sleep … forever." She stretched out a hand and placed it against the wall, watching as it curled into a fist. "But I'm not even allowed that luxury. I have a destiny that I must follow to protect this world … to protect Serenity." 

            "…Sailor Moon…" 

            "How'd you know, Nephlite? Did you read the stars like your counterpart Nephrite? He's my enemy you know, but he's never caused me as much pain as you."  

            Their faces shifted into a confused expression, wondering what the girl was talking about. They had watched the girl for two weeks before arriving in Tokyo. It was by chance that one of their spies had spotted Serena transform into Tokyo's heroine and needless to say that they have been surprised when they found out. 

            "…Counter-part…?" Zoisite frowned and moaned against the pain that threatened to break him. 

             Turning, she sighed and brushed her hair out of her face. "When I attacked you, I also caught a glimpse of your souls. They were the counter-part of my enemies: Kunzite, Jadeite, Nephrite, and Zoisite. Somehow, you are parts of the same soul, but share different bodies. That would explain the likeness I saw between you guys. If I kill those four generals, I don't know what would happen to you, but I'm hoping that it would be painful." 

            Serenity stepped out of Mally's arms and watched the woman, frownining at the tears that adorned her face. The lady was pretty and her uncles seemed to like her, but why did she hurt them? "If you no hurt my uncles, you can play wit' me." Her request was an innocent whisper that shattered through the morbid atmosphere. "I like saiwer moon." 

            Serena's head shot up, tears filling her eyes. "I like Sailor Moon too." Could she stop herself from hurting the "uncles"? For her daughter, she would do anything. "I won't hurt your uncles." The innocence of a child always surprised her. The girl had just watched her try and murder the men that was most important in her life, yet now she was making friends with her. 

            "Pwomise?" 

            "I promise. Look, I'll even help them." Raising her hand, Serena shot out four silver beams that hit the men. The light engulfed the four, healing them. An almost desperate look entered her eyes as the light died away, giving the small child a chance to see her uncles back in health.  The four stood up, checking themselves all over, their eyes wide. "See?"

            "Okay! Let's go play!" Running over to Serena, Serenity grabbed her hand and pulled her into her playroom. All the seventeen year old could do was laugh, tears of joy running down her face. For a moment, she could forget about the pain that she had to endure for three years and forget about being Sailor moon. Right now, she was Serena Thompson playing with her daughter. Later on that day, she would have to discuss with the "uncles" what they were going to do but for now … she was going to be with her daughter. 

**********

Umm … that's all. I have writer's block so it's going to be awhile before the next come out. Sorry for the late posts. ;____;


	15. A Pained Soul and A Bright Soul

Whoo! I wanna thank all the people who reviewed! ^___________________^ It makes me wanna write more!! Well, I hope this is good … writer's block is partially here. And the lullabye that Serena sings is from Prince of Egypt … I just changed a few words.

Disclaimer: ::sighs:: Must we go through this everyday? Fine … Sailor Moon in way, shape, or form belongs to me. 

**********

            She watched as her daughter showed off all her pretty Barbie dolls and teddy bears. Was this really real? One minute she was trying to kill her brother and the others … the next? She was in a room filled with toys and playing with her daughter. It seemed almost improbable.  

            " 'Wena? Why you hurt my uncles?" 

            Serena blinked and smiled sadly wanting so much for the small child to say 'Mommy' instead of 'Wena'. "It's hard to explain, sweetie …"

            "They neber hurt anybody. They always nice and love me!"

            How does one explain this to a three-year-old girl? "Well, why don't you tell me what you wanted to do when you came in the room and saw me hurting your uncles?"

            "I thought that you were a mean lady and that they didn't give you a toy. That's why you mad."

            Such simple child logic … what it must feel to hold that innocence. "Well, your uncles hurt me, sweetie … and I thought that hurting them might make me feel better."

            "So, if someone hurts me … I hurt them back?" 

            Her eyes widened as she heard the words come out from the mouth of a babe. Quickly shaking her head, she gripped the girl by the shoulders. "No, I was wrong Serenity. You don't hurt other people just because they hurt you. It's wrong."

            Nodding slowly, the small child wriggled away from the woman and picked up a doll. Then, she remembered something the woman had said before. "What's a m … mommy?" 

            Serena froze, staring at the child, not knowing what to say. Once again anger coursed through her veins as she remembered the years that she had lost with her daughter. What was a mother exactly? It was the person who gave birth to you … someone who carried you under their heart for nine months … nourishing and loving you before you were born. "A mommy? Well … a mommy is someone who is always there for you and loves you no matter what. They … oh, I wish I knew what to tell you." 

            "Mommy's sound nice. Are you my mommy?" 

            Tears slipped down her face as she thought of how Serenity should never have had to ask. If only they hadn't taken her away when she was so young … "…Yes, sweetie. I am your mommy." 

            "So you love me?" 

            "More than you'll ever know." Serena struggled against the powerful emotions that threatened to send her overboard. Anger at the men for doing all this to her and love for her child whom she's only just met.

            "Is daddy and mommy the same thing?"

            "In a way, yes."

            "People call Mally my daddy n' he always say no. Does that mean he doesn't love me?" The child's eyes were wide with confusion and hurt at the thought of her Mally not loving her. 

            She wanted to scream no and to tell her that the man never loved her … but she knew that that was wrong. She could see it in all of the men's eyes … they loved the little girl. "No, sweetie. He loves you." 

            "Do you love Mally?" 

            Caught off guard, Serena held her breath, watching the child. She once loved the man … but after his betrayal … could she still love him? No, it was impossible. "No, sweetie I don't." 

            "So, you not his mommy?"

            She frowned, receiving a headache. This was so difficult to explain, … "No, I'm not." 

            The tiny girl blinked and yawned, rubbing at her eyes. "I dun get it." Placing her doll down, she yawned once more and drooped a bit. 

            "You're tired. How about I tuck you into bed?" 

            The girl stuck out her bottom lip stubbornly and shook her head. "I'm not tired. I sleep for long time last night." Serena stood up and walked over to the girl and picked up the child, smiling as she held her daughter close to her. The little girl snuggled up against her mother and grinned sleepily. "I dream of pretty woman who gave me toys and laughed a lot. So warm …"

            Singing a lullaby she used to sing to Serenity when she was a child, Serena placed the little girl on the bed and smiled as the child cuddled into her blanket. "Hush now my baby, be still. Love, don't cry. Sleep like you're rocked by the moon. Sleep and remember my lullaby and I'll be with you when you dream. Drift on a moonlight that flows through my arms. Drift as I'm singing to you. I see you smiling so peaceful and calm and holding you I'm smiling too. Here in my arms, safe from all harm, holding you I'm smiling too." 

            The child drifted off into sleep, watched by Serena. The love that she felt for her daughter was overwhelming and she wondered how she had ever managed to live without her. Gently, placing her hand on the child's cheek, she caressed the smooth skin. A tear dripped down on her face, splashing onto the blankets and was soon followed by thousands more.  Standing up, she walked out of the door and closed it, sliding down the hard wall. Silent, dry sobs ripped through her body, her body trying to match her physical pain with her mental pain. The injustice of the whole situation created a fury in her heart that she couldn't even begin to understand. The lullaby lied. Serena hadn't kept her daughter safe from all harm. 

            Michael and the others watched her from the hallway, their hearts breaking at every sob. It was their fault that this had happened to them … and there was no way they could ever repent. 

**********

            Darien stood outside the hotel, wondering if he should go in. When he had left the hotel this morning, he had wandered around the neighborhood, but soon returned to it. He waited for Serena, leaning against his car. Something told him that she was going through a great amount of pain, but something also told him that he should stay away. Now the pain that struck through him was not his own, but Serena's. It unbearable and he groaned, taking a deep breath. Going against his own judgment, he walked into the hotel and straight up to the room. Banging on the door, he waited it until it swung open. 

            Michael stood at the door, watching the man in front of him. "You." Stepping back, he allowed the raven-haired man to enter. Looking down, he frowned as he heard the man gasp at Serena's condition. 

            "What the hell did you do to her?" Walking over to the girl leaning against the wall, he placed his arms around her and lifted her up. There was no reaction from her and fear gripped his heart. "What the hell happened?"

            "We did everything one can do to break a mother's spirit … take her child." Jadeite closed his eyes, slamming his fist into the wall. 

            "We don't know what happened in there … but it seems like she's given up on everything." Nephlite sighed and blinked back the tears that threatened to stream. Grabbing a fistful of hair, he flung it over his shoulder, ignoring the stinging pain on his scalp.

            "It looks like she's in a state of shock." Zachary stepped forward to examine the girl but stopped when the man holding Serena growled and backed away. It was the exact same reaction that Michael had towards Serena whenever the girl was hurt.

            "Take her. Tell her that we'll send Serenity to her in the morning. Just leave us the address to wherever you're going to take her." Michael ignored the startled glances that were aimed towards him. They had separated mother and daughter long enough. He was going to help them turn into a family … no matter how much it would hurt him. 

            "We'll come here. I don't trust you enough to give you her address." Darien sighed and picked up the light girl, frightened by the blank look in her eyes. Tears trailed down her face, staining her shirt but never once did she blink. 

**********

            Kunzite groaned and woke up. Looking around, he frowned as he realized that somebody had attacked them. "Damn it!" Walking over towards Zoisite, he shook the small man awake and moved on to do the same thing to the other two. "Wake up you idiot. Beryl's not going to be happy about this." Shaking Jadeite with all his strength, he gave up. Forming a small energy ball in his hand he placed it next to the blonde man and smiled when it exploded creating a ringing noise in the man's ears.

            Jumping up, Jadeite looked around, ready to attack. "What?!" Groaning, he rubbed the back of neck where he had a cramp. "What the hell is going on here? Damn it."

            "How long have we been out?" The feminine general looked around, frowning at the setting sun. "It looks like we've slept the entire day through." 

            "Or we could have slept a couple of days through. The Queen is not going to like this. The stars are already trying to warn me. She has been trying to contact us all day." Nephrite frowned and nervously ran his hand through his hair. "We better get going." 

            "Shit. When I get my hands on that cloaked figure … he's going to wish that he'd never been born." Growling dangerously low, Kunzite gripped his hand into a fist before phasing out. The other three sighed and followed not wanting to face the Queen's temper. 

            Meanwhile, Beryl was grinning in the shadows. She had finally figured out whom the strange energy signature was similar to. Oh, it was a powerful one and she was going to do anything to get it.

**********

            Serena was somewhere in a shadowed land. "Hello? Is anybody here? Where am I?" Standing up, she frowned as she realized that she was transformed. She started to walk further into the shadows, calling out to anybody. 

            "You finally came." 

            Spinning around, Serena gasped as she saw a figure standing in the shadows. "Who are you? Where am I?" There was something vaguely familiar about the shape of the figure.

            "We're in your mind." It started to move forward, slowly and steadily. The voice was light and cheerful, but there was also a hint of pain underneath the tone.

            "My mind?" Her eyes widened as she realized whom it was that was walking towards her. "Tsukino Usagi!" Ken and Irene's daughter stood in front of her. She was dressed in a school uniform and her hands were clasped behind her back. 

            "Yep. I waited for you to come you know. For four years I waited." 

            "What? I … I don't understand what's going on." The girl was a perfect image of the murdered Usagi. Her hair was up in the buns and her eyes were a wide blue. 

            "Hmm … I supposed that you wouldn't. I'm your other half."

            "My what?! You're crazy!"

            "You tell me. We are in YOUR mind after all." 

            "If that's so … then I'm crazy." Falling to her knees, Serena took a deep breath. What was going on? Had she lost her mind? Had she begun to hallucinate?  
            "No, listen to me Serena. There are some things that I am forbidden to tell you … but there are some there are vital to you. On the moon when Queen Selenity sent her daughter and her court to the future Earth … something went wrong. Your soul some how split into two halves. One half was the naïve of us … clumsy, dim-witted … every negative thing you could imagine. But she was also a bright soul who would never experience any pain. That's me. I'm that part of the soul. The other soul was the darker of the two. Though not near evil … pain from what happened in the past would follow it to the ends of the earth. You see … together … as one soul … the pain would not have been as terrible. But because it split … there was nothing to neutralize the pain. You, Serena, are the other half. That part of the soul was also the one who held the child of our past lover. When we died on the moon, we were with child. Serenity is that child … born of a forbidden love between an earthling and a lunarian." Taking a breath, Usagi waited for Serena to talk but nothing came. Deciding to continue, she walked over towards the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder. "We were thirteen when the child was conceived. That child passed over the lines of death and time to be born here. You, Serena … and I, Usagi are parts of the same soul."

            "You were killed."

            "No, it was staged to look like a murder. Although, I was the one with the naïve part of the soul, I was still unhappy at the way people teased me to be so clumsy and unworthy. Queen Selenity came to one night and revealed the past to me. I accepted her proposition to give up this life and join you. I never knew how stubborn you were. You refused to accept me. So, I was pushed to the back of your mind and only when Serenity was born did you allow me to appear more often. But when Michael and others did what they did to you … you locked me away again." 

            "Wouldn't I notice if there were two different thoughts going through my head?!" 

            "No, when you allowed me to appear … we became one person. That was when you had control over your power but when you tried to … kill them … that was all you. The pain you felt was too overwhelming and it took everything I had to prevent you from killing them at that point. Imagine my relief when our daughter came in."

            "Why would you want to save them?! They did this to us! They took Serenity away from us." 

            Usagi's eyes darkened as she thought of the news that she was about to reveal. "True … but you allowed them to take Serenity away."

            "HOW DARE YOU?! I FOUGHT WITH EVERYTHING!" Jerking to her feet, Serena stormed over towards Usagi, ready to strike her. "I LOVE MY DAUGHTER!"

            "If you really didn't want them to take the child away, you would have allowed me to appear and you could have used your powers … but you didn't. You fought against me, imprisoning me as you put up little fight to protect the child. You weren't ready to be a mother. You despised the fact that people thought that you were a hoar when you didn't even know who the father was. You didn't want all the responsibility that came with a child. You love Serenity, I know … but that is sometimes not enough. You must want to have the child to be a good mother and you weren't ready." 

            "That's enough! I fought with everything! I tried to summon my powers but nothing came! I … I …" Gripping her head, Serena sobbed as she realized that what Usagi had said was true. "I hated being a mother. I was only fourteen! I wasn't ready to be one. But I never wanted to lose my daughter forever. I just wanted a few years to grow older …"

            Usagi closed her eyes, fighting against the pain that came from being linked to Serena. "Will you allow me to join you now? To become one soul? I can ease the pain … please allow me to join you. You've already allowed your warrior side, Sailor Moon, to enter … why not me?"

            "Because with you … I have so many to risk. You trust and love people easily … what would happen if we were hurt again? It would kill me." Her voice broke as she rocked back and forth.

            "No, I will be a part of you then … we're stronger than that."

            "I'm not ready."

            Lowering her head, Usagi nodded and left, allowing only a whisper to stay behind. "…I understand but I will be there when you are ready, Serena." 

            "…I'm sorry…" With that Serena fell into a dark abyss pain striking through her body as it crashed into reality and a scream of powerful pain erupted from her, only to get lost in the dark depths of her mind.

**********

Hmm … interesting. It's quite scary what my mind can come up sometimes. Well, I hope you enjoy it! n__n


	16. Ebony vs Silver

Umm … okay … so the last chapter wasn't so great. n_n Hope this is better.

Disclaimer:: SM Doesn't belong to me.

**********

He watched her as she slept on his bed. Her silver hair streamed down over the sides and her tears trailed down her face, but her eyes remained shut. What was going on? When did he start to care for her? He knew that he had been attracted to Usagi … but the faults were always a turn off. Now? Now, she was a girl named Serena who held the wisdom and pain of somebody who had lived for eons. Her daughter had been taken from her when she, herself, had been a child. The child … a flash of the small girl appeared in his mind and a gentle smile appeared on his face as he saw the resemblance between mother and child. All that differed were the eyes.  While Serena's were a soulful violet … the child's were a dark blue. They had the ability to draw in everyone and he knew when the girl grew up, Serena was going to have trouble keeping the men away from her daughter. 

Looking at the blinking numbers of his clock, he realized that it was mid-night. A frown crossed his face as he realized why he was so restless at this time. Usually, he would have been somewhere fighting a youma and saving a certain blonde heroine. He realized that it had been quite awhile since he felt the connection between himself and Sailor Moon. Nervously, he stood up and walked over towards the balcony and watched the city, worried at the silence the enemy had emitted. "…The calm before the storm." 

His dark eyes gazed across the skyline and he tensed as he realized that there was something wrong in the air. Perhaps he was just being paranoid because it had been awhile since he's been in a battle but for some reason he knew it wasn't it. Walking over towards the sleeping girl once more, he wiped the tears on her face and sighed as more followed. He picked up the girl and embraced her body and smiled slightly as the tears stopped. She cuddled closer to him and hid her face in the crook of his neck. Then, he heard her whisper something that made him freeze. "…Michael…" 

She loved the man … why else would she whisper his name in her sleep? Fighting against the pain that arose in his throat, he just held the girl. Why would she still love that man? After everything they had done to her? Smoothing the hair away from her face, he traced her features. "Why did you make me fall in love with you?" The pain that shot through his heart was excruciating as he realized that he had fallen in love with her. 

"Why?" Unbeknownst to him, tears had started to drip down his face and onto her face. Lifting a hand, he wiped his cheek and cursed at the idea of crying. Gently gathering the girl closer in his arms, he placed a chaste kiss on her forehead before falling asleep. What he did not hear was her last whisper of the night. "…Darien…"

**********

Luna watched as the scouts paced back and forth. All day they had been restless, ready to run back towards the hotel and to Serena. Her tail twitched as she thought about what the girl had gone through. Poor child … "Will you stop pacing?! All of you!" Her ears flicked as the scouts stopped immediately and stare at her. "You are about to drive me out of my mind with all of that pacing!" 

"Luna, we can't help it. We shouldn't have left her there by herself." Mina frowned and leaned against the floor, biting her nails - a habit she had picked up when she was a little girl. But she only bit her nails when under great pressure and stress. Right now both of them were a great amount. 

"She can take of herself. You saw her powers. What I'm trying to figure out is how does she have those powers." Luna glanced towards Artemis and watched as he furrowed his eyebrows in thought. "Artemis?" 

"Could it have anything to do with her unique abilities?" His tail curled around his bottom as he tried to make sense of the hypothesis that floated in his mind. 

"Huh?"

"What he means is … it might have something to do with our special abilities. We each have something that distinguishes from the other." Ami looked towards the white cat and raised an eyebrow. "Is that what you mean, Artemis?"

"Yea. Take Ami for example. Her special ability is her knowledge. A fortified genius, she stands out among the rest of us. Lita is a powerful girl … more so than the usual. Her amazing strength and fighting skills surpasses all of you." 

"Mina, you have the leadership abilities … whenever we need someone to lead us … you always take control and another persona of you appear. You think quickly on your feet and learn formations swiftly. Rei, obviously, you are the link to our spiritual necessities. Your ability to communicate and sense different energy signals has helped us all." Ami took a breath and watched the astonished looks on the others. It had never occurred to them the different abilities that they all possessed.

The blonde senshi of Venus raised a hand hesitantly. "Um … shouldn't Usa … I mean, Serena have the leadership abilities? I mean she is the leader of all of us."

"I guess it doesn't work out that way. You were probably the second in command on the moon, Mina. I've always wondered what Serena's ability was. She was clumsy, slow, unreliable … she didn't seem to have anything. Now we know Serena's ability is pure, unadulterated power. When in that hotel room and she let loose all the power … it was amazing! With that power, she could have easily destroyed all of our youmas alone." Artemis backed up as he saw the anger flash through Rei's eyes. 

"Then, why the hell didn't she use it?! There were so many times when we were so close to dying! All she did was act ignorant and clumsy!" Outrage swirled through her mind as she remembered all those time when they or an innocent had been hurt. 

"Why do you think you didn't die during those battles? I realize now that if Serena had never been there, all of you would have died on the first battle. All those battles when we were near death, she discreetly used her powers and protected you. If she had helped with her powers outright … then you would have grown dependent and lazy. What would happen should she have died? You would have perished too because you didn't hone our powers. But most of all … I think she hid her powers because of the fact that she was afraid that you might shun her as the people in her past have." Luna blinked back her tears as she remembered the night when Serena had revealed her distrust in humans. That night when she had told the cat of all the things she had to go through as a child.   

"We would have never done that! We were her friends and comrades. Why would she think that?" Mina sat; confused by all the information she received. The Sailor Moon she knew would have always trusted people and would have told them … but of course the Sailor Moon she knew wasn't a real person.

"Think of all of what she had to go through. Her father beat her and the people she trusted most stole her baby. Her mother abandoned her when she was just a child and children spurned her because of her distinctive looks. If I had gone through everything she had … I would not have had the strength to think anything of humans. I would have closed my heart and stayed away from humans." Luna and the others bowed their heads and didn't notice Lita raise an eyebrow.

"Doesn't it bother anyone that the four men look like the four generals?" The obvious question hung in the air, thickening the apprehension in the atmosphere. That simple question froze the entire room and Lita just shrugged her shoulders slightly. "I'm not saying that they're the generals … but they look too pretty damn alike to be ignored." 

"They're not the generals. I scanned all their energies and I sensed no evil. They do, however, seem to harbor a great amount of power similar to their evil counterparts." Rei twisted a lock of hair around her finger, trying to remember more of what she got. "It was quite strange … did any of you guys feel a certain attachment to one of them? A kind of mixed hatred and attraction?"

Each girl stared at the priestess, shocked by her words. "Yea … Zachary kind of caught me off guard many times." Ami blushed slightly at the memory of the teasing man. The attraction she felt for the small man had stunned her … but there was an animosity beneath the attraction that she had shunned away from him. 

"Anyone else?"

Groaning, Lita rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue. "That Nephlite dude. He just got on my nerves. He remained quiet the entire time, but I just got this strange feeling that he knew more than he let on. You know how Nephrite … note the likeness in names here … anyway, you know Nephrite always talk about stars and the moons." 

"Mina, how about you?" Rei's brown eyes peered at the blonde girl, sensing the confusion swarming around her friend and comrade. 

She remained silent as she thought of Michael … the one who loved Serena. She felt something towards him, but she had no idea what they were. It frustrated her to ends as she remembered trying to see through his heart. She had gotten a huge wall that blocked her out. Without a shadow of a doubt, she knew that it was Michael that she was connected to. But how?

"Mina?" Rei waved a hand in front of the Venusian's face, trying to get her attention. "Hello?"

"Huh?" The fog in her mind lifted and she was staring into the piercing eyes of the black-haired priestess. "What?"

"Did you or did you not feel linked to one of the men?" 

"…Michael…" 

Ignoring the strange behavior of Mina, Rei frowned and shook her head gently. "And I to Jed. Does anyone know what's going on? I mean I sense a powerful connection between all of us … which reminds me … what was Darien doing there?"

Sighs echoed around the room as another question arose. Luna frowned and cleared her throat. "I can explain that one. For reasons I have yet to know … Ikuko and Ken kicked Serena out of the house. Darien agreed to house her without any question. It seems they've developed some kind of relationship. He comforts her and has been there for her for quite awhile." 

Questions were hurtled towards the cat as the sudden crash of what happened hit the girls. 

"Are we talking about the same Darien?"

"Why did they kick her out?"

"What exactly are Ken and Ikuko to Serena?" 

"When did all this happen?"

"Does Darien know Serena's a sailor scout?"

"SILENCE!" Artemis' tenor voice reverberated through the room shutting up the flapping mouths of the people in the room. "If you would give Luna a chance to answer one question at a time we'll get more things accomplished." 

Luna's tail twitched once more as she prepared to answer the questions. 

"Wait." Mina's soft order prevented the cat from speaking. "Has anyone wondered why the enemy has been quiet lately?"

Groans filled up the room as another question to answer came up. This was going to be a long night.

**********

He woke up slowly, feeling incredibly warm and relaxed. Only when a soft sigh was heard that he remembered the position he was in. Looking down at the tangle of silver hair, he smiled gently. Careful not to wake the woman, he slowly got up and placed the girl on the bed. Padding out of the room, he looked at the clock and frowned. 9:45. 

**"Take her. Tell her that we'll send Serenity to her in the morning. Just leave us the address to wherever you're going to take her."**

Groaning, he realized that he would have to go and pick up the child, but he didn't want to leave Serena alone. He didn't want to wake her up and figured that she didn't want to see the men. With a soft sigh, he walked back into the room and gently shook her shoulders. "Serena… wake up." 

"Ungh …" Her eyes slowly opened, giving Darien a view of confused purple eyes. "What … what are you doing here?"

"I'm going to go pick up Serenity from the hotel …"

"Pick up Serenity? What? How'd I get here?" Rubbing her eyes, she realized that she was in the man's bedroom and frowned slightly. Memories of what had gone in her head rushed back and she took a shuddering breath. Usagi … was inside of her. 

"I went to the hotel and found you in a comatose state. You didn't respond to anything. They told me to take you and to tell you that they would send the child to you and asked for the address. I didn't trust them enough so I said that I'd pick her up. Do you want to go?" His blue eyes gazed into hers and he remembered the name that she whispered last night in her sleep. Once again pain rushed against him, but he fought it back down, hardening his heart. 

She watched the emotions raging in his eyes and was confused at the battle going on inside him. "I …" Did she want to see them again? Every time she had seen them, she would either go insane or hurt somebody. Deciding that after all she's been through it would be best to stay here and wait. "I'll wait here for you guys." 

A small smile passed over his features and he reached out, placing a hand against her cheek. Caressing the soft skin beneath his palm, his eyes grew darker. 

Serena watched him and backed away slightly, blinking at the hurt that flashed through his eyes. She was too confused right now to deal with … with whatever they were supposed to deal with now. "What time are you supposed to pick her up?" Excitement built up inside of her at the thought of seeing her daughter everyday … of being with her daughter everyday. 

Taking a deep breath, he backed away smiling sadly. "I don't know. They didn't say. I'm going to call the girls so they can keep you company while I'm gone. I have Rei's phone number somewhere. I want you to stay in bed." Walking out of the room, he closed the door letting out sigh. Heading towards a dresser he found the slip of paper that had the priestess' number written neatly on it. Dialing the phone number, he waited for someone to pick him. Why did he fall in love with her of all people? Running a slim hand through his black hair, he let out a frustrated groan and leaned against the wall.

"Hello?" The feminine voice sliced through his thoughts, ripping him out of his reverie. Clearing his throat, he gripped the phone tighter.

"Hey, Rei. It's Darien. Umm … can you and the other girls come over?"

"Darien? Why?" The confusion was evident on the other line and he could also hear other feminine voices in the back. 

"I have to pick up Serenity from those guys … and I need somebody to watch after Serena. I'm worried about her." 

"Why are you picking up Serenity? Why are you worried abo--"

"Just come over, okay? It won't take long for me to get the girl … and Serena went into a comatose state last night. I can't take her to the doctor because every time someone or something approached her the silver light would surround her." 

"M'kay, Darien. We'll be over there in a few minutes."

 With a click resounded and the dial tone filled his ears. Replacing the phone back down, he turned around to find Serena standing behind. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"You're worried about me? I don't need someone to watch over me, Darien." Her eyes flashed defensively and she frowned as he shoved his hands in his pocket.  

"Serena, I'm just worried that you might fall into another comatose state." His voice was quiet and apologetic, slicing through her defense. She had never seen him so unsure of himself and sighed. 

"I … I'm sorry. I must seem so ungrateful. Perhaps it would be best if I go pick up Serenity and leave you alone. You've done enough for me already." 

"What?" He stood stunned as she walked past him and towards the door. The soft padding of her feet on the carpet grew quieter as she opened the door. "Wait."

She was spun around as a hand gripped her wrist and turned her around. Looking up into the blue eyes of Darien, she blinked back her tears. "It's true. I've been nothing but trouble to you. Thank you for everything that you have done for me." 

Closing the door shut behind the girl, he pulled her back inside and led her over towards the couch. "Listen to me, Serena … I want to help you. Don't ask me why. I just do. I …" He took a deep breath and stared at the girl for a second. "I care for you." 

She stared at the man sitting next to her. Confusion swirled in her eyes as she saw the emotion in his eyes. Biting her lower lip, she held in her tears. What was she to do now? She needed some time by herself. She didn't need this. She opened her mouth to say something but was saved by the doorbell. ((FYI that just fit in there …it wasn't meant to be cliché. ^-^; ))

Cursing his luck, Darien stood up and glanced down longingly at the small girl sitting down on his couch. Running his hand through his hair, he walked over to the door and opened it. "Hey, girls." 

"Hey, Darien. Where is she?" The four girls barged into his apartment followed by two cats.  "Is she okay? Did they hurt her? What do you mean comatose state?" Rei searched around the living room looking for a certain silver-haired girl. 

"SHE is fine. She just had bit too much stress lately." Serena came out of the kitchen, holding a tray full of coffee and doughnuts. Amusement sparkled in her eyes as her friend jumped at the sound of her voice. 

"Oh, Serena you have no idea how much we've been worried about you!" Mina ran over to Serena and took the tray from the girl. After placing it on a table, she ran back to the silver-haired girl and embraced her friend tightly, holding back tears. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry about everything." 

All she could do was hug the blonde-haired girl back. Soon three other girls ran over and joined in on the hug, warming Serena's heart to the fullest. They may have made a mistake, but they were still the best friends anyone could ever make. "I'm sorry I kept everything secret from you. I should have told you from the beginning." 

Darien watched the scene and smiled slightly. Grabbing his coat, he sneaked out of the house to pick up a certain three year old. 

**********

Michael watched the window, staring out at the skylines. He could feel the glares of the others on his back and he sighed. "It's the best we can do. We have to give Serenity back to Serena." 

"We know that … it's just that … it's so soon." Jadeite frowned and looked at the door that led to his niece's room. The child had woken up this morning looking for 'Wena. They had told her to get dressed and that they would take her to 'Wena.

"Imagine what we did to Serena when we took her daughter away from her. The pain must have been tenfold." Taking a deep breath he turned around to look at the rejected looks of the others. "There is no way we can ever make up what we did to her. The best we can do is leaving her alone." 

"Yes, but what I'm worried about is what happened last night. She went into that trance like state. What would happen if she was taking care of Sere and she went into that state again?" Zachary furrowed his eyebrows and loosened his ponytail. Pushing his glasses back on the bridge of his nose, he sighed. 

"You're making excuses, Zak. Besides … I think the reason that happened to her is because Serenity was taken away from her." He was getting anxious waiting for Serena to come and pick up her daughter. Pushing his silver hair over his shoulder, he glanced towards the door almost willing the girl to be there. 

"Don't you have anything to say about this Nephlite?" Zachary turned towards the silent man and waited for a response of some sort. 

"I agree with Malachite. We have to give the child back to her mother." With a gentle shrug of his shoulders, he closed his eyes and took a deep a breath. There was a sudden knock at the door and everybody in the room froze, watching the door. Nephlite turned and opened the door, thinking he was going to see Serena. Instead of the girl, there stood the tall raven-haired man from last night. "Where's Serena?"

"I came alone." Darien walked into the room and looked around, ignoring the silver-haired man near the window. "I'm here to pick up Serenity." 

"Once more, where is Serena?" The brown-haired man bristled, annoyed by the superiority air the smaller man seem to hold. He was unwilling to give Sere to a strange man they had never met before. 

"Look, I came here because Serena couldn't all right? Will you just give me the girl so she can go to her mother, where she should have been all along?!" Anger rushed through him as he stood there, waiting for the child to come out.

"No need to raise your voice. She's in her room right now." He leaned against the wall features expressionless. Michael frowned and walked over towards the man. "Why is it that she couldn't come?"

Darien glanced over towards the man, hands clenched into fists. "She did not want come after what happened last night." 

"Is she all right?" Jed's eyes widened in hope. He had been worried about her all night but there was no way he could have known. His gaze wandered over the man and he wondered if he was Serena's lover. He probably was. 

"Yes, but she is anxious to see her daughter again." The tension in the room was thick as Darien stepped forward. "Don't take away her child again." 

With those simple words guilt once again struck all four men and Michael motioned towards the room. "We have to explain to her why she's going." 

He threw a sidelong glance to the other men, blue eyes widening incredulously. "You haven't done that yet?" 

Jed's eyes narrowed and he snarled. "It's not that easy! She's only three years old! The only people who she's known her entire life are us! What? You want us to go up the little girl and say_ Look, honey. We're giving you to someone else watch over you. Take care now!_"

"You wouldn't have to if you hadn't taken her in the first place." Darien gazed around the room, his dark eyes wary of the four men. "If you hadn't betrayed her in the first place then all of this wouldn't have happened. There is something mentally wrong with her. I can see it every time she comes near you. She seems to turn into this other creature who only knows pain and suffering but as soon as she is removed from your presence she becomes docile, rational."

Michael stepped forward, standing a foot away from the dark-haired man. "Tell me your name." 

Raising an eyebrow, he glared at the man that held the heart of the woman he loved. "Darien Mamoru Shields. You?"

"Malachite Michael Silver." The two men grasped hands, not in a handshake, but to test each other's strength. A jolt of energy ran up their arms and something flashed before their eyes.

**********

**"Damn it, Kunzite! Why did you do this?"**

**"Serenity is off limits, my prince." **

**********

Well, here's the first half of Chapter 15. I'm going to be posting my stories every Saturday now … easier on me. n_n


	17. Michael's Pain

::Grumbles:: I hope this comes out because it didn't last time. Well, I hope you enjoy! Oh, before I forget there seems to have misunderstanding of what happened in the last chapter. Darien and Michael did not just remember all of a sudden. It was a flashback when they clasped hands. 

Disclaimer: I have never or will ever own Sailor Moon.

**********

            The two men backed away in shock and stared at each other. Michael fell to his knees, groaning and sweat pouring down his temples. He shook his head slightly, his hair falling over his shoulders. Whatever it was he did not want it to happen again. He something had tried to rip him into half and the pain was horrible. Placing a hand on his chest, he could feel that his heart had somehow speeded beyond a normal rate. Gripping onto his chest, he gasped and held back the urge to scream in pain. 

"What the hell was that?" Darien clenched his fists - a habit when he became stressed. Whatever it was it had been the strangest feeling he had ever had. When he had clasped hands with the man, he had felt like the man was more a part of him than anyone he had ever known. Bending down, he allowed his instincts to take over and he placed a hand on the man's shoulder. He could feel the three other men behind him and they pushed him aside to reach the silver-haired man.

"What's wrong?" Zachary studied his brother confused by the sudden attack his brother was having. Worried by the bluish color around the man's lips, he motioned for Nephlite to help him pick up his twin. Jed, being stronger than Zachary, helped the tall brunette pick up Michael and they carried him to the couch lying down on the soft leather material. "It looks like he's going into some state of shock. Get me some blankets. We have to keep him warm."

Darien watched from the corner not knowing what to do. It seemed the longhaired blonde knew what he was doing and he waited. Somehow he felt connected to the silver-haired man and now he had no idea what to do. During that one physical touch, it seemed like the man tried to become a part of him. He shifted nervously watching the pain, somehow being able to understand the pain.

Michael cried out as something gripped his heart and squeezed. It was beating so fast … and what was happening?! He writhed in pain, trying to push whoever it was that was wrapping the blanket around him. His body was tense and he could hear the blood roaring in his head and the temples pounding like a drum. 

Zachary wrapped the blankets around Michael relieved that the other two men were here to hold his large brother down. The man was thrashing around letting out staccato cries of pain. "Come on, Michael. Get a hold of yourself. Everything's going to be okay." His voice was soft as if he was talking to a child. The man was trembling and Zachary checked his hand to check for warmth. There was none. Turning towards the silent man standing in the corner watching with dark eyes, Zachary stood up. "Nephlite, Jed. Keep him and make sure that the blanket keeps him warm."

Darien watched as the feminine man walked over to him. The man had glasses resting on the bridge of his nose and he noted the worry and fear reflecting in the man's eyes. He was stiff as he waited for what the man had to say. 

"What the hell did you do to him, you bastard?" Zachary's demand was soft but held a deadly tone. His green eyes flashed with anger. Contrary to what most thought, his brother and him had been very close. The man was his best friend and he depended on him so much after their father had died. 

"I didn't do anything. We just shook hands and then he collapsed."

"Something passed between you two. I saw it … recognition in your eyes. Tell me what happened." 

Darien sighed, running a hand through his raven colored hair. Closing his eyes, he took a deep and breath and let it out slowly. "When we grasped hands … something flashed between us. It was like a memory. Don't ask me what it was because it was like a peek at something forbidden. It let the curtain open far enough to let us take a glance, but not enough that I remember anything." 

The small man furrowed his brows, wondering if the two men had known each other in the past. Then, he turned as Michael let out a blood-curdling scream. Running back over towards his brother, he placed a hand on the man's shoulder and pushed him down. Now all three were struggling to keep the powerfully strong man down. "Damn it, Michael! Snap out of it!"

"What's going on?" Serenity stepped out from her room, eyes wide with fright at the scream she had heard. Walking over to her struggling uncles, she froze as she saw Michael. The man was lying on the couch, his long hair in array. Veins were sticking out from his neck and he kept screaming. As any child would do, Serenity started to cry. "What … what wrong with Mally?"

Darien walked over to the child and picked her up, turning her head so she didn't have to witness the scene. He watched and wondered what they should do. "Sere, listen to me. I want you to go to the balcony. Look at the city, it's very beautiful." Relieved that his English was not rusty, he placed the child down. The girl sniffled and walked over to the balcony wanting to get away from the horrible screams of 'Mally'. Darien walked over to the man and looked at the struggling figures of the three men trying to hold the man down. 

"God damn it, you idiot! Don't just stand there! Help us!" Jed clenched his jaw biting back the urge to knock the writhing man unconscious. He watched as the man bent over and placed a hand on his friend's shoulders. His eyes widened as Michael stopped moving all of a sudden. His breathing was back to normal and he was now sleeping peacefully. "What the hell just happened?"

Darien stepped back startled by the sudden silence in the room. All he heard was the heavy breathing of the exhausted trio who had held Michael down. "I … I don't know. I touched him and something flew from me to him … and then … he became quiet." 

Zachary watched with suspicion at the young man. He was about two or three years younger than them and there was still a hint of a boyish like look on him. One would think that the man was not handsome or cute … he was beautiful. He did not hold the feminine air that Zachary himself held, but he did not hold masculine looks Michael possessed. What were they going to do now? 

Serenity stood outside on the balcony looking down on the busy streets of Tokyo. Her eyes were red from crying but the screaming had stopped now. Looking around, she decided to go back inside. Turning around, she grabbed the handle of the door.

"Well … well. YOU'RE the one who holds that great power?" Kunzite floated in the air, an eyebrow raised at the toddler. Deciding not to question his queen, he waved his hand and the girl floated into the air.

Sere screamed as she felt the ground disappear from her and she was flying. Turning around, her eyes widened. "Mally! You're okay! Look, I'm flying!" 

He raised an eyebrow at the obvious recognition. Deciding to take this as a stroke of luck, he smiled as gently as he could. "Yes, it's me. I have wonderful place to take you little one. Would you like to go?"

"Yea!"

Nodding the girl floated over towards him and he grabbed onto her small body. Looking inside the glass doors at the unsuspecting men in the hotel room, he smirked and phased out … the girl with him.

**********

I'm sorry the chapter is so short, but it just came out that way. X.x; … Um … I can't e-mail anyone because I lost the password to my e-mail address. Talk about airheaded. X.x … I hope you guys enjoyed this brief story. Don't worry! I promise to post next Saturday! Review please!


	18. Kunzite's Plight

Umm ... I seriously do apologize for these sporadic posts, but finals are coming up and I'm swamped. Well, here is the next chapter. u.u; Please enjoy. Oh and if you want to be informed on when I update ... please e-mail me at AzianMu@yahoo.com. If not, you're going to have to check. ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

**************

            Darien glanced outside, feeling the familiar sensations of dark energy nearby. He hurried to the balcony to get Serenity back inside. Panic rushed through him, as he saw no one on the small area. Gulping in horror, his eyes swept across the area and a sinking feeling rushed through. "Serenity!!"

            Jed, Zachary, and Nephlite hurried towards the balcony hearing the alarmed tone of the Darien. "Where is she?!" Jed felt fear grip his heart, as he saw no trace of the chubby child. Brushing his gold bangs away from his eyes, he growled and grabbed Darien by the collar. "Where the hell is she?!"

            The raven-haired man shook his head, still concentrating on finding Serena's daughter. "She was supposed to wait out here. I told her. Let go of me damn it! We don't have time for this! We have to find Serenity!"

            "He's right, Jed. She couldn't have gotten far. I mean ... she might have sneaked out of the front door. She could have been frightened by my brother's cries..." Zachary frowned and fought the rise of panic in his heart. All of them knew that Serenity would not have wandered away like that. No matter how frightened she had been.

            Darien sighed as he was placed down on the floor and he looked down at the people downstairs. Somewhere deep in his heart, he knew that a General had taken Serenity. But why?

*************

Serenity gathered closely to "Mally". Her wide eyes glanced around with fear at the dark place. "Mally? Where we are? It scary!"

            He growled in annoyance and just walked faster. This child had been asking questions ever since he had collected her. Humans found this child-like innocence charming, but he did not see any of that charm. He could tell the child had lunarian blood inside of her. The silver-hair proved it. He knew that he was partly lunarian due to his silver hair, and he hated it. Could this small child really be the reborn soul of the princess? 

            She shifted and pouted at being ignored. She was also quite uncomfortable. He had her tucked under his arm like a bag, and her arms and legs were just dangling. She could see everything from a sideways point of view. Crossing her arms, she whimpered at the way her head bobbed up and down. "Mally! Me dizzy!"

            "Will you be quiet?!" 

            Her eyes widened at the harsh tone of the man and she sniffled feeling tears welling up. As all children tended to do when screamed at she cried. Hurt at the harsh tone of the man, she started to kick and struggle. "I want Uncle Jed! You not Mally!"

            "Damn it, kid!" He gripped tighter onto the kid. Why was he the one who was sent after the child? He raised his hand, ready to knock the wailing child unconscious when he heard laughter behind him. Swiftly turning around, he narrowed his eyes as his gaze landed on Jadeite. 

            "Now this is a sight I thought I'd never see. The great Kunzite fighting with a kid. Here give her to me." The blonde-haired man held out his arms for the child raising an eyebrow at the slight bruise forming on the silver-haired man's face. "She's got spunk, you have to admit that much."

            "Stop moving around!" He held tighter onto the child and grimaced as her fist smashed into his cheek. "I've got everything under control, Jadeite."

            "Uncle Jed! Fake Mally be mean to me!" 

            "...Mally?" Jadeite blinked and ran his hand through his hair. "Uh, did I miss something? Since when am I Uncle Jed and you ... Mally?"

            Kunzite growled and shifted the child, trying to stand still with the flaying limbs. "This child seems to think we're her uncles or somehow related to her."  

            "Well, I just came out here to say that the Queen looks like she's about to blow apart this entire kingdom if you don't the child to her.... _Mally_." With a slight smirk the blonde general walked closer to the two struggling people and patted the girl's silver hair before walking away. "Good luck."

            "Come on." Gripping the child as steadily as he could he burst through the doors leading to the throne room and released the child. 

            Beryl frowned at the disheveled appearance of her most stoic warrior. He had two small bruises forming on his face, one on his right cheek and one on the left eye. "Did you get into an encounter with the senshi?"

            Kunzite blushed slightly and held the child by gripping onto her shoulder. "No, my queen."

            "Then how do explain your appearance?"

            "Well, your majesty ... the child seems to have quite a large amount of ... energy." 

            "She attacked you with her power?" Confusion echoed in the slithering tone of the queen as she gazed at her blushing warrior. She looked over the silver hair of the child and frowned as she noted the exact color in Kunzite's. She knew he was a half-breed, earthling and lunarian, but it still unnerved her. 

            "Ah, she punched me, Queen Beryl." He lowered his eyes, glaring at the back of the child's head. If he had the ability he would have burned two holes into the small head. The child had been curiously silent and still as soon as she had entered the throne room. 

            With a bark of laughter, the redheaded woman's frame shook with vibrations as she cackled her humor at the thought of a child bruising the rather solid soldier. Shaking her head in mirth, her lips were still curved in amusement as she beckoned the child forward. "Come me, little princess."

            Serenity shook her head, and moved closer to Fake Mally. What was going on? Her childish mind spun with fear and curiosity as she gazed at the snake-like woman sitting in front of her. "Me no princess. Me Serenity."

            "Yes, Princess Serenity, come here to me." Blood red eyes narrowed in annoyance and a pale hand stretched out, summoning the child closer.  

            "No!" 

            With a cry of anger, Beryl raised her staff and sent out a blast towards the child. She watched with glee as the child flew across the room crying out in fear and pain. The blast was not enough to kill the child, but it was powerful enough to hurt the little girl. Beryl and Kunzite watched the silent figure lying on the floor, a small palm clutching her chest as if to protect something. 

**************

            "No!" Serena jumped off of the couch, fighting against the pain running through her body. She knew it was Serenity's pain and she cried out. Grabbing her coat, she ran towards the door only to be stopped by Lita. 

            "What's going on? What's wrong?"

            "Serenity! Something's wrong! She's hurt! My baby ..." Pushing past her friend she ran out and headed towards the hotel where her daughter was supposed to be. She could hear the others running behind her but she didn't care. Something was wrong. "I ... I should have gone! I shouldn't have been such a coward!" Tears ran down her face as she ran with an inhumane speed. 

**************

            The reactions from Michael and Darien were simultaneous. Michael woke up screaming out Serenity's name as Darien fell to his knees, clutching his heart. The three other men watched, confused and terrified by the strange scene in front of them. 

            "Serenity! She's hurt!" The two struggling men cried out at the same time, moving in sync. Their movements mirrored each other as they reached for their coats. They moved as one.

            "Malachite! What the hell's going?!" Zachary grabbed his brother by the shoulder, trying to hold the larger man from rushing out the door. Jed was holding onto Darien, pinning the man's arms to the sides and up against the wall. 

            "Zachary, Sere's hurt! She needs us!" 

            "God, we can feel her pain! We need to get to her!" Darien cried out against the blonde man's hold and struggled. Nephlite watched with knowing eyes and looked towards the door. As if on cue, Serena barged through the door followed by three other girls. Nephlite's eyes softened a bit as his gaze landed on Lita but that was all. 

            "Where is she?!" Serena swallowed, breathing hard from her long run from here. "Where is she?! What did you do to her?!" She ran up to Nephlite beating against his chest, crying out with anger. All he did was grab her tiny fists and pull her into an embrace. 

            "It is time to accept your destiny, Serena. Are you ready for it?" His voice soft among the chaos that ensued in the room. All he concentrated was on the tiny girl in front of him. Unlike the other, Nephlite had been able to keep some of this gift. He knew that Serena was the Sailor Scout of the Moon and the reincarnated version of the moon Princess. He knew that during upcoming battle, there would be a sacrifice that would have to be made ... a sacrifice that would affect all of them in a way that no one would know. "Accept it, Princess. Accept Usagi."

            Serena backed away from Nephlite and shook her head. "Where ... where can I find Serenity?" 

            "She is with the woman you have been fighting ever since you have become Sailor Moon. She is with the dark queen herself."

            "...Beryl."

            "Yes, Beryl." 

            Serena turned watching as Darien and Michael struggled against their captives wanting to get to Serenity. What was their connection with her daughter? She could feel the burning pain of Serenity and Serena opened up the link to her daughter, further allowing as much as pain to pass over her daughter and to her. By opening the link, she could tell where her daughter was. "I'm coming Serenity. Mommy's coming. I won't abandon you again."

**************

            Usagi sighed, feeling the barrier of Serena starting to break. They would become one soon, but will it be soon enough? It had been so long since she had felt welcome. Taking a step forward, she was ready to join with the other half of her soul until she felt the barrier go up again. "NO! Damn it! Serena I'm a part of you!" Her fists smashed into the barrier as she slid down her knees crying. If Serena did not allow her to join them together, they would never be able to save Serenity.

**************

I'm so sorry I'm posting like this but finals are coming up and I'm under a lot of stress right now. The posts will start to be uploaded on a regular basis after December ... after finals are over. u.u; .. Until then please bear with these posts. 


	19. Two souls

Onward and Forward!! ^_^

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon in no way or form belongs to me.

**********

            Pluto watched the scene in front of her through the portal. Biting her lower lip, she fought against the hopelessness that threatened to rise inside of her. How could all this fall apart so easily? She turned slightly and gazed at the horrified late Moon Queen. The woman had her mouth covered with a slim hand and tears streamed down her cheeks. How? 

            "Pluto ... everything's going to be ... all right? It has to be..."

            She shook her head slightly and turned back to the scene of Serena fighting against her destiny. "I don't know, your majesty. I don't know."

            "How could everything have gone so wrong?"

            The senshi of time remained silent and gripped her staff tighter. Where had it gone wrong? She could sense the love growing between Darien and Serena, but something was holding the girl back from revealing her feelings. But what?

            "But what is right, my daughter." 

            The two women whipped their head to the new voice and their eyes widened in shock. Standing before them was a tall man with forest green hair and light blue eyes. It was Chronus himself.

            "How ... how did you get in here father?"

            He grinned slightly and raised an eyebrow. "Do you really have to ask me that, Setsuna?" He watched as his daughter winced against her true name. She had been called Pluto so long that he doubted that she remembered her name.  

            Queen Selenity watched silently, not knowing what to do. Wiping the shed tears from her cheeks, she swallowed slightly. Holding her breath, she realized that he was gazing at her now. Those eyes ... they were her daughter's eyes. 

            "Ah, Selenity ... how could things have gone so wrong with our daughter?" He held his arms open and smiled as the once mighty queen threw herself into his arms. He gently held her to his chest, listening to her heartbroken sobs. 

            Pluto watched, eyes closed. She was the only other person who knew that Chronus was the Moon Princess' father. Watching the couple for a moment, she wondered if her father ever loved her mother as much as he did the Queen. She could feel her father's eyes on her and she lifted her head. "What are we going to do, father?"

            "Save your sister."

            Pluto closed her eyes at having been called Princess Serenity's sister. Never was she allowed to reveal to the princess that they were sisters and it hurt her so much. She had contented herself with watching over the girl, but now that was not enough. 

            "How're we going to save her, Chronus?" 

            He looked down at the silver-haired woman in his arms and sighed slightly. "Serenity's greatest strength stems from her love for her others. Her love for her friends, family, and her daughter. But the time when she owns the greatest power is when she realizes her love for that blasted Prince. There is one thing holding her back. That's the Malachite fellow. He holds half of Darien's soul and half of Kunzite's soul."

            "What're you saying, father?"

            "To save my daughter, your sister, Setsuna ...we must make a sacrifice."

**********

            "I know where she is. I have to go get her." Serena pulled away from Nephlite. "What the hell do you know? I've been used, manipulated, and betrayed by the ones that I loved most in the world. And I'm not just talking about you and the others!" Her mind strayed to the trapped soul within her, Usagi. Even Usagi had betrayed her. 

            He flinched and grasped her wrists, trying to calm her down. "If you go like this, you'll just get killed and so will your daughter! Think of Sere!"

            "I am thinking of her! God damn it! I'm always thinking of her! She's all I have left!" She tried to pull away from his touch, but to no avail. She looked to the other girls and saw them starting to advance. Shaking her head, she stopped them and turned back to Nehplite. "What do you know? What are you?!"

            "I'm the only one here who knows more than those guardians of yours, Serena. Luna and Artemis don't remember everything about Moon Kingdom. Neither do I, but I know more than they do. I know you and the girls are the Sailor Senshi." 

His quiet voice seemed to echo through Serena's head and she jerked away from him. How? How did he know all this? "Who are you?"

"I am half of the soul of a man who guarded Prince Endymion. I was once known as General Nephrite of the Golden Earth Kingdom." He watched as she flinched away from the words and the name. He listened to the sudden silence that had befallen the hotel room. He looked around to the confused looks in his friend's eyes and to the distrustful glares in the girl's. His green eyes landed on Lita's and for a moment he felt the rush of love, but he gritted his teeth. He did not deserve her after all they have done to the senshi. He watched as Serena pulled away from his grasp and stared at him with angry tears in her eyes. Then, he felt the exploding pain against the cheek. His head flew back and he clenched his teeth. Opening his eyes, he took a deep breath, feeling the searing pain in his right cheek. 

She rubbed her hand over her pant leg, feeling the sting. Looking away, she turned to the others. "We're going to the Nega-verse. Be ready to fight Beryl."

            "Didn't you hear a god damn word I just said?! You can't fight Beryl in your condition!"

            "I managed to fight against your other half, _Nehprite._" The name came out as a hiss laced with hatred. "It is my job to protect this world and it is my job as a mother to protect my daughter!" 

            "Then..." He glanced at Malachite who was struggling against Zachary's grip. With guilt rising up in his throat he looked back towards Serena. "Take Malachite with you."

            "What?!" This time the outburst came from Mina. "You think we're going to take an innocent into the nega-verse!" She decided to ignore the fact that he looked so much like Kunzite.

            "Yes. There is more to this, but your leader seems dead set on committing suicide. As well as taking Darien."

            "Darien? What...?" Rei blinked at Darien's form and frowned. Her mind spun with confusion from all these bits and pieces of information. Why would they take Darien?  
            "Because he is Tuxedo Mask and he will protect your leader to his last breath." 

            The entire room spun with shock and Serena was having trouble breathing. Somewhere deep inside her heart, she had known that he was Tuxedo Mask, but now that it was out in the open, she didn't know if she wanted to believe it. 

            "If you're going to leave ... I suggest you leave now." 

            She nodded mutely, too much in shock to do anything else. She could feel the other's transforming and she too screamed out her own magical chant. Serena felt her body lift into the air and she started to move the familiar movements. She felt the power consume her body, seeping into her body. A sense of comfort came as her tiara appeared on her forehead and she felt the pain that she was taking from her daughter travel into the tiara. 

            She nodded towards the others as Darien and Malahite made themselves over to them. Forming a circle, they yelled out the words that would take them to the dark kingdom.

            Jed and Zachary blinked, confused as to what just happened. "What the hell was that?!" Jed spun around to Nephlite. "You've got a hell of a lot to explain." 

**********

            Beryl grinned as the child started to move. "Awake now are we, little one?"

            Serenity whimpered, standing up. Tears slivered down her face as she started to cry against the pain. Looking at the man who looked like Mally, she moved away from him. Leaning against the wall, she sniffled. "I want Mally."

            Kunzite frowned and looked towards the queen. What exactly was the queen trying to accomplish here? Looking around, he felt a strange sense of energy appear. "Your majesty ... it seems the Senshi have come here for the child." 

            "Excellent."

**********

            The senshi looked around at the dark corridors of the kingdom. They had no idea where they were, but Sailor Moon seemed to know. Darien had transformed into Tuxedo Mask as soon as they had arrived and now he followed closely behind the golden-haired leader. Malachite was between Venus and Mars. The steady drip of water was un-nerving. Approaching a place dimly lit with light, they stopped. Zoisite was blocking the way.

            Zoisite grinned and tilted his head. "Well ... well. The hunted has finally come for the hunters."

            Sailor Moon snorted and shook her head. "That was the corniest thing I've ever heard, Zoisite. You should be able to do much better than that."

            He shook his head and stood up. "Sailor Moon, always a pleasure to hear your snort." Then without giving them a warning, he screamed out sending blasts of ice spears towards them. He watched in annoyance as they dodged them and grinned as it grazed the Sailor Senshi of Mercury on her right side.

 Mercury slowly stood up and cried out her attack. "Mercury Bubbles Blast!" The room filled with a fog and the general narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "Run ahead Sailor Moon! I'll catch up with you!"

He could hear footsteps fall away into the distance until he could hear the nervous breathing of only one. "So, they left the weakest here? And you're injured to add to that. What an insult." The fog dissipated and he glared at the blue-haired senshi. 

"You're the weakest of the generals too, Zoisite. Don't think too highly of yourself." Then, the two jumped at each other exchanging blows for blows and kicks for kicks. They assessed the other's strength and grunted as they were hit. Zoisite grunted and turned around to attack the mercury when he realized she was nowhere in sight. He listened for anything and heard small foot-steps echoing throughout the place. With a grin, he grinned. 

Mercury watched the general and realized that she had been spotted. Not wanting to take any chance, she cried out her attack. "Mercury Frozen Aqua Rhapsody!"

            Zoisite lifted his hand. "Arctic Wind Glaciers!" The two attacks headed towards each other with a speed that seemed dangerous. They crashed into each other a blast exploding throughout the room. As the light and temperature went down from the attacks, silence filled the Dark Kingdom. 

**********

            Zachary cried out in pain, his scream echoing throughout the room. He could feel Nephlite and Jed grabbing and asking what was wrong? He couldn't say. The pain was excruciating! His mind spun with agony and a cold feel seeped into his heart. Taking one last deep breath, he allowed himself to fall into the dark abyss that beckoned him from the pain.

**********

And that's a wrap! o_O; ... Well, this is a strange chapter. Hope you like it ... .;;; ... I'll be updating soon!


	20. Failing Spirit of a Child

Next chapter...

Disclaimer:: Sailor Moon does not belong to me.

**********

            Jadeite narrowed his eyes as he felt the death of Zoisite. That general had always been a weakling protected by Kunzite. He stood there and smiled as he felt the scouts draw near. Briefly, he wondered whom he would be fighting with. Perhaps Sailor Mars? The raven-haired beauty had always intrigued him and now he fought back the anticipation at fighting one on one with her. Yes, this would be most intriguing. 

**********

            Serena held her breath, running down the corridor. Her daughter's life energy was slowly draining and she felt tears run down her face. She was only a child! She didn't deserve to die like this. "I'm coming, sweetie. Don't give up on me ... please."

            Darien looked down to the sailor scout of the moon through his mask. Serena was Sailor Moon. He should've have known. One has to be blind not to see the connection.  Apparently, the entire civilizations on the islands called Japan were. He looked back to Michael and he narrowed his eyes in confusion. They were still moving in sync and it was driving him crazy. He could feel what the man was feeling and vice versa. Hearing a sudden gasp, he turned back to looking at the front and winced as he felt the dwindling life form of Serenity. 

            Michael frowned and kept running behind the short-skirted girl that was known as Sailor Venus. He could also hear the heavy breathing of Sailor Mars behind him. Who were these people? He was worried about the scout that they had left behind. After that one huge explosion all had become quiet and it didn't seem to bother the others. They just kept running. There was also the fact that he could barely feel Sere's energy and he was scared to death.

**********

            Kunzite watched as the child lay against the wall, tears slipping silently down her porcelain cheeks. She was dying ... he could feel it. For such a small child, she was quite formidable. Had it been a normal three year old, the energy blast would have killed them in a second. Instead, this child had somehow absorbed the dark energy and it was slowly killing her. Her breathing was labored and sweat poured down her temples. Such a tiny creature.

            The entire room shook as a huge blast erupted through the entire palace. Holding his ground, he heard the child whimper, but he ignored it. Something was wrong. Very wrong. "Zoisite." He felt panic seize him as he felt the smaller general's life slip away. Kunzite held back the desire to scream out the name of the man who he considered his brother. Looking up to the queen, he saw her eyes narrowed in rage and hatred. 

*********

            Jadeite smirked as the sailor scouts finally entered. He took a glance at the strange man who stood between two sailor scouts. It was Kunzite. What the hell was he doing? Gently floating over to them, he narrowed his eyes and realized that it wasn't his leader. No, it was someone who had a similar energy signal but no dark energy whatsoever. He remained silent and waited for the Moon scout to speak. 

            He raised an eyebrow, as Sailor Moon didn't even get a chance to speak. Sailor Mars stepped forward and nodded to the silver-haired scout. With one last glance between them, Sailor Moon and others ran off, leaving him with the fiery scout of Mars. He grinned.

_**********_

_            "...Mommy..."_

            Queen Selenity closed her eyes as she heard the quiet plea of her granddaughter echo through the gates of time. A sacrifice was to be made to save the universe. Tears spilled over her hot cheeks as she buried herself deeper into Chronos' arms. He had not told her whom it was they had to sacrifice. But with they way things were going, it seemed it would be her granddaughter who will lose her life.

            He frowned, holding onto Selenity. Looking at Pluto, he saw the confusion in her eyes as the future was blocked off to them. He loved these two women with all his heart, but they had manipulated and chosen the choices for his daughter, Princess Serenity. There will be a price for what they have done. Only till they realize what they did can Serena accept Usagi and become Princess Serenity one more. 

**********

            "Mars Soul Fire Ignite!" 

            Jadeite cried out as fire surrounded him, but it burned him from the inside out. Cursing the girl, he withheld the pain until the attack died out. Falling to his knees, he looked towards Mars and decided that she was not faring that well either. At this rate, there will be no victor. She was on her knees, holding onto her arm, but her eyes were alive with hatred and adrenaline. 

            She smiled slowly and stood up. One last attack was all the energy she had left for. "Mars Phoenix Bird Arise!" The majestic flew out from the flame in her hands and sped over to the surprised general. Its cry echoed shrilly threw the dark hallways.

            All Jadeite could do was stare at the dangerous creature, and a smile graced his features. This battle had been most intriguing. Looking past the fiery confines of the bird, he looked into the haunting eyes of the scout and his grin grew wider. She was definitely a worthy opponent ... 

**********

            Jed cried out, clutching his heart he looked towards Neplite. The brown-haired fellow seemed to know what was going on and he smiled comfortingly at Jed. All Jed could do was collapse to his knees, feeling like his insides were on fire. Then, all went black.

**********

            Nephrite stood in the dark shadows of the room, his eyes devoid of emotion. He knew whom he would be fighting. He also knew the outcome and knew there was no way he could avoid it. But he knew that he would die fighting like a warrior. A grim smile graced his features as what was left of the Sailor Scouts entered. He stepped forward at the same time Sailor Jupiter did. This was going to be a difficult battle to fight. The Amazon smirked and stood in a fighting position. Her stance was still and ready, so was he. Without giving her a moment's notice, he charged her. 

            Kicks and punches flew through the room. He flung her across the room, yet she returned with the same vigor she always did. Their powers were behind their hits and he could feel her electric power surging through her punches and kicks. Move after move was blocked and the two warriors assessed the other. Heavy breathing and shouts echoed through the room. 

            Sailor Jupiter did a back flip landing a few feet away from him. Wiping the blood on her face, she narrowed her eyes. Enough games. Lifting her hand in the air, she grinned at him. "Jupiter Thunder Dragon attack!"

            He frowned and threw up a shield blocking the attack easily. Looking up, he saw that she was nowhere to be seen. Then he heard it, a slight sound. Had he heard it sooner it might have saved him, but it did not. Looking around, he saw the bright grin of the scout and the speeding foot headed towards his head. He closed his eyes and accepted his destiny. The dark abyss accepted him and he joined his other two companions.

**********

            Nephlite closed his eyes as he felt the pain clutch his own heart. It seemed a black hole was inside of him, sucking in his life force. With a slight groan, he fell to the floor, watching as Luna and Artemis approached. They nuzzled his neck and he shook his head. It was time. Then, everything went dark.

**********

            Serena held her breath, standing in front of the door that would lead her to her daughter. Looking at the one's who remained, she wondered about the others and shook her head. She couldn't think of that right now. They would want her focusing on the task at hand. Looking into Tuxedo Mask's eyes, then to Michael's, and at last to Sailor Venus, she bit her bottom lip and turned towards the door pushing it open. With a loud creak, the large doors swung open and soon the last warriors left stepped into the dark abyss of the castle where the creation of the greatest evil resided. Queen Beryl.

**********

You like? No? Well, if you don't like this story, perhaps you'll like my other story "Disguises of the Beauty". ^_^; ... Well tell me what you think. 


	21. Death

He he he ... .; ... sorry for the late posts ... but my mother decided I was spending too much time on the computer and dragged me to her work. x_______x; ... Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer:: I don't own Sailor Moon

 **********

            The soft clicks of the their boots echoed through the silent room and the dark shadows swirling around them emitted malevolent whispers, threatening them to turn around. There were only four left to fight the queen and her last general. Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus, Tuxedo Mask, and Kunzite. One was of no use ... he was a human. 

            "Show yourself, Beryl." 

            Her soft command filled the room, putting their nerves on edge even further. Brushing her silver hair back, Sailor Moon stepped forward as light filled the room. The shadows seemed to fight the light, but soon the room was filled with a bright glow. A strangled cry escaped through the warrior's mouth as she saw her daughter on the floor ... near death. She tried to run to the child, but was held back by Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Venus. "You monster! How could you have done that to her? She's just a child!" She turned to look at the red-haired woman standing a few feet away, gripping her staff. 

            The pale woman smirked at the struggling leader, nodding towards Kunzite who stepped from the shadows. Her green eyes narrowed as she spotted the man who looked exactly like her most powerful warrior and she frowned in confusion. Who was this imposter? "Very simply, my dear. She annoyed me. So, I shot her. Not that hard to comprehend, Sailor Moon. She is dying, lovely. Not much you can do to help her." Beryl sighed happily and sat down on her throne, crossing her legs. Her tight dress slipped down from her thighs showing much more leg than the others had ever wanted of the evil queen. "My, my ... you do seem attached to the little brat. Almost like..." Beryl's eyes widened as realization hit her. "Almost like a mother!"

            Moon trembled at the look that entered the bloodthirsty queen. Feeling Tuxedo Mask and Venus release her she clenched her hands into tight fists. "What do you want from me? What do you think you accomplished by taking Serenity?! You lost three of your best warriors, that's what!" 

            "And you my dear? You have lost three of your best warriors as well. Oh, no, my dear ... they're not dead, but they are hanging on by a line. Want to see?" Three visions appeared before the occupants of the room. The first one was of Sailor Mercury lying on the floor, her lower half frozen. Her sapphire eyes were focused on the ceiling, crystalline tears running down her cheeks. The room was covered in ice, the temperature obvious from the puffs of vapor that escaped from the fallen warrior. 

            The next was of Sailor Mars. She was lying on the floor in a room surrounded by roaring flames ... an inferno. Her face was covered with blood and she seemed to twitch every once in awhile, tears running down her face as well. Her gloved hand was wrapped her transformation pen, as if it was a lifesaver of some sort. Sweat poured down the soldier's face and she had her eyes closed as if accepting death.

            Last, but not least was Jupiter. Electricity surged through the room and around her, wrapping around her body. The tall Amazon lay on her stomach, leaning on her cheek. Her normally passionate green eyes were dull with pain and exhaustion. And once again, tears ran down her bloodied cheek. She was in pain every time the electricity hit her, yet all she did was jump. She too was accepting her death. 

            Sailor Moon moaned, falling to her knees. Wrapping her arms around herself, she looked up towards Beryl who was laughing. "You monster! You are the incarnate of evil itself!" She shook her head, tears shimmering on her eyelashes. She could hear Venus' sobs behind and Tuxedo Mask's quick gasp, yet she ignored them. What kind of leader was she? 

            "Enough of this blubbering! I swear ... you humans are so quick to tears. I lost my warriors, yet do you see me crying?" Michael watched, confused as ever. He felt his heart go out to the ones who had died, but he was worried about Serenity. He turned towards the red-haired woman called Beryl and felt complete hatred fill his heart. She had hurt Sere ... she was only three! The other three seemed to be preparing themselves to attack the queen and he tensed up.

            "You will pay for all that you have done, Beryl!" Sailor Moon grasped her crescent wand, building up her energy. Until she heard it ... the soft voice...

            "...Mally...?" The faint plea seemed to echo through the room.

 Everbody stilled as Michael ran over to the child, ignoring the surprised look on Kunzite. Picking up the child, he panicked as he felt how cold she was. "I'm here ... Sere. Mally's here. Shh..."

A soft smile graced the delicate features of the child as a chubby hand reached up, playing with his long silver hair. "Me no you not mean man ... he too mean to me." Her voice was a soft whisper, barely heard past her lips. "Mally have blue eyes ... mean man had gray eyes..." 

"Shh ... he's not going to hurt you anymore. I promise. We can go home and then we can have some cake, okay?"

Serena watched the scene, wanting to run to them but Kunzite blocked her path as well as Tuxedo Mask's. The silver haired general just grinned at her. "Get out of my way!" He said nothing and her eyes widened as she heard her daughter.

"Me sleepy..." Her eyes were narrowed as she fought to keep awake, her hand loosening its grip on his hair.

            "No! Stay awake, sweetie okay?! Stay awake!" 

            "Good night ... 'morrow we have cake ... love Mally and uncles... me play with 'Wena 'morrow too..." Her eyes fluttered close and her small hand fell with a soft thud, the sound forever echoing in the mind and heart of her mother, Michael, and Darien. 

            "Serenity!" The shrill screams of Sailor Moon pounded through everyone as she broke past Kunzite and ran over to her fallen daughter. Grasping the tiny child away from the stunned Michael, she smoothed the hair away. "Serenity ... wake up ... it's me, 'Wena." Yet, Sere did not move. "Come on, baby ... wake up. It's mommy ...  please..." Her voice shook as tears dripped off her chin. "You're so cold ... come on ... we have to warm you up." She rubbed her hands over the child's hands, trying to give some heat. 

            Darien watched, slowly making his way over to the frantic leader of the senshi. She ignored him completely, just tried to warm her child. He looked towards Michael and realized the man was in the same shape he was. The two men looked at each other and they realized they were crying. Then the harsh sobs of Sailor Moon blasted through room as she rocked back and forth, holding the still body of her child. 

            Beryl watched, her eyes wide with amusement. Laughter bubbled forth from her as she watched the scene played out in front of her. "Oh! Did you lose your daughter as well?"

            Sailor Venus blocked Kunzite from advancing towards her grieving leader. She felt a bit disoriented as he looked down at the man who looked exactly like Michael. Tears ran down her narrowed eyes as she looked into his gray eyes. "You bastard. Bother them and you'll have to go through me."

            "And who might you be grieving for? The child or your dying friends?" He smirked coldly at the petite woman in front of him, laughing slightly.

            Sailor Moon stood up, gripping on Serenity. Walking past Darien and Michael, she headed towards the laughing queen. "Bring her back! Bring her back!" Angry tears ran down her face as she gripped the wand in one hand. 

            Beryl raised an eyebrow, confused at the warrior's request. Tired from laughing so much, she leaned on her staff. "And ... how do you suppose I do that?"

            Sailor Moon bent down, placing the child on the floor. Brushing back a few tendrils of hair, she bit her bottom lip trying to keep from sobbing. Stepping over the still form of the child, she cried out. "I know you have the power! You must! You took her life  ... now bring it back!"

            "You've become delusional my child. Even I don't have that much power." She tensed as the girl raised her wand in the air, chanting under her breath. 

            "If you can't bring her back, then you will pay with your life!" The silver aura surrounded Sailor Moon as energy built in the wand. She floated into the air, staring down at the dead body of her daughter. With a cry of outrage and grief, she let loose her anger and pain. The silver light blasted towards Beryl, striking dead on with the staff the queen had in front of her. Black energy flew out from the staff, fighting against the powerful silver light.

            "Is that all you have, child?! That's pathetic!" With a burst of laughter, the black energy pushed against the silver aura, dissipating the bright light. The dark energy flew towards Serena, striking into her chest. With a cry of pain, the warrior flew back several meters, slamming against the wall with a deafening crack. 

**********

"Serena!" 

Sailor Moon moved, hearing the voices calling for her. The pain ... it was so powerful. Where were they? Who was calling her? Serenity ... was dead. She had failed as a mother and a leader. What more did she have to live for? Beryl was too strong. She remained with her eyes closed, allowing the pain to take over. She didn't have the heart to fight against death any longer. Her daughter and friends were dead. She still had Venus ... but she will die as well. 

"Serena!"

Who was it that kept calling for her? She tried to reach the voice, fighting to open her eyes but it was too hard. "No ... I can't come..." She moaned and soon felt another presence near her. Opening her eyes to the best of her ability, she almost cried out with pure joy as she saw the innocent form of her daughter standing before her. "Serenity! You're alive!" She struggled to move, to get up and hold her daughter.

Serenity tucked a leg behind the other and smiled, tilting her head. "You can get up, mommy. Come with me!"

"Come with you?"

"Mhmm ... the place is so pretty and I don't hurt anymore!" The little girl held out her hand, reaching for her mother. "Come with me."

"Serena, come back to us!" 

Was that Venus' voice? No, it couldn't be. Serena looked up at the outstretched hand of her daughter. She slowly reached out, touching the very tips of her daughter's fingers. Warmth spread through her, removing the pain. She stood up and her hand tightly grasped the tiny one of Serenity. The little girl smiled and turned towards where the light shone the brightest. 

"Come on, mommy. We can be a family again!" She tugged on Serena's hand and started to lead.

"Yes, a family..." She smiled brightly, knowing only her daughter. Where was she? She didn't care. All she cared was that she was with her daughter. 

"...Serena..." The faint voice whispered around her and she stopped. The voice was so familiar. Who was it? 

"Come on, mommy! We haven't much time!" The light seemed to grow smaller and Serenity seemed to be in a hurry. 

"Didn't you hear that? Didn't you hear that man's voice?"  

The little girl nodded her head vigorously and frowned. "Yea, but he's a bad man. He wants to take you back to the place where you hurt a lot."

"...I don't know..." The voice had been so familiar. The place where she would hurt a lot? Where was that? She shook her head, trying to remember. 

"Mommy ... we don't have a lot of time. Please come with me." 

"No!" The dark shadow appeared, stepping towards Serena. Its arm was held out, its fingers wanting to grasp her own. "You musn't. You are still needed. You can be with her later on in life."

Serena's eyes widened. She knew this man! Her hold on Serenity's hand loosened and she reached for the man's hand. "Beloved."

"Yes, it's me. You must go back. Return to me."

"Mommy ... don't you want to come with me? He'll just take you to world where you are always sad. A world that'll separate you and me. Do you want that?"

Serena glanced towards the man she loved and her daughter. With her eyes flowing with tears, she shook her head. How was she supposed to choose?

*********

"...No..." Queen Selenity sobbed, watching her granddaughter died. Leaning against Cronus' body, she slammed a fist into his chest. "Was that the damn sacrifice you were talking about?! Our three year old granddaughter and daughter?! Or was it the Senshi? Were they supposed to sacrifice everything?!" 

He did not even flinch at the hit, just glanced towards the screen. Even he had not foreseen the death of the little child. Emptiness filled his heart as he watched the innocent still form of his granddaughter. The girl had lived for such a short time ... but no, she was not the sacrifice. He tightened his hold against the hysterical queen and looked towards Pluto. Her magenta eyes stared back at him, endless knowledge and pain etched into them. Her look of betrayal was all he could handle. 

"Our daughter is not dead yet, m'love. She hangs in the balance between life and death. She is struggling to remember what her purpose in life is. Princess Serenity's created two people, figments of her imagination to represent the choice. Her dead daughter represents the peace death brings and the one she loves, he represents everything, good and bad about being alive. She must choose between life and death. It is up to her. It depends on her whether she can right what was wronged or bring about Chaos."

"Who will she choose?"

"That, my dear daughter, even I do not know."

**********

Michael gripped the still bodies near him, watching as the two remaining warriors fought. Tuxedo Mask was fighting against Kunzite and Venus against Beryl. They were not faring well and he grit his teeth because he couldn't help. Sailor Moon had a faint pulse and he desperately hung onto her. Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Venus needed her help. "Come on, Serena. We need you."

Sailor Venus cried out as she barely dodged the blast that Beryl had sent. Anger and grief made it hard for her to think straight. This woman had taken everything from her. Everyone she loved and cared about. Throwing her love chain towards the queen, she attempted to catch the redhead and thus the fight continued.

Tuxedo Mask struck Kunzite with a rose, jumping back. Immense fury and grief arose in his heart at the death of Serenity and almost dead Sailor Moon. The rose's stem elongated and wrapped around the surprised warrior, and electricity shot through the white-haired warrior. 

Michael watched, emotions sweeping through him. He wished that he could help, but what could he do? In his arms, Serena stirred a bit, but that was all he received. They needed her.

**********

Okay! In the beginning this chapter was twice as long ... but then I reread it over and didn't like so I erased half of it. u.u; ... Review!


	22. Eternity

Ha! Thought I died or something didn't ya?! Well, I didn't. I've just been really busy with all the things I've had to do for school so I didn't get to update. Well, here's the long awaited last chapter! ^_____^ Yay! :;cries::

Disclaimer: This does not belong to me. Sailor Moon I mean. This story's mine! All mine!!! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!! ... .; ... ::coughs:: ... Uh ... yea

**********

            Serena closed her eyes, her heart ripping in two. Why did this have to happen? Why? She wasn't strong enough for this, how was she supposed to choose between her lover and child? She glanced at her child, the life she had brought into this world. Yet, the little girl was a stranger to her. Then she looked towards the large shadow standing in the dark. Her lover of the past. The father of child in the present. She couldn't even see his face or remember his name, but she knew it him. The man in her dreams ... "Endymion." 

            "Mommy ... we have to go ... now." 

            "Go ahead, Serena. Let the sacrifices of the other Senshi be in vain. It doesn't matter to you any longer does it? It matters that you be with your daughter." Usagi stepped out of the dark, standing next to the shadow of Endymion. 

            "That's not fair!" Her scream rang out in the empty space as she turned to look at her blonde counterpart. "Why?! Why do I have to decide between saving the world and being with my daughter!" 

            "I know it's not fair, but you have to decide. The fates have decided that you alone should bear the weight of the world. Now it is up to you to decide whether you stay with that destiny ... or give up." 

            "No, mommy don't listen to her! You love me don't you?" Sere's soft voice echoed through the space as she reached out for Serena's hand. "Mommy, don't leave me again." 

             "What...?" Her soft whisper broke past her lips as she turned to look at her daughter. "Leave you again ... yes, I left you years ago ... when you were a baby. I abandoned you to live a lie..." 

            "My love, you must decide. To live or to die. The senshi are dying. Save for Venus and she will die too. She is too weak to fight against Beryl ... as is Tuxedo Mask." Endymion spoke, stepping out from the shadow and he closed his eyes as Serena fell to her knees, sobbing. He felt Usagi's hand slip into his and he looked down at the other half of his love's soul. 

            Then Usagi let go of Endymion and walked towards Serena, placing a hand on the other woman's shoulder, tears streaming down her own cheeks. "We are the daughter of Chaos, created by Fate and shaped by destiny to protect the universe. Separated, we are nothing. Together, we are eternity. You have to take me back, Serena."

            Serena looked up towards Usagi and stood up, stepping away from the blonde apparition. "Darien and Endymion, they are one and the same. He is the father of Serenity, my daughter. I ..." She glanced helplessly at the fading form of her three-year-old daughter. "I'm sorry, my little one." She turned away as her daughter shed tears, walking towards the light where her soul would be kept forever. "I'm so sorry..." She could feel strong arms wrap around her body and she leaned into it, sobs breaking through. "So sorry..." 

            "Someday, we shall see her again." Then, Serena felt her chin being lifted, tears still falling down her cheeks. A firm, but soft kiss was placed against her lips before he too disappeared. Usagi and her was all the was left. 

            "Will you leave me too?" 

            Usagi shook her head, smiling gently. "No, I am a part of you. It is up to you to decide whether I stay." She reached out her hand and Serena looked up. 

            "I have no choice. To save the planet." Reaching out, Serena grasped the fingers of Usagi and she could feel the soul entering her body. Wisps of it reached around her and she cried as she felt a weight being lifted off of her shoulders. She was complete now. 

            "Serenity, my daughter. I'm sorry ..." 

            "It's okay, mommy. But hurry back to me so we can play with dolls. You love me?" 

            "Always and forever."

**********

            Michael gripped the body of Serena and Serenity closer to him, trying to block them from the blasts. That's when he saw it, the glow coming from Serena and then she opened her eyes. "Serena!"

            Sailor Moon looked up at Michael and smiled softly. "Sailor Moon. I am Sailor Moon." She looked around, watching as Tuxedo Mask and Venus fell to the floor, barely alive. Getting up quickly, she walked over to the bodies. 

            Venus looked up, her eyes narrowed with pain. "About time ... sorry I coudn't hold out longer." 

            Sailor Moon shook her head and squeezed the hand of her fellow soldier and friend as the last breath escaped from the Princess of Venus. Then bending down to Tuxedo Mask's form, she removed the mask to look into the eyes of her soul mate.

            "Serena..." 

            "I am Princess Serenity ... the one in your dreams." She watched as his eyes widened in shock then in joy. "I'm sorry it took so long for me to arise." Clasping his hands to her chest, she wiped away the tears dripping down his face. Her own tears mingled with his as she leaned down and pressed her lips against his. The glow from her body mingled with the golden one vibrating off of him. 

            "I love you, Darien." She kept back her tears as he slowly smiled and closed his eyes, taking her vow as his last breath. His hand dropped from hers and she looked down where the Silver Crystal lay in her hand. She looked towards Michael and watched as a golden glow from escaped from him. A part of Darien's soul had inhabited the body of Michael and now that he was dead ... there was no reason for that soul to remain.  

            Beryl and Malachite had remained quiet this entire time and they had watched this strange and silent Sailor Moon.  "Well, if it isn't the little brat." 

            Sailor Moon stood up and quickly threw a blast from her hand to Malachite. Uncaring, she watched as he flew back a few feet, his energy exploding around him. As the light disappeared, the last General lay on the floor, dead. She could hear Michael gasping for breath and she closed her eyes in despair. 

            Michael's grip on little girl loosened as he felt the air escaping from him. Burning light seemed to course through his body and he looked to the back of Sailor Moon's body. Then, he suddenly fell, darkness surrounding him. " ... Sailor Moon..."

            "It's just you and me, Beryl." Sailor Moon had felt the deaths of the other Sailor Scouts. She was truly alone now. 

            Beryl sneered and shrugged, wondering at this sudden increase in self-esteem. "I don't know how you regained all your strength, but I defeated you before and I can again." Lifting her staff, she quickly sent a large amount of black energy towards the small warrior, only to watch it as it dissipated. "What?"

            Lifting her hand, Sailor Moon silently called upon the power of her guardian, the Moon. "You have taken everything from me, Beryl. Now I shall take your life. Silver Crystal Super Nova!" The cry echoed throughout the dark room and light started to fill it. 

*********

            "NOO!" Queen Selenity hurried towards the portal screen. "No! She'll die as well! It's the one attack that'll kill anything but it also kills the one who summoned it!" 

            Chronus watched silently, hating himself for not being able to do anything. "Selenity..."

            "It's the end." Pluto silently cursed the fates for what they had done with her princess. "It's the end."

            They watched as an explosion blasted through the negaverse, engulfing the horrified Beryl and the heartbroken Sailor Moon.

**********

            "Did you hear about that huge explosion in the arctic? Yea. It's so weird." Two girls walked past the graveyard, not noticing the cloaked figure. 

            The figure watched the two girls walk away, eyes filled with knowledge. Turning to look at the graves it had just visited, it bowed and started to walk away. Wrapping the black cloak closer, it shivered against the arctic wind. A single tendril of hair escaped, glistening a silver shine in the sunlight. Lilac eyes gazed up at the sky, a lone tear trailing down the face. "I am the daughter of Chaos, created by Fate and shaped by destiny to protect the universe. I am eternity." 

            Each grave the figure had visited held a red rose lying on it. Ten all together. Each gravestone reading "The loved of the one who was not allowed to love. The loved one of the Princess Serenity."

********

Okay ... that's the end. O_O Like? No like? Tell me what ya think! ^_^


	23. Memories

Okay! For all of those who didn't like my ending ... I'm sorry! So, here's something I hope ... makes up for it. ^^;;

Disclaimer:: You know the drill

**********

            She slowly drank from the cup, the sluggish steams rising up to warm her pale cheeks. Her lilac gaze roamed over the paper in front of her trying to figure out how to solve the problem. But as hard as she tried, she could not concentrate on it. The words blurred in front of her and she growled, putting the paper down. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she closed her eyes. "What is wrong with me?"

            No answer came and she opened her orbs once more, looking around at the scene in front of her. It was winter, obviously from all the snow that had been falling in Tokyo for the past week or so. The hotel she was in held a balcony and against all sane thought, she had stepped out to do her work. Her eyes roamed over the view of the city, eyes resting on the Tokyo Park. Grief entered her heart as she remembered that was where she and the scouts used to "hang out". If they were not there, they were either at the arcade or Rei's temple. She sighed and stood up, walking back into the warm room of the hotel. 

            Sitting down on the bed, she picked up a photo resting on the table. It was of her and her daughter. Tracing the light shadows flying across the picture, she felt warm tears making their way down her cheek. "I knew it was a bad idea coming back here." 

            With an aggravated sigh, she stood up and placed the picture back on the table. Grabbing her coat, she walked out of the hotel. As soon as she hit the streets, she got lost in the world of crowds as the people engulfed her small body. The pain was unbearable and it was now tenfold. Allowing her feet to carry her wherever they wanted to go, she lowered her head and ignored the looks she received from the others. After a few minutes, her feet finally stopped, allowing her to rest. A puff of warm breath escaped from her lips as she looked up only to regret it. It seemed her subconscious had brought her to the arcade. The linoleum floor beneath her heels and the shouts of the children rushed through her body, a sense of homesickness filling her. 

            She turned to leave when she heard an all too familiar laughter. Warm and full of kindness. Turning slowly, her eyes focused on a blonde man placing a large sundae in front of young girl. "...Andrew..."

            Her mind dragged her back to the day she had left Tokyo. To the day she ran away again. 

**********

            Serena trudged through the snow, trying to reach the apartment of Andrew. Her once bright eyes were now dark with pain and innocence broken. She wore nothing but a thin shirt, bruises and cuts crossing her entire body. Blood trickled down from her wounds, but she didn't notice for her body was now numb. Somehow ... she had survived the attack. Somehow ... she had ended up at the hotel. And now she was walking in a blizzard to get to the house of the last person she could trust. Her eyes focused and unfocused before her, her eyes gazing at the tall apartment building. For a brief moment, she saw a flash of blonde hair and blue eyes. Andrew.

            It only a few hours later did she wake up in Andrew's apartment, bandaged up and cleaned. She looked around in confusion and blinked. 

            "Ah, I see you're awake!" 

            She turned to see the bright smile of Andrew as he came forward with a tray full of food. "Andrew?"

            He blinked slightly and smiled confusedly. "Yes, how did you know? I, um, found you outside and the security guard said you were screaming my name. So, I brought you into my apartment. What happened to you? Who are you?" 

            She recoiled in horror. Why didn't he recognize her? Then, she saw the silver gleam of her hair. Of course. He'd never seen her after she had transformed back into her original form. She frowned and stood up, ignoring the pain. Regardless of Andrew's shocked look, she leaned into his chest, sobbing. "It's me. Usagi." 

            "U... Usagi?!" He pulled her back, gazing in to her eyes. They were filled with so much pain, but underneath there, underneath the purple gaze, he could see Usagi. The warmth they used to hold and he flinched at the pain in there now. "Dear God, Usagi! What happened?"

            "They're all gone! The girls, the guys, Darien, Serenity! They're all gone! I couldn't protect them!" 

            "Shh ... calm down and tell me quietly. What happened? Don't worry, I'll take care of you." 

**********

            For a week after that, Andrew had taken care of her, helping her to get over the grief that had entered her heart. But the grief never left and she'd noticed his tired eyes and his tired body. After a week of staying with Andrew, she had left without giving him notice. Furiously, she had run back to England where she had demanded her father to give her the rightful heritage. At first he had refused, but she had threatened him then. Threatened to kill him. After that, the man withdrew from his company and she became in control. And that brought her here ten years later. Why did she come back here? Why? 

            "Serena?"

            She blinked, looking up and stepping back as she saw Andrew. "I ..."

            "Serena! It is you!" The man embraced the tiny woman, joy fusing the two of them together. "By the Gods! Where have you been? Why did you leave that day?"

            "Andrew ... please don't ask me questions right now. Please." She tightened her hold on him and held back her tears. This man had been like a big brother to her and still was. "I've missed you."

            "I've missed you too, Serena." 

            "Hey, 'Drew! Thought you were married!"

            Serena turned, the voice ringing through her ears. She could hear Andrew chuckle and release her.

            "Ah, but this girl is an exception! She's my little sister! Come on over, Endymion and meet her. Bring your little girl too." Andrew had not noticed Serena's sudden pale face or her trembling, but he would soon.

            She turned around slowly, eyes blurring a bit, but when it came back into focus, she saw him. The black hair ... the blue eyes. "D...Darien?"

            The man blinked confusedly and shook his head. "Umm ... no, miss. I'm Endymion Terran. It's a pleasure to meet you." He held out his hand, waiting for her to grasp it but all she did was stare.

            "Serena?" Andrew nudged her in the side, trying to figure out what was wrong with her. "Serena, what's wrong?"

            "It's Darien! Look it's him!" Serena pointed to the man, eyes brightening with joy. "It's Darien!"

            "No, Serena. It's not him. His name is Endymion." He grasped her by the shoulders, eyes filling with worry. "Darien's dead. They look nothing alike!" 

            She lifted her head, gazing into Andrew's eyes and looked down, tears trailing down her face. Looking up at the confused man once more, she knew that it wasn't Darien. Though he had the same eyes ... his features were different, though no less handsome. They were darker and were not as feminine as Darien's. There was a sharp angle to the chin and a single dimple hid in the recesses of the man's smile. "I ... I'm sorry."

            Andrew smiled encouragingly at Endymion and the black-haired man shook his head. "It's alright. No harm done." He stood there, watching the woman as she moved away from them. She was a lovely creature, though seemed a bit lost in everything. Her movements were timid and almost frightened and her eyes shimmered with dark pain. 

            "Daddy!"

            Serena looked up, her heart squeezing with unmistakable pain as a raven-haired girl ran up to Enydmion and embraced him. She was around the age of five and shared her father's bold beauty with blue eyes and thick black hair. She could feel Andrew's comforting arm wrap around her as she looked away from the sight. 

            "Daddy, I brought a new doll today!" 

            Trembling, she pulled away from Andrew, placed a card with her phone number in his hand, and ran out of the building. Memories of her child ... her baby flooded her mind. Memories of everyone tortured as she continued to run. 

**********

            Several hours later found Serena wandering the streets, eyes wet with tears. Her eyes were focused on the ground, arms wrapped herself. It was for that reason did she find herself crashing into a hard chest. Just like she used to do with Darien. Confusion enveloped her as a flurry of grocery flew around her and warm arms helped her up. 

            "Ms. Serena?" 

            She looked up at the voice and found herself face to face with Endymion. "I ... I'm so sorry!" 

            He just smiled warmly and shook his head. "It is quite all right. But what are you doing out in here in this cold weather? My apartment is only a block away. Please come with me. You're soaking wet from the snow!" 

            Despite her protests, he dragged her to his apartment and practically carried her into the spacious living room. Depositing her on the couch, he smiled impishly as she glared at him accusingly. "Now, if you had just listened to me ... we wouldn't have had to make that scene in the lobby." 

            She frowned and moved away from him. "I ... I'm sorry." 

            "You seem to say that a lot, Ms. Serena."

            "Serena. Just Serena." 

            "All right then. You can call my Endy." He lifted his head and called out for his daughter. "Artemis! Aries! Apollo!" 

            She blinked at the names and gazed at him inquiringly. "My mother had a fetish for Greek and Roman myths. Artemis is my daughter and Apollo is my son. Unfortunately ... my sister received the war god's name." She giggled a bit as his wink and watched as the small child and a gorgeous raven-haired woman stepped out. She couldn't help but be reminded of Rei at that moment. But once again ... there were subtle differences to prove they were not the same person.

            Standing up, she bowed to the woman who gazed at her curiously. "Hello." 

            Mars smiled gently and bowed as well. "Hello! Well, it seems Endymion's finally found himself a girlfriend! Took him a long enough." 

            She blushed at this and shook her head. "Oh, no! I ... he helped me. It was snowing outside and well, I didn't realize how long I was out there." She pointed to her wet clothes and smiled sheepishly. 

            The raven-haired woman smiled and pointed to her room. "Off to the rooms with ya! I'll take care of her Enydmion." 

            "Where's Apollo?"

            "Oh, he's sleeping right now. And Aphrodite called." She laughed and looked towards Serena. "It seems we have a fetish for acquiring friends who have Roman or Greek names. We have Aphrodite, Jupiter, and Mercury. Their husbands, all brothers, have names after stones." 

            Serena froze as she heard the names listed. The sureness that these people were not her dead friends and lover was slowly dissolving and she gazed at Artemis. "May I ask who Artemis and Apollo's mother is?"

            Endymion tilted his head and sighed. "It might sound funny to you ... but they were left on my doorstep. The strange thing is that they look exactly like me ... except for Apollo. He has silver hair but my eyes. They are my children ... because we took for a paternity test ... and it came out positive. I take it as a gift from god. I've never slept with a woman before they came. And that's the truth." 

            Mars and Endymion watched the now silent woman who had tears coursing down her cheeks again. Enydmion had to wonder whether this woman was bipolar but shrugged it off. It was obvious she had gone through great pain. Something no one should ever have to go through. She was now whispering something. And he strained to listen to it.

            "Mina, Lita, Ami, Rei, Jed, Zach, and Nephlite. You've returned. Serenity ... my daughter." 

            "Of course we returned!" Artemis stepped up and hugged Serenity, surprising everyone in the room. Speaking with wisdom beyond her years, the little girl smiled. "Welcome home, mommy. We've waited a long time for you." 

            That's when a small silver-haired boy stepped out sleepily and he was the same age as Artemis. "What's going on?"

            "Mommy returned, you silly!" 

            Serena turned to see a miniature version of Michael and sobbed, clinging to Artemis. They were all back. Peace settled in her heart as she practically smothered the small girl in her arms. 

            Mars and Endymion watched, curious and surprised by all this. He repeated the same question his son had asked a few moments ago. "What's going on?"

            This time it was Serena who answered, picking up the girl in her arms and walking over to Apollo who she scooped up as well. They should have been too heavy to pick up, but she held them as if they weighed nothing. Walking over to Enydmion she smiled brightly, joy sneaking through her lilac eyes. "We'll explain everything ... my love." Then, placing the children on the ground, she grabbed the shocked man and pulled him into an embrace, kissing him thoroughly. 

**********

            Queen Selenity smiled at the scene as Chronus wrapped his arms around her. "We should have known she would have been all right. From now on ... I plan not to interfere with her life."       

            A deep chuckle reverberated from Chronus as he placed his chin on top of his wife's head. "That's what you said before you opened the memories of Artemis." 

            "Well, she never would have tried then! She would have run away again." She protested and turned to face her husband.

            "No, she wouldn't have. Not again. You just sped up the process. And I'm glad. Now, no more interfering. Promise?" He seemed angry, but his eyes were alight with amusement.

            "I promise." She pulled him towards her and brushed her lips against his. For the first time in a long time, all was well in the universe.

**********

I got so many complaints that I decided to write an epilogue. I hope this one pleased most of you better than the ending did. ^__^;;; 


End file.
